Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots
by dragoness100
Summary: Professor Calamitous is, once again, planning on world domination! The Nicktoons must unite, also once again, to stop him. But first they will have to get past his army of evil Toybots. Will some newfound friends give the Nicktoons a helping hand or will they be RECALLED? (Horrible pun.) Rated K for safety
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Time for a new installment of the Nicktoons Unite series! I'll be posting new chapters once a week at the least. Enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to their respective (and fantastic) owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The lights suddenly lit up with a loud pop as big band music blasted from a cheesy game show stage. Tonight's theme was apparently tropical as there were several palm tree cutouts and everything had a green and blue color. It's host slid onto said stage from the left as the audience cheered.  
"Welcome back to 'The Biggest Genius'!" the sharply dressed man announced with an equally cheesy smile. He was wearing a pink jacket, purple jeans and had gorgeous hair.  
The host tapped his microphone on a large blue mechanical booth next to him. "Inside this sound-proof Diary Closet, our contestant Professor Calamitous will reveal to us how he will use tonight's three themed ingredients to concoct a world-altering scheme and win this year's 'Biggest Genius' award."

Within the booth, the mad scientist was working out the kinks in his microphone. "Two...two...is this thing on?" When the video finally cleared up, he was shown to be wearing his usual attire of a white lab coat, weird black glasses that circled his huge head and black gloves and boots.  
"See what happens to fairies who eat one too many Krabby Patties?" he began sneering and stroking a pink fluffy teddy bear. "They produce magical gas...who would've guessed? Powered with ghost energy, this will fuel my vast army of Toybots. Mwahahah!

"Not only that but they will be lead by my most powerful robots, Master Models, who are based off of the goody-two shoes heroes collected from various worlds in the multiverse. All my minions have to do is abduct those heroes, scan them and then return them home none the wiser."  
After his rant Professor Calamitous started to laugh maniacally, until his teddy bear suddenly came to life and began flailing its arms at him.  
"Fairies. Krabby Patties. Ghost energy." the host said. "Will Professor Calamitous be successful in creating evil robot carbon-copies of these heroes?"

Suddenly the professor threw open the booth's door. "I prefer to call them, 'perfect evil sidekicks'," he replied.  
The annoyed host shut him back in. "Will he, the most minuscule contestant, win the 'Biggest Genius' award!"  
"Of course I will! Did you even have to ask?" he opened the door again.  
"Will he ever get rid of his ridiculous mustache?"

"No! Never! Not in a million years!" Professor Calamitous then paused with a hurt look on his face. "Wait...you mean, you don't like it?"  
The host continued, "And how will he deal with the other contenders?"  
"I wouldn't worry about them!" the professor snarked as he slammed the door on the host's face, knocking him down. "So why don't you give me the title now?" With that said, he picked up the golden trophy (topped with a gold brain, of course) and cuddled it.

Meanwhile the other contestant, who just so happened to be the Mawgu, was standing by when the professor's teddy Toybot attacked him. He raised his great fist to squash it like a fly but missed, and when the teddy-bot jumped onto his head the Mawgu tried again, but only managed to knock himself out.

"Ha! There goes one contestant already!" cheered Professor Calamitous, feeling his ego get a boost. "Nothing, and no one, can stop me now! Mwahahahah!"  
Suddenly a voice over the intercom said, "It appears we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We'll be right back after these messages!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Of Sponges and Sea Stars**

It was another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The city was bustling, the scallops were chirping, the scary factory was billowing smoke...wait, scary factory?! Yes, it seems that a new factory had just appeared overnight in the outskirts of the city. None of the citizens had any idea how it got there, what it was making or why the heck it was so smelly. But most of the fish weren't too bothered by the new facility; they had work to do today. Like delivering Krabby Patties.

Spongebob Squarepants was driving along the road with a small red wagon in tow stacked almost to the surface with the famous greasy food from the Krusty Krab. Next to him sat his best friend in the whole ocean Patrick Star, who was fiddling with the radio.  
"And now, a blast from the past," the speakers crackled. "'Musical Doodle'!"  
 _Doo doo da-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo!  
Doo doo da-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo!  
_Screaming in horror, Spongebob quickly shut off the radio. Patrick scowled at him, "Hey, I was listening to that!"

"But Patrick, don't you remember the last time I listened to that song?" the sponge tried to explain fearfully. "I got the Earworm and went bonkers...or at least that's what Sandy told me."  
The sea star rolled his eyes. "Aw geez, calm down Spongebob, that was like...uh...when did that happen? Anyway I just want to listen to some music, that's all!"  
Then Spongebob grinned hugely as an idea came to mind. "Wait a minute. What if instead of listening to blasts from the past, we could sing blasts from the past!"

"Uh, don't we need a time machine for that?"  
"Just follow my lead." Spongebob then cleared his throat and sang,  
 _I'm a Goofy Goober yeah! You're a Goofy Goober yeah!  
We're all Goofy Goobers yeah! Goofy Goofy Goobers Goobers yeah!_

Patrick bellowed with laughter. "Thank Neptune for singing!" And he joined in with his best friend.  
 _I'm a Goofy Goober yeah! You're a Goofy Goober yeah!  
We're all Goofy Goobers yeah! Goofy Goofy Goobers Goobers yeah!  
_They continued to bounce and sing to the beat of the funny peanut theme until they finally reached the thick metal gates of the scary factory.

Spongebob looked around the gate, located a large red button and pressed it. The doors slide open to reveal a big robot that had a tire wheel for a body, a squarish head with a brown mustache and steel burly arms. If any other fish had seen this robot, they would've figured out that something was very wrong and swim away in terror with their tail fins between their legs. But Spongebob was not most fish (er, sponge).

"Good afternoon, sir!" the sponge greeted with a smile. "We've got your Krabby Patty takeout order for guys! All 3,000,287 of them!"  
The wheel robot gazed up at the tall order with its red eyes. Its internal hardware did a quick calculation and concluded that yes, there were 3,000,287 Krabby Patties in total.

Although the robot didn't look impressed, Spongebob continued, "Each one of these scrump-dillyicious patties had been lovingly made by me. They are my pride and joy. Mostly joy!"  
"Ooh! Ooh!" Patrick spoke up with a bounce. He wanted to get some of that pride action too. "And I did the washing up! It's my pride and joy!"  
"But Patrick you hardly do any real cleaning, even at your own house," the sponge whispered to him.  
"Well, you have your pride and joy, and I've got mine."

Paying no attention to the friends, the wheel robot rolled up to Spongebob and picked him up. "Are you guys having a party?" the sponge asked as he was lifted aside. "Like a few hundred friends coming over to stay for a year or two? This has been the largest order of Krabby Patties in the history of the Krusty Krab, ya know."  
The robot didn't answer him. Instead it drug out a large black tube in hand and hovered the end at the bottom of the leaning tower of Krabby Patties. Without hesitation it flipped a switch on the tube, turning it into a vacuum, and began sucking the patties through it.

Spongebob gasped, "Gah-hey! What are you doing to those precious Krabby Patties?! Stop it!" He quickly leapt up and started jumping up and down on the robot. He might as well been a flea trying to get a elephant's attention.  
Patrick was just as furious. "Hey! My best friend Spongebob cooked each and every one of those great patties with his own hands!" He looked at his hands for dramatic effect. "Wearing his own square pants!" He pulled up his own pants for the same thing.

As he talked the robot continued to vacuum up the patties as Spongebob continued to stomp on it (again, flea vs. elephant). Seeing that the mechanical menace wasn't getting the hint, Patrick stood in front of it and snarled, "If you don't want to eat them, the least you can is-"  
Suddenly, with no more Krabby Patties to suck up, the next thing to go into the tube was the boat...along with Patrick. Thrown from the robot, Spongebob was upside down when he saw his best friend being vacuumed up.

"Patrick! NOOO!" he cried out. By the time he flipped back up the robot had rolled away with the tube and closed the gates. The undeterred sponge rushed up to the entrance. "I've got to get in there and rescue my best friend!" he exclaimed with fierce determination. After scanning the area, he realized that it would be easier said than done; the walls were too high and smooth to climb up and there was no button to open the gates. "But how? HOW?"

Just as Spongebob was thinking about how he would break in, he heard a monotone voice from a loudspeaker. "Defective Work Unit 825," it beeped as it dropped another tube over the gate, this time made of steel. It also so happened to be over the pondering sponge.  
"Reject." The tube suddenly spat out a variety of metal ware of various shapes and sizes. Spongebob felt each one of them bounce off of his spongy head.  
"That's gonna give me a headache," he groaned in a ditsy tone.

He was rubbing his sore head when the speaker squawked again, "Now don't forget to call when you are repaired and ready to work again. Have a nice day."  
"Lemme rephrase that," Spongebob suddenly brightened, looking at the mechanical pile around him. "That's gonna give me an idea!"

 _How long is this gonna take?_ Spongebob thought as he waited patiently at the gate in his disguise. After several minutes of scrounging around for parts, the sponge was able to craft a metal helmet and shoes for himself. He hoped for Neptune's sake that it would work just long enough for him to sneak in, get Patrick and sneak back out. When he saw a large, green robotic eye flex out on its metal stalk and stare at him, he crossed his fingers (for Neptune's sake).

"Ah! Work Unit 825!" the same voice droned from the speaker once more as the eye, well, eyed Spongebob. "Feeling better now?"  
The sponge wasn't sure how robots would respond to other robots, so he just nodded while twitching his arms in a mechanical way and hoped that would be enough.  
It was. "Good!" chirped the speaker. "Welcome back!" Suddenly the same metal tube appeared and sucked Spongebob up into the factory.

Spongebob wasn't sure how long he was flying through the tube; maybe a minute? Half minute? But that wasn't important. What mattered most was rescuing Patrick from those crazy Krabby Patty-sucking lug-nuts. Suddenly the sponge bounced onto the floor, finally arriving inside the factory. He slowly stood up and inspected his surroundings.

The facility was even bigger on the inside than on the outside. Hundreds of wheel bots, looking just like the first one Spongebob met, rolled about on the floor while others stood guard near generators and steel doors. But was struck the sponge most was there was a huge assembly line manufacturing thousands of stuffed animals, action figures and various knick-knacks.

"Wow," Spongebob mused quietly. "So this is what the factory was making." But he had to snap out of it. "Get a hold of yourself, Spongebob. You're not here for a tour, you're here to rescue."  
"Say again, Unit?" someone asked him in a raspy voice that froze the sponge in his tracks. One of the wheel bots was staring at him suspiciously; it wasn't like the other Units to talk to themselves, if they ever talked at all.  
Spongebob gulped but tried to keep calm. "Uh, I mean..." He cleared his throat to make it as mechanical as he could. "I said that I rescued a toy that had almost been sent to the incinerator."

Seeing that the wheel bot wasn't buying it, Spongebob discretely extended his arm to one of the assembly lines and grabbed the first thing he touched, which was actually quite fluffy. He then contracted his said arm and hid it behind him before presenting it to the bot.  
"Here he is," Spongebob droned on, "this cute little guy."  
And indeed it was cute; the toy that the sponge had grabbed was a purple teddy bear with a toothy smile. The wheel bot cocked its head and said, "Ah, Teddy-nator #3890. Assistance appreciated. Carry on."

With a robotic salute, Spongebob stiffenly marched past the bot with the teddy under his arm. When he was far enough away from it the sponge dashed between two of the toy generators. _That was too close_ , he thought to himself. _Spongebob you've gotta be more careful; these robots mean business._ Discreetly peeking out of the cranny the sponge scanned the floor for Patrick, but couldn't spot him. Either the bots had trapped the sea star in another location or they had already carted him off to the inciner-

 _No, no, no, no! Don't even think about that, Sponge!_ the sponge shook his square head fiercely. _Patrick's gonna be okay. He's just gotta be somewhere, that's all. If only I could turn invisible so none of the robots could find me, or walk through the walls, or fly-  
_ Spongebob froze as it hit him like a train. Feeling his spongy heart starting to pound, the sponge dug into his pocket and pulled out a strange device that didn't look like it was from his world. Which it wasn't.

"I can't walk through walls, disappear, or fly," he mumbled as he stared at the Recaller with determination. "But I know someone who can."

So many video games to play, so little time. At least that's what Danny Fenton was thinking as he and his two best friends were walking home from school in Amity Park. The beautiful day seemed to be begging them to enjoy the warm sun, but the teens had been planning for this great montage of MMORPGs, platforming and shoot 'em ups for days. It didn't help that they had purchased a new set of games that promised all those things and more.

Tucker Foley had his head buried in just one of the many cheat sheets he had brought with him. "Man, this day can't get any better. We've got 'Redead: Dead and Gone' for the V-Cube, 'Zombigeddon' for the 3LS and 'Doom 3' for the computer. And with this cheat sheet, I'll smoke everyone before they had a chance to push a button."  
"Everyone except the guys who sold those cheats to you," Sam Manson pointed out to him. "You're not the only one with those codes, ya know?"  
"Yeah I know. So that's why I'll get to them first!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at his beret wearing friend. "Do you even know what they'll look like in the games?"  
"Well, there's probably like two guys running around with the Obsidian Armor of Bastion, one of the first cheats they could use in 'Doom 3'," Tucker explained as the group headed up the stairs and entered the teen's house. "I'll pick them out, hopefully before they pick me clean."  
Sam looked at him with an incredulous smile. "You've got an answer for everything lately, huh Tuck?"  
"Hey, it's just one of the many free services I provide."

Shaking his head as the group stopped in the living room, Danny couldn't help but admire his best friend's technical know-how and insights to all things gaming. Two such things that have gotten him outta jams many times before. If only he could keep his mouth shut sometimes...  
"Hey, Danny," Tucker asked him, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "What kind of mini taco do ya want? Pork or beef?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
The techno geek dug into his backpack and pulled out the said greasy frozen food. "I've got 4 of both kinds. They're the perfect snacks for gaming."

Sam lifted her lip up in disgust when she noticed how...unfrozen they looked. "Ew, how long have you had those things in there?"  
"Since lunch, though I guess the summer heat did do a number on them. I'm sure they'll taste fine after they're microwaved." With that said Tucker disappeared into the kitchen.  
"And this is why I always pack my own snacks," the goth smiled as she retrieved a simple red fruit. "An apple a day keeps the grease and high cholesterol away."  
Danny replied, "I'll say," as he turned on the TV. The channel had been set on the news network, which was covering an unusual yet somehow familiar story.

"As of now we have no idea what this mysterious factory has been producing, or how it arrived so suddenly," Harriet Chin reported, the sight of the strange facility just behind her on top of a grassy hill. "All attempts to interview the owners or workers have been met without a response. There have also been reports of strange robots on wheels patrolling the factory although these remain unconfirmed. We will continue to update you on new information."

The goth rolled her eyes after the channel was turned to the V-Cube channel. "There's nothing mysterious about it. It's still a environmental hazard!"  
Danny wasn't too sure. "That's weird," he mumbled, "I didn't see anything new being built there or the news reporting on it before. A factory just can't appear overnight...can it?"  
"I'm no architect, but I'm guessing no."  
The two teens turned the news over and over in their minds but couldn't come to a conclusion. Maybe there was something new and they just didn't notice it; it had been a busy week, what with all the ghost fighting and school work and today's gaming day.

"Well, whatever. It's probably not too big of a deal...," Danny shrugged.  
Sam deadpanned as she crunched on her apple. "Yeah, because the environment can definitely handle another chemical spewing, climate changing factory."  
"...Yeeah, you make the protest sign and I'll set up the V-Cube," he said to Sam as he walked past her and up the stairs. Once he entered his room, the teen scourged underneath his bed for the gaming system. He had just brought it out when he froze. Something sounding like a high pitched cellphone jingle was ringing somewhere in his room. _That's weird,_ he thought. _I thought I left my phone in my backpack._

Glancing over on his desk he saw his gift from an interdimmentional friend chirping and flashing. A memory suddenly flashed in his mind, bringing him back to a time when he had joined up with three incredible heroes to save the worlds...a time when he had formed a strong bond with those heroes...a time when he joined the ranks as one of the great heroes of the multiverse...it was a great time.

On instinct the teen reached over and clicked on the Recaller. "Hello?" he spoke into the speaker.  
"Danny? Is that you?" a squeaky voice answered frantically. "Oh thank Neptune it's you! Listen, meandPatrickweredelivering  
KrabbyPattiesandthenthisrobotsuckedupallthepattiesandthenitgrabbedPatickand-"  
The teen tried to calm his spongy friend. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Spongebob. Could you tell me that again and not use run on sentences?"

In a larger portion of the toy factory, a wheel bot was taking stock of the purple teddy bears that were lined up in hundreds of rows. After a few seconds of calculation, the robot pressed a button on the side of his head, presumably where is 'ear' was located.  
"All Teddy-nators accounted," it droned. "Activate Calamitous Signal."  
Suddenly a large metal coil antenna appeared from an opening in the middle of the toy army. A red light on its top lit up and a strange noiseless signal vibrated through the area.

The wheel bot watched as all of the smiling teddy bears' eyes changed from black to red and their mouths cracked into evil smiles.  
"All Teddy-nators ready for battle," it crackled. "Operation 'Toy Takeover' initiated."

"And that's what happened," Spongebob wrapped up his story. "So I thought if we team up, with my kah-rah-tae and your ghostly powers, we can save Patrick."  
He heard his half-ghost friend speak up for the first time since the sponge began his story. "Alright, I'm on my way, Spongebob. You show me where the factory is and I'll swoop in and get Pat-"  
"Uh, Danny? I'm kinda already inside."  
"...wait, I thought you said that Patrick was taken, not you."

As Spongebob sheepishly began to explain, the toy bear in his hand slowly turned its head towards him. The oblivious sponge noticed the odd behavior just before the Teddi-nator's grin turned vile and it's eyes lit up with red.  
"Ahdahhawa?" Spongebob could only choke out before the bear bot leapt out of his arm and landed in front of him. With a swipe of its paw from behind its back, the toy revealed a very large plastic hammer. Where it got that said hammer was beyond the sponge but that wasn't his thought at the time.

The Teddi-nator swung up its hammer preparing to turn the sponge into a nice spongy pancake, but Spongebob quickly jumped out of the way. Leaving a crater where the sponge should've been, the toy bear just glared at the sponge before rushing in for another attack. By this point Spongebob was sprinting across the factory floor, screaming in terror. He didn't take heed to his costume falling off that revealed himself.

One of the wheel bots took notice of the sponge and immediately started blasting, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" over the loudspeakers. At the same time more Teddi-nators began to appear, some wielding the same giant hammers. Spongebob skidded to a stop as he was dumbfounded by the shear number of evil toys that had appeared.

As the toys began to close in on him, Spongebob heard his friend's voice over his Recaller. "Spongebob? Where are you?"  
"In deep trouble," the sponge answered fearfully.

 **Cliffhanger alert! Also if there's anything you would like me to improve, please let me** know!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Power of Who-Who?**

 ****Spongebob knew he just had to do something; the Toybots had him surrounded, the wheel bots where releasing even more of them and dramatic music began to play from somewhere. The sponge could scream and cry but he knew that wouldn't save Patrick.  
"Alright," he said to himself. "No more Mr. Nice Sponge. It's time to get serious."  
Sticking his Recaller back into his pockets Spongebob took several karate stances, spinning and striking the air. "Hi-YAH! HAH-WHOWHA! YAH!" He finished with a taunt, "C'mon, let's play."

The Teddi-nators didn't hesitate as they rushed the sponge. Thinking fast Spongebob spun himself on his toes and extended his arms as far as he could, striking the first bots with powerful karate slices. With the evil teddies stunned for a moment the sponge then leapt and hopped from one toy head to the other. The Teddi-nators that weren't affected by the attack started bashing their hammers at the sponge, but he deftly dodged the blows. And each hammer that missed struck the teddy that he had jumped on.

Without missing a beat, Spongebob did the same Hop-on-Bot technique again and saw more Teddi-nators getting flattended by their comrades' hammers. Finally the sponge landed on the other side of the army. He looked back to see that many of the evil toys were smashed to pieces, their nuts and bolts laying everywhere.  
"I'd love to put the toys away," he quipped with a shrug, "but I've got my best friend to save. Hang on Patrick!"  
Before reinforcements could arrive Spongebob had dashed through some sliding doors and disappeared deeper into the factory.

"Spongebob? Spongebob, can you hear me?" Danny spoke desperately into the receiver. He had heard some muffling, then some yelling and then some crashing. All the typical sounds of a huge fight, but now the teen could only hear static.  
Danny mumbled in horror, "That is definitely not good."  
"What was your first clue? The yelling? The crashing?" The teen turned toward the voice and saw Sam and Tucker standing in the doorway, having heard everything. A deadpanned Sam continued, "Or the fact that Spongebob's friend was fish-napped?"

Thinking fast, Danny tried calling up another interdimmentional friend, this time a know-it-all inventor. "Maybe Jimmy can help us out," he said. But after ringing for a few seconds, Danny realized he won't be able to reach the boy genius. "Darn it, nothing."  
"Jimmy's probably busy with his inventions," Tucker concluded as he chewed on his mini taco. "That's how genius's roll."  
Sam glared, "What could be more important than rescuing Spongebob and his friend?"

Before the techno geek could answer, the two heard Danny groan in frustration. "Ugh I can't reach Timmy either! The heck's goin' on?"  
"As for Timmy," the goth considered. "Well I can believe he won't drop everything to help."  
Tucker smiled at her, "Hey, look at that. We do agree on something."  
"Looks like it's up to us to save Spongebob and Patrick," the teen hero concluded. "Tucker, grab the oxygen tanks and dive suits." Saluting, the techno geek dashed back down the stairs for the supplies.

Sam blinked at him with cautious optimism, "So you know how to safely teleport us to Spongebob's universe using the Recaller?"  
"Yep. Jimmy showed me how to do it...," the teen began as he transformed into his ghost self, but finished sheepishly, "Once. Five months ago. And there was some kind of combination too."  
All of that optimism drained away from the goth. "Oh joy."  
"Look at the bright side, Sam," Tucker chimed in holding the tanks, suits and a plate of mini tacos. "At least our last supper would be the best game snacks ever."

As the light from the Recaller enveloped them the goth sighed, "Even more joy," before the three friends disappeared into Spongebob's world.

-

Most factories have basements, but not many of them have a steep ramp that would lead straight down to the basement. This was just the sort of circumstance that Spongebob found himself in because the moment he pushed through the doors he felt his legs give way and started sliding down the black ramp.  
Fortunately the sponge took the change quite well. "Hey," he mused excitedly, "this is just like surfing at Goo Lagoon! I got this!"

Unfortunately just as he said that, the ramp ended at a drop off and caused the sponge to fall flat on his face. "Only there's no soft sand to land on...," Spongebob groaned. Once he got back on his feet the sponge took a moment to scrutinize his surroundings. Despite the darkness, he could see hundreds of life-sized (or bigger) toys packed into boxes and stacked in rows hundreds of feet high. Some looked like the evil teddy bears that chased him while others were chattering wind-up clams and snakes made from connected plastic. Then there were the strange toys that looked even more out of place, like from another universe kind of place.

In short, the basement was ginormous.

"Patrick?" Spongebob called out, his voice echoing. "Where are ya?" As he stood in the middle of the floor, the sponge began to worry. "Oh, this place is so much bigger than I thought. It'll take forever for me to find 'em."

Suddenly he heard shuffling from behind. Spinning around and taking a karate stance, Spongebob came face-to-face with a familiar looking figure packed inside a clear plastic case.  
"Mmmph! Mmrphhmmph!" the sea star struggled and bounced around his best friend.  
Jumping for joy Spongebob exclaimed, "Patrick! Thank Neptune I found you! Gee, forever's not so long after all."

Taking hold on one of the sides of the plastic container, the sponge began to separate the two pieces. Air that was sealed off began to slip through into the cavity, creating an undesirable noise.  
"Was that you?" Patrick asked when there was enough space to move his mouth.  
Spongebob frowned, "No, that wasn't me. You've just been vacuumed packed and I'm trying to get you outta here...wait a sec." He stopped to sniff. "Now I get it; there's no water in here!"

"No water?!" gasped the sea star. "Seal me up again! Seal me up again!"  
But after checking himself the sponge assured his friend, "It's alright, Pat. There's just enough humidity in here to keep us moist. Although I still don't have a clue why this place has air."  
"Uh, Spongebob? Could you get me out now?"

"Oh, right! Hang on."  
After a few more minutes of brute force and determination (mostly brute force), Spongebob finally pulled apart the plastic and Patrick harmlessly flopped onto the floor. The sea star gave his head a shake before turning to his friend and giving him a big hug.  
"Thanks for saving me, buddy!" cheered Patrick with a dopey grin.  
Despite being almost crushed by the squeeze, Spongebob returned the smile and choked, "No problem, pal."

As Patrick released Spongebob, a pair of curious eyes peered down at them from the stacks of toys.

"Now let's get outta here," Spongebob told his friend. "These toys are evil, Patrick, and who knows what else is down here-" He froze.  
The sea star asked, "Like what?"  
Too terrified to answer, the sponge could only point ahead of him. Gnashing with their big, pearly teeth, an army of wind-up clams were moving toward the pair.  
Being not the brightest of the two, Patrick cheered, "Alright! I've always wanted a Chatter-Clam!" and rushed to the Toybots.

"Patrick, no!" Spongebob screamed. Without hesitation the sponge leapt up and slammed the nearest bot with a karate kick, smashing it into pieces. However two more appeared and snapped their teeth at the pair. But Spongebob grabbed his trusty bubble solution and blew several bubbles at the toys. They popped and splashed the solution on the clams, which then spread to their circuits and shorted them out.

This attack seemed to have taken out a good number of the bots but more were still coming and soon Spongebob and Patrick found themselves backed into a corner. Feeling his best friend in the whole sea clutch him with terror, the sponge was beginning to believe this was the end. _Oh please, Neptune, please. Help us..._ , he prayed.

The king of the seas must have smiled upon them because at that moment, a blinding flash of white light exploded in front of the two. When it faded and his eyes adjusted Spongebob saw three tall figures facing the army of Toybots. On the left was a teen girl with black hair, a dark attire including a T-shirt, skirt and heavy boots, and holding some sort of weapon. On the right was another teen, this time an African-American male wearing a red beret, glasses, a yellow shirt, green shorts and brown shoes.

But it was the middle figure that caught Spongebob's eye; a tall, serious looking male with a black and white jumpsuit, shocking white hair and white boots. The darkness of the basement made the teen's faint green aura even brighter.

The one in the middle clenched his hands into fists as he snarled, "You wanna piece of the sponge? You're gonna hafta go through me."  
"Danny," Spongebob whispered with delight.

If the Toybots were startled by the new intruders, they didn't show it. What they did show were their slicing teeth as they lunged at the teens. Danny dodged backward then blasted the chattering clam with his Ghost Ray, while Sam grabbed another with the Jack-o-Nine-tails and lobbed it against another. Meanwhile Tucker took aim with the wristwatch Ghost Laser and shot a volley at the army, turning them into more piles of broken plastic and metal.

Watching the action from a safe place was fine and all, but Spongebob knew he had to the help the teens. "C'mon, Patrick!" he encouraged his friend as he stood up. The sponge blew more devastating bubbles in the clams' direction, causing more of the bots to short-circuit. Letting out a dopey roar, the chubby sea star leapt high and gave one of the evil toys a crushing body slam. When a clam snapped its jaws close to his face, Patrick responded with a shattering punch.

"No! Bad clam!" he scolded before jumping on top of it. "No biting!"  
After blasting away more Toybots, Danny grinned at the last of the army. "You're right, Pat. Looks like a bit of obedience training is in order for these guys," he said.  
Puffing his chest with a huge breath the ghost teen released the all-powerful Ghostly Wail. The clam toys were no match for the ghost energy waves as they ripped through them and left nothing but piles of nuts and bolts. Danny dropped to his knees, still reeling from the recoil, and struggled to stay in ghost form. This left him open to attack by one last Chattering Clam that threatened to bite him in half.

"Danny!" the friends cried out as they tried to shoot down the Toybot. But something above them was faster.

A ray of pinkish energy blasted aside the clam, making it shatter to the ground. Danny looked at the bot before swinging his head to the left and saw a young human boy dressed in tribal wear land deftly on the ground. The staff he was holding was still tinged with sparkling pink energy.

Smiling at the newcomer, both with astonishment and relief, Danny nodded to him, "Nice shot and thanks."  
"No problem," the tribal boy replied. "And thanks for getting all of those evil toys outta the way."  
As the others rushed to regroup, they got a better look at the boy. He was younger than Danny but had the deep voice of a preteen. A thick of mop of brown hair covered his head which was adorned with a tan colored feather. He was shirtless and shoeless but thankfully not pantless as a tan loincloth hung around his waist. On his round face were purple markings around his green eyes and a short strap lay across his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to see that this guy was definitely not from Spongebob's world.

But that didn't stop the sponge from greeting him. "So, who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Tak of the Pupununu People," the strange boy said. "I'm guessing you're the good guys, right?"  
Spongebob nodded, "Yep. It's the beady red eyes that are a dead giveaway for the evil fellows." He pointed at his ocean blue ones. "By the way, I'm Spongebob Squarepants. Nice to meet cha."

"The name's Danny," the ghost teen smiled at Tak. "And this is Sam and Tucker."  
The techno geek waved, "Yo," while the goth warmly acknowledged, "Hi."  
"And I'm vacuumed packed-," said the ditsy sea star before correcting himself, "I mean, I'm Patrick Star."

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the tribal boy.  
Tak jerked a thumb back at the towering stacks of Toybots. "I've been hiding out up there from those evil toys and trying to figure out a way to escape this place."  
Patrick gazed up at the familiar looking toys. "But uh...these toys, they look like you," he said with a confused look.  
"Yeah, me and some kid named "Timmy Turner". He didn't even look that evil either-"

His eyes lighting up at the mention of the young bucktooth's name, Danny exclaimed, "Timmy?! He's here too?!" What was once a simple rescue now had turned into something a lot more troubling.  
"You know him?" Tak asked him.  
"Yeah, he's my friend from another world."  
Spongebob turned to him, "Hey he's my friend too..." The sponge suddenly spotted a strange light coming from one of the Tak toys.  
"Red!" exclaimed both Spongebob and Patrick before the two pointed at one another and also shouted, "Jinx!"

Tak shuddered at the Toybot. "As if they weren't creepy enough. Apparently these things come from something called the 'Evil Toy Co.'"  
"Do you know how you got here?" Sam chimed in.  
"All I remember that I was sleeping in Jibolba's hut when something grabbed me and put me in some sort of tube. Then these strange metal creatures shined a weird light on my body and then they left me. I was able to use my Juju powers to break through the glass and-"

"Who-who powers?" Spongebob interrupted curiously.  
Tak ignored the sponge's question for now and continued, "-I escaped and hid here. That's when I discovered all the evil toys, including my red-eyed doppelganger."  
"Something tells me we're gonna go down a really deep rabbit hole," commented Tucker. "Or should I say, toy hole!"  
The goth grunted, "Don't."

Danny turned back to the tribal boy. "Do you know where the real Timmy is?"  
"No," replied Tak with a frown. "But now that you guys are here, we could work together to find him. I can use my Juju powers to help."  
Patrick raised his arm. "How are you gonna do that?"  
"Follow me, I'll show ya," the tribal boy said as he lead the group across the steel warehouse. After passing through a wide corridor flanked by stacks of Toybots, the group finally came face to face with a huge round door.

"Now to channel my Juju," Tak began, but Danny stopped him.  
"Actually, lemme channel my Juju," stated the ghost teen. Gathering the group in his arms, Danny tensed his muscles and launched himself at the door, relying on his intangibility power to slip through. But all he and his friends got was a face full of metal.  
Rubbing their sore noses, Tak was the first to stand back up. "Wow, you really need to work on your Juju," the tribal boy judged.

"I don't get it," a bewildered Danny breathed. "I can't phase through." He stood back up and pondered aloud, "People being taken from other worlds? Evil toy impostors? And now my powers aren't working? Sounds like Patrick's fish-napping is just the tip of the iceberg."  
"Oh," Tucker added, "and don't forget to mention that there's air in here too."

Undeterred, Tak stood in front of the steel portal. "As I was saying...," As the tribal boy began waving his hands, Spongebob and Patrick quickly spun around and held their ears and eyes closed. Apparently they were expecting some sort of magical explosion that'll blast open the portal. Danny, Tucker and Sam, however, weren't expecting much.

"I call upon the power of Juju to open the door!" Tak spoke boldly. It was then out of the corner of his eye that he spied a small button next to the portal. The tribal boy quickly pressed it before he was finished with his speech, causing the portal to slide open. Through the narrow tube the gang could see a long hallway that led into darkness.

Tucker, who gave Tak a high-five for using his 'Juju powers', said, "This must led to wherever Timmy's being held."  
"Let's hope we get there before those metal creatures do something really messed up to him," said the tribal boy.  
As the gang started walking down the hall, Spongebob smiled at the newcomer. "Nice job with your Jub-Jub powers! You've just earned yourself a big tick, Tak."  
"Toe!" Patrick finished before the two sea buddies started chuckling to themselves, the sponge with his trademark laugh and the sea star with his dopey 'huh-huh-huh'.

Cringing at the joke, Sam groaned, "Let's hurry up and save Timmy before the puns get worse."  
"Right behind ya," Tak responded as he did the same.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, busy week. Also these chapters are kinda slow but things will start picking up soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

Danny knew that in order to work together and save Timmy and whoever else might be trapped in here, each member had to have some trust in one another. So when he realized that the dark tunnel didn't have much to offer as a threat and there weren't anymore Toybots that the he could see, the ghost hero thought there wasn't a better time then now to get to know the newcomer.  
"So, Tak?" Danny caught the tribal boy's attention. "What exactly is Juju? Some kind of energy?"

Tak explained, "Pretty much. It's magic that comes from Jujus. They're powerful creatures that live in the Juju Realm and we shamans can summon them with Juju powers to help our tribe. I'm one of the few shamans that can use Juju power. At least that's what my mentor Jibolba says."  
"Well after what you did to those buckets of bolts, I'm gonna hafta agree with your mentor."  
"And once I get the hang of things, I'll be the next shaman after Jibolba retires." He twirled his staff with arrogance. "Ever since I could remember I've been studying under him, so I'm basically an expert now." However the tip of his stick scraped the floor, causing a discharge of his magic. The pink energy bounced up and ricocheted off one wall to the next before blowing off Tucker's beret.

As the gang turned their heads to him, a stiffened Tak hid his staff behind him and chuckled sheepishly, "Did I say expert? I meant intermediate."  
"Now that felt oddly familiar," said a surprisingly nonchalant Tucker as he picked his hat. "Although the only thing Danny's ghost powers knocked off me was my feet."  
It was now Tak's turn to question the ghost hero. "Speaking of which, what exactly was that you used on those evil toys?"  
"It's called ghost energy," Danny told him. "I got these powers from an accident in my parents' ghost lab. Ever since then I've used them to protect my town from all sorts of spooks. And sometimes to help my interdimmensional friends kick some bad guy butt."

Spongebob, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, added, "It's what we heroes do best...even though I'm still terrified by those awful ghosties."  
Tucker whispered into Sam's ear. "'Ghosties'? And I thought 'spooks' was corny."  
"Did someone say corn?" Patrick suddenly appeared between the teens. "I'm getting hungry."  
Danny looked the sea star. "We'll stop for a bite after we find Timmy, Pat. Just hang on."

"Hang on to what?"  
Not wanted to respond to Patrick, the ghost teen was relieved when Tak continued the conversation. "Are you guys the only heroes here to save us?"  
"Hopefully not," Danny said to him. "By the looks of things, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

The heroes continued down the tunnel for what seemed like an hour until Spongebob stopped.  
"Hey-" he began before he clasped his mouth shut. His voice had echoed a little too loudly around the group ; the last thing that they needed was more angry toys. Everyone stood frozen, fearing that they probably drew some attention but when nothing happened the sponge tried again.

"Guys, I see light," he whispered and pointed ahead of him. "Let's hurry but keep quiet."  
Nodding in response, Danny sneaked ahead while the gang trailed closely behind. Once they reached the end the ghost boy motioned everyone to wait before turning invisible ( _At least that still works_ , he silently thanked) and walked into the opening. This hold was much smaller than the factory above but was still twice as big as his home's Op Center. Several sky blue monitor screens were fixed onto the sides of the glowing imperial purple wall along with magenta metal platforms tiling the floor.

On the far side of the chamber, there was a lime tinted tube lying on its side with two creatures trapped within. Laying next to the tube was a young human boy wearing a pink shirt and hat over his brown hair, blue jeans and an obvious buck tooth. One look of the unconscious boy set off alarm bells in Danny's head. Making himself visible, the ghost boy flew over to his friend's side.

"Timmy?" he shook the bucktooth boy as the gang joined him. "Timmy, you alright?"  
Blinking his blue eyes open, Timmy groaned, "Huh? Where am I?" He looked at the ghost teen. "Danny? Whaddaya doing here?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Danny with a sigh of relief. He knew Timmy enough that he's a tough kid and would quickly bounced back after what had happened to him and his fairies.

The bucktooth got to his feet and explained to the gang, "I don't have a clue. The last thing I remember was this really strange dream with UFOs picking me up and taking me somewhere...but looking 'round here, that wasn't a dream. This is real!" His fear suddenly turned into panic as he noticed something was missing. "Oh no! Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Don't worry, Timmy," Spongebob called out from across the chamber. "We're on it!" He and Patrick were at the tube and trying to get it open, with the sea star struggling with one end. Tak did a once over before striking the glass with his staff. The tube shattered, releasing the fairies but knocking over the end Patrick was stuck on, trapping him under it.  
Cringing at the sight of an almost crushed starfish, Tucker and Sam rushed over to help Patrick while Timmy reunited with his fairy family. "Cosmo! Wanda! Thank goodness you guys are safe!" the bucktooth cheered. But then he took another second look at the two. "Are you guys alright?"

"No, not really," confessed a queasy looking pink fairy. "We ate too many processed Krabby Patties. And now we feel all sleepy."  
As if on cue, her green fairy husband (who looked even greener) lead his head rolled back and started to snore. Suddenly he jerked awake. "No! Stay away Patty monster!" he cried out as he waved his wand in front of him at nothing.  
"Wait," asked Danny, "why Krabby Patties?"

Spongebob chimed in happily, "Why not? They are the most scrumptious mumptious food in the whole sea." He smiled at the ghost teen who didn't return it. "What? It's true."  
"Don't know, don't care," replied Timmy, his usual go-to phrase for not wanting to deal with the details. The bucktooth turned back to his fairies. "Guys I really need some emergency wishes! Like getting us outta here!"

Wanda sadly shook her head. "Sorry sport, but between us we've only got enough magic to make sure no harm comes to you or your friends."  
"Well, permanent harm anyway," Cosmo added, looking back at the trapped Patrick. Sam and Tucker were struggling to raise the end off of him to no avail.  
The goth had enough. "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

As Danny rushed over to his friends, Timmy had no choice but to resign to the situation. "Enough magic to keep us safe. That's better than nothing I guess," he said.  
Once the heavy end was pushed to the side and out of Patrick's way, the friends rejoined just in time to see Tak doing some weird poses. He was lifting his arms up and down and chanting.

"Uh, who is that and what is he doing?" the bucktooth asked Spongebob.  
The sponge answered, "That's Tak and he's doing it again..."  
After the tribal kid was done with the strange impromptu yoga, he said, "The Power of Juju tells me there are other heroes nearby..."

Danny stood tall and scanned the chamber. "Other heroes? Where?"  
"I dunno, trapped somewhere," Tak admitted. "C'mon, let's find them."  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose and hiding his frustration, the ghost hero and his friends followed the boy across the chamber.

* * *

"Whacha doin', Tucker?" Spongebob asked. The techno geek was looking up and down the huge computer monitors and rubbing his chin with interest. After some searching the gang had come up empty-handed with no new heroes in the chamber. But not wanting to leave no stone unturned, they kept an eye out for anymore clues.

Tucker finally answered the sponge after thinking for a second. "I don't think these monitors were left here as a tasteful decoration. I think they might hold data about all the heroes this guy-"  
"Or girl," Sam added.  
"-has taken."  
Danny stared at the blinking screen and said, "If that's true then it could lead us to where all the others are being held. Think you could hack the database?"

"I don't think, I know," replied the smug techie. Reaching into his backpack, Tucker pulled out his trusty PDA and some connectors. "Just give me a sec." He walked over, plugged in one of the ends to the monitor and the other to his digital assistant and powered it up. The screen quivered for a while as Tucker deactivated the security system.  
"All right!" he exclaimed. "I'm in! Now let's see, who do we have here...?"

Flickering again as a silent protest, the monitor displayed a row of images and words below them. One was marked "Recently Scanned" with a simple tube image.  
"Click that one," Danny pointed to the said image.  
The link opened up a huge list of names in descending order. Most of them Danny didn't recognized but the ones he did sent shivers down his spine.  
"They already scanned me?!"  
Sam glowered when she saw her name. "Has this guy or girl never heard of privacy?!"

"I feel violated!" whimpered Spongebob and rubbed his hands with hand sanitizer.  
An ignorant Patrick pointed out, "Hey look there's me! I'm on the list! Hooray!"  
"No, not hooray Patrick. That's means somewhere in this factory there's an evil Toybot of you!"  
The sea star frowned at him. "Are you trying to stifle my unbridled enthusiasm?"  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Tak whispered to Wanda. "And I thought Lok was full of it."

"Full of what?" asked Cosmo. "Grapefruit?"  
Danny and Tucker ignored the banter as they continued to look through the names. But one appeared that made them worry; it was the same person that had brought the ghost hero, Timmy and Spongebob together to save their worlds from the Evil Syndicate. From then on the four would often team up to go on other adventures and, more often than not, save the day. They owed it all of that and more to the boy genius.  
"Jimmy Neutron!" the three members exclaimed.

Tak cocked his head. "Jimmy who-tron?"  
"Oh yeah, Jimmy," Patrick explained. "He's a friend of ours. We go way, way back...he's gotta big head..."  
Timmy went over to Danny and asked, "Ya think he's still here?"  
"Well considering that he didn't pick up his Recaller when I tried to reach him," the ghost teen replied, "survey says yes."  
Spongebob was already looking around as soon as he saw the name. "But where is he? That's what we've gotta figure out."

"Already figured," Tucker said as he clicked on the Jimmy's name. The monitor then brought up what looked like a spreadsheet of a strange robot that had all the likeness of the genius on one side and on the other an image of him in an odd ring device that had him suspended in a pink light. Below it was a button reading 'RETRIEVE'.  
The gang braced themselves for who-knows-what-might-jump-out when Tucker clicked the link. Suddenly a circle platform opened up from below and from its depths rose the very same ring device that was holding the boy genius.

"Jimmy!" the ghost boy exclaimed and rushed up to the device with the others soon joining him.  
Standing on his tiptoes, Spongebob cupped his hands over his mouth and called, "Hey Jimmy! Jimmy! Can you hear us?"  
"It's no use, Spongebob," Sam said to him. "Jimmy's trapped in some sort of suspended animation. It's kinda like being asleep."  
Tak gazed up at the genius. "Not really the best time to be napping, though."

"How are we gonna get him out?" Timmy asked.  
Before Tucker could race back to the monitor to see if there was something in the database, a black and gray speaker suddenly snaked its way down to the heroes from the ceiling. On impulse Danny jumped in front of his friends and readied his ghost powers, but the strange machine didn't attack.  
"I can help you with that," it calmly answered in a robotic monotone. "Please stand by."

When the machine went silent, Patrick surprisingly spoke up, "Oh no! He's gonna send in more evil toys to get us! Don't worry guys, I'll distract him while you escape!" The sea star then went to work putting on a costume.  
Cosmo sobbed, "Nooo! I'm not leaving you Pat! I'm sticking with you like glue!" As he said that, the green fairy poofed up a large bottle of glue and flew over, but Wanda pulled him back.  
"Will you two take it easy?" she scolded them. "Maybe he really does want to help us."

Tucker frowned, "Help us get captured and turned into robots?"  
Suddenly as if a switch was flipped, the device holding Jimmy was shut off and the genius fell to the ground. Fortunately it wasn't a long fall and he instantly woke up.  
"Huh? What? Where?" Jimmy started in a panic.  
Smiling broadly, Spongebob rushed over to his friend and hugged him. "Jimmy, you're okay! I hope you woke up on the right side of the bed because we need your help."

The genius glanced over the sponge's shoulder and saw the whole gang waiting for him. "Leapin' Leptons! What's goin' on here?"  
At that moment Patrick walked back to his friends wearing a sailor's hat, a blue scarf, blue swimsuit and blue fins. He then stretched himself out on a platform in a very seductive pose before freezing and staring at the gang, who were staring back at him.  
"Why...nothing!" he tried to explain. "Nothing at all..."  
Poor Tak could only cover his eyes and whimper, "Well, that's one nightmare that'll never go away."

"I thought for sure that there were gonna be more Toybots and I was gonna distract them and be the hero."  
Jimmy looked at him. "What are you talking about?"  
"If you heroes meet me down in the basement I can explain everything and help you out," said the speaker who had reappeared. "Take the left tunnel and the first door." The machine then retracted back into the ceiling, leaving the gang with more questions than answers.

* * *

It all seemed so surreal to Jimmy. One moment he was working in his lab, updating his robot dog Goddard with new and improved equipment, and then the next he was asleep in some sort of ring device. Then things got even stranger after his friends explained what was happening, how they were being scanned so that the Evil Toy Co. could make evil robotic versions of themselves and the multitudes of different Toybots that were patrolling the area. And finally there was a mysterious voice from a black speaker that says it could help them, which was now the main discussion among the heroes.  
"So, should we?" Spongebob asked aloud. The group were standing in a circle in the middle of the chamber.  
Timmy looked at the sponge. "Should we what?"

"Should we go to the basement and meet up with this mystery man robot guy?"  
Jimmy was turning over the question in his giant head. "I'm thinking...on one hand it could be a trap and we could all be helplessly suspended in animation while Calamitous continues with his scheme. On the other hand-"  
"Wait hold up," Danny stopped him. "Calamitous is doing this? How do you know?"  
"After inspecting the technology in this chamber, I've concluded that only someone as smart as Calamitous, other than me, would be able to create such high tech devices to abduct, scan and release multiple sentient organisms from other universes, not to mention all the engineering that had to go into building these Toybots."

A sudden noise made the genius jump, but it was only Tak who had fallen asleep while standing up. Jimmy gave him a deadpanned look while behind him Timmy snickered, "Still got it, Neutron."  
"Wha! What happened?" the tribal boy jerked awake. "Did you say something Jimmy?"  
The irritated genius sighed, "I was explaining to everyone that my archenemy, Professor Calamitous, is behind all the kidnapping and scanning."  
"Oh, I knew that."

The gang stared at him, "Huh?"  
"Yeah, his name's on the back of the Toybots' packages," Tak told them. "I saw it when I was hiding in the basement. It said, 'Hand crafted by the Founder of Evil Toy Co., Professor Finbar Calamitous'. So I figured he was the one who kidnapped and scanned me."  
Cosmo smiled, "Wow, when fudge-head explains things I fall asleep, but when Tak does it I'm wide awake. He should really give him some pointers on conversation."  
"Well now that we know who's behind all of this," Danny said, "all that's left is to decide whether we should pay that mystery guy a visit or skip ahead to kicking Calamitous's butt."  
Patrick frowned, "Uh I'm not really good at skipping..."

"We might have to go with Plan A," Tucker chimed in. "When I was scouring the database of those computers I only came up with all the people Calamitous had taken, scanned and released. It doesn't have info on what else is in here or what he's planning to do with all of those Toybots."  
Sam agreed, "He's not putting them on display in a gallery, so let's assume he's gonna be using them to rule the multi-world."  
"So there must be a master module with all the information somewhere in here," Jimmy concluded. Finally making up his mind the genius said, "Everyone, we're going down the left tunnel and entering the first door. Whoever's in there could be our one and only chance to stop Calamitous."

Timmy asked him, "And if not?"  
"We'll go to Plan B: have an epic showdown that'll decide the fate of the multiverse...again."  
A devilish smile crept over the bucktooth's face. "You've read my mind."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chad-bot**

The sound of chewing and smacking echoed through the tunnel as the heroes searched for the door where the mysterious voice supposedly resided. They had figured out quite quickly where the noise was coming from; Patrick eating Tucker's mini tacos. Although the snacks were supposed to be split up evenly among the gang, the sea star had obliviously downed the entire packet much to their chagrin. But tacos or no tacos they had to keep going despite their stomachs' protests.  
"I could ask the mysterious mystery man where the Krabby Patties were taken," Spongebob suggested upon hearing Danny's belly grumble.

Wanda sheepishly pointed out, "Uh, actually, we ate the last of them."  
"But I cooked over a million of them!"  
"What? A million?" Cosmo realized to his dismay. "We only ate 6! That robot lied to us!"  
Eavesdropping on the conversation, Jimmy pondered aloud, "Then what happened to the rest?"

Before anyone could answer, Timmy let out a sharp yelp as something thick wrapped around his neck and lifted him up towards the ceiling. The same thing then happened to Danny before he could react, the weight of his body choking off his trachea. Clutching the ever-tightening coil, the ghost hero managed to look up where he saw the head of a light brown, jointed Toybot snake as the culprit. He kept cool and shot an eye beam at the bot, causing it to drop the teen. As soon as he hit the ground Danny took aim at the other snake that had wrapped up Timmy, but in a split second Cosmo and Wanda struck it with fairy energy. The bucktooth landed on the floor without much difficulty.

"I guess that's one way to greet visitors," Danny snarled at the snake as he rubbed his throat. "Now here's some of my hospitality!" He fired a powerful ghost ray that disintegrated the Toybot upon impact. However more snakes began to appear through the ceilings' tiles and vents, making up a swarm of twenty. All of them with a single-minded goal of ridding the factory of intruders like the team.  
Tucker readied his mini ghost laser as the Toybots slithered closer. "Man, where's a snake charmer when you need one?" he said with dread.  
"At your service!" replied Tak and he stepped forward while lifting his arms up. "I call upon the Power of Juju to charm these snakes!"

With a swing of his staff, the tribal boy fired several pink blasts at the snakes which made them glow for a second. But when it faded away the energy didn't seem to make much of an impact.  
"Uh oh," Tak moaned. "I forgot; the snake charm only works on real snakes."  
Jimmy then stepped forward and held up a ray gun. "Then perhaps the power of science will seduce these automaton _Serpentes_!"  
"Um, fudge head, they're metaly worm thingies," Cosmo pointed out.

Letting out a frightening hiss one of the Toybot snakes struct at him, but was pushed back by the weapon's radio waves from Jimmy's device. The bot twitched for a few seconds before electricity sputtered out of it's body before crumbling to the floor. That didn't stop the others from attacking thought as two snakes paired up and tried to outflank the genius, only to have one be blown away by Sam's wrist ray. The other one lashed out at the goth as retribution, but she was able to grab it with its head just inches from her face.  
"Please tell me these things aren't poisonous," Sam distressed as she struggled with the Toybot.

Fortunately Danny was there to rip the snake away from her. "I don't wanna be bitten to find out," he replied before slamming the bot to the floor and smashing its head with his foot.  
Still the Toybot snakes continued their assult but not without the heroes' resistance: Spongebob trapped them in bubbles before karate chopping them in half, Patrick stomped and jabbed at the bots, Tucker and Sam shattered them with their ghost weapons, Cosmo and Wanda were transformed into a star-shooter device for Timmy and blasted shiny stars at the snakes, Jimmy continued to use his radio ray's waves to destroy them, Danny used powerful ghost energy balls at the bots and Tak was able to skewer several of them onto his staff before releasing an energy blast from it that tore the bots to pieces.

Five minutes into the spat, the number of Toybots snakes began to dwindle. Soon all that was left were smashed bots and sparking machine parts littering the floor. The heroes grouped up and scanned the area, ready to go another round.  
"I think that's the last of them," Jimmy finally surmised, panting a little.  
Tucker sighed with relief, "Man. I'm sweating already. If Calamitous' robot lackeys put up that much of a fight I don't wanna know what the real bad bots can do."  
"Tucker's got a point," Sam admitted. "We better save our strength for the bigger guys. I don't know how much longer my wrist gun's gonna last."

As the heroes talked, Timmy carefully peeked around the corner of the now silent tunnel. At first glance the corridor looked empty, but then he spied what the team was looking for...  
"Hey guys," the bucktooth announced as he tried to get the group's attention. "I think this is it."  
Joining up with him, the heroes followed Timmy's gaze and saw a large windowless door on the right, nestled on the right side of the passage.  
Cocking his ray gun Jimmy took the lead. "Okay guys, prepare yourselves for anything..." he relayed.

* * *

Things could not have gone better for Professor Calamitous. Here he was, on live television broadcasting all over the multiverse, divulging his plans of world domination to all who were watching. Hopefully in fear. Although he was stuck in this diary booth for the duration of the show, the mad scientist had no trouble boasting about his plot.  
"...So you see, it's the energy from the Ghost Zone that will power my evil toys," Calamitous was wrapping up his speech on the video screen. "And that is why I will be named The Biggest Genius!"

By this time some of the show's viewers have gotten tired of the mad scientist's constant prideful speeches. One of them being a blue, squarish robot with a jutting lower jaw and thin arms and legs. It was watching the entire show while laying on a flower print armchair.  
"Not before I name you the worst boss in history!" he scowled in a slight monotone voice. He threw the remote he was holding at the TV screen for effect. The device unfortunately missed and slid across the room to the door that lead to the tunnel. Which had just opened to reveal the heroes.

Before, Jimmy had motioned everyone to be quiet as they entered the room. They were surprised to discover some sort of lounge area that had a large hologram monitor in the middle, a set of computer screens, a TV and a blue robot relaxing on a recliner. There didn't appear to be any Toybots in the room but the heroes kept their guard up.

Following his gaze to the remote and finally the gang, the robot addressed, "Ah! The intruders are here!" It beckoned the team closer, to which they complied. "You can call me Chad-bot, Professor Calamitous' hard working and under-appreciated Help-bot." His tone next turned to complaining. "He becomes a contestant on a game show while I sit here and do all the hard work of keeping the Toybots in line and as for that mustache-"

"I get it, Chad-bot," Jimmy stopped him, recognizing that the robot was more of a disgruntled employee than a threat. "I'm not big on the lip caterpillar either. Could you explain to us what's Calamitous planning with these Toybots and abductions?"  
Chad-bot's yellow eyes lit up. "Gladly. You see, Professor Bad-Mustache had this grandiose plan to take over the multiverse using evil robots. Not the most original idea, even when he 'spices it up' by turning those robots into Toybots and sending them off into other worlds to conquer them."

"I'm sorry," Tucker chimed in. "But how is that 'spicy'?"  
Chad-bot continued, "Using a combination of fairy farts caused by digested Krabby Patties and ghost energy, the professor creates a power source for the Toybots. It's not a coincidence that those are also the three themed ingredients in 'The Biggest Genius'."  
"The what?" Timmy asked incredulously.  
"It's a game show that pits geniuses from all over the multiverse against one another in a mind-over-matter competition. Professor is one of the constants and has this ridiculous belief that he will not only rule the multiverse but also be crowned the Biggest Genius for said achievement. I believe it's called, 'killing two birds with one stone'?"

A dumbfounded Timmy commented, "Geez, and I thought Jimmy had a bad case of over-inflated ego."  
Jimmy turned to the bucktooth with a deadpanned look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Turner. But irregardless, we've got to put a stop to his operation. Perhaps me and Tucker could hack into the mainframe of the factory and shut down it's Toybot creation development."  
"Sounds like a plan, boy-genius!" Spongebob agreed before turning to Chad-bot. "What do you think, Chad-bot? Can you help us?"  
Twisting his metal mouth into a smile the Help-bot replied, "Certainly...if I could do it."

"Huh?"  
"The professor doesn't trust me with robots and computers despite the fact that he created me using both. Instead the main processor is guarded by the Master Model, a robotic duplicate of the most powerful hero in the universe where the factory is located."  
Patrick's eyes grew big with wonder. "Ooh, our universe's most powerful hero...I wonder who they are?"  
At the same time Spongebob had let the explanation sink in. "He means me, Patrick!" Spongebob exclaimed with his mood doing a 180. "Oh, it's true! There's an evil mirror image of myself doing evil stuff; what could be worse than that?"

"Uh, having a literal mad scientist rule the multiverse with an robotic-iron fist?" Sam suggested bluntly.  
"Good point."  
Danny then asked the all important question. "So if we turn that mecha carbon copy into a bucket of bolts, we can shut down this factory?"  
"Correct," Chad-bot replied. "The processor is on this floor. Follow the tunnel to the end. You'll have no trouble recognizing the Master Model, though. Just be careful."  
Timmy gulped but managed to put on a brave face. "We can do it, no problem...right?"

"Right," affirmed Jimmy. "Heroes, let's move out."

* * *

"Who's the greatest scientist in the whole wide world?" Professor Calamitous sang to himself while he checking up on the Toybot factories' progress. "Professor Calamitous!" He then 'mwahahaha-ed' to himself. Everything was going to plan, he knew that much. It won't be long before he will hold aloft his trophy and parade it around the mulitverse. As a matter of fact he had scheduled a parade in Retroville for his achievement after he had conquered all of the worlds.  
Grinning manically, the professor drooled, "Soon...soon, all of it will be mine and I'll no longer be the laughingstock of colleges, universities or gym classes around the world. They will all bow down to me!"

"Excuse me, sir?" a screen showing a rolling bot popped up next to him.  
"Those fools who called me 'Half-Done' and 'Never-Finish' will be kissing my feet!"  
"Sir?"  
"Actually, I'll outlaw any use of 'Half-Done' and 'Never-Finish' as nicknames. They're not even very good nicknames anyway."  
"Sir!"

Calamitous snapped at the screen, "WHAT? What is it already? Can't you see I'm flaunting my victory?"  
"But sir, we just got a report from the Bikini Bottom Toybot factory," the bot stated. "There appears to be an "INTRUDER ALERT" situation occuring there."  
The professor exclaimed, "What? Intruders? But...pull up the security monitors!"  
Tapping on his device the rolling bot's picture disappeared as it was replaced by a collage of monitor screens. Each one showed a section of the factory floor, modules and basement. Calamitous touched one of the displays and expanded it for a closer look. All the color drained from his face when he recognized eight individuals striding through the tunnel to the main processor.

"Oh no, not them," the professor groaned timorously. He glimpsed flashbacks of all the times he had witnessed the heroes' passionate fights...the intense determination blazing in their eyes...their undying stubbornness to save their friends and family...they were not good times.  
But Calamitous hid his concerns from his robotic employee. "Now listen to me, bot," he told it calmly. "I want you to throw every Toybot in your disposal at those kids. Don't let them destroy that factory. Understand?"  
"Yes sir," replied the rolling bot and the screen blinked off.

Shaking off his growing concerns for the future of his plans, the professor went back to work on his speeches...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cosmo asked for the nineteenth time, his voice echoing down the tunnel. "My wings are getting tired."  
Wanda reminded him, "We're fairies, Cosmo. We don't get tired from flying."  
"Try telling them that!" He then thought for a moment. "Hey that's a great idea!"

Meanwhile a security camera hidden from view zoomed in on the heroes and brought up the footage to a wheel bot in the security room.  
Upon seeing the video, the bot pressed a button near a speaker and droned, "Intruders heading towards main processor. Release Jellyfish-Mechabot."  
"Copy, releasing," buzzed another robot in relpy.

Back at the tunnel, the green fairy was barking orders at his wings. "C'mon, you light-weights! Let's go! I wanna see some strain!"  
"Cosmo, you've gotta be quiet," Timmy hissed at him. "The robots will hear us!"  
As if on cue, a strange sound reverberated through the tunnel. The heroes froze and caught sight, at the far end of the tunnel, of a large pink jellyfish that had wheels on its tentacles. It was using them to skate swiftly towards the heroes.  
"Like that one!" Spongebob exclaimed.  
The heroes had just seconds to jump out of the way as the jelly bot charged through. It treated the tunnel like a skateboard halfpike, using it's four tentacles to roll upon the wall, ceiling and floor to turn back. As it closed in the Toybot leapt up and spun its tentacles like a helicopter at the team.

Jimmy thought fast and attempted to blast the Jellyfish-Mechabot with his radio wave device, but it was too late. A flurry of whacks from its tentacles flung the genius back. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hard landing, contemplating the pain that'll come with it. But it didn't. Jimmy's deep baby blues opened and instead found himself floating inches from the floor surrounded by a pink glow. The genius then noticed Tak holding his staff pointed toward him with the tip shining the same color.

"I've gotcha Jimmy!" said the tribal boy and carefully set him back down. At least he tried to instead of the genius being roughly dropped onto the floor. "Whoops," Tak apologized.  
To his relief Jimmy hopped back onto his feet. "It's okay," he said. "I've could've been a lot worse off." The genius then gazed back to the jellyfish bot, which was nimbly dodging the rest of the team's attacks _._ _That robot's mobility is incredible,_ he judged silently. _But this is no time for appreciation in robotics engineering; we've gotta stop it!_  
Seeing Danny using his ghost ray at the machine, Jimmy got an idea. "Danny! Take out those wheels!"

"I was just thinkin' the same thing, Jim," the teen replied and with careful aim, he blasted away one of the front wheels. The result was immediate as the jellyfish bot began to wobble and slow down, giving the rest of the team to attack.  
Spongebob held out his bubble wand. "All together everyone!" he cried. Lining up as if rehearsed, the gang let loose a combined launch of beams, rays and bubbles at the stricken robot. It was too much for the Toybot and it crashed in a heap of metal and sparking electricity.  
Tucker let out a victory cheer, "All right! Ya know I thought this was gonna be a challenge but so far it's like playing on easy mode."

"Don't get too cozy," advised Sam and pointed ahead. "We still got one bit nasty robot left to take care of..."  
But after a double take the team realized that they weren't in the hallway anymore; instead they found themselves in a large chamber with a large machine in the back and odd trapdoors above them. Standing in front of the machine was a large robot that stood taller than any of the Toybots the heroes have seen. And despite being a clunky robot they couldn't help but see a strong if uncanny resemblance to a certain sea sponge...  
"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed. "That's the Master Model of Spongebob? Man its so lifelike its freaky! No offense."

Spongebob grinned at him. "None taken, Tim." He then put on a serious face. "But even though he's quite the handsome devil, there could only be one Spongebob in this universe!"  
There was a few seconds of pause before Patrick broke the silence. "And who's that?"  
Before the sponge could respond, there was a sudden whirring noise from the Master Model. The heroes grew tense when its eyes flashed red and it flexed it's arms out. Upon opening its mouth a torrent of water burst forth. They were quick to dodge it but still got soaked to the bone. It also didn't help that because of the blast they were now were scattered around the chamber. Just as they thought it could get any worse, the ceiling trapdoors suddenly opened and spilled even more water onto the floor.

"Okay," Tucker admitted with some fear in his voice as he climbed to higher ground, "this just turned into hard mode."  
The Spongebob robot continued to assault the heroes with forceful bursts of water, making it hard to get in for close range attack, not to mention half drowning them. It even used the downpour from above to protect itself from the long range offense of ghost rays, star flingers and Juju magic. Of course nothing less expected from the most powerful Toybot in the factory.  
At one point, Tak's cried were heard over the rushing water as he tried to steady himself on a floating crate. "Uh, any ideas guys? I'm not too crazy about sleeping with the fishes."  
"We need more firepower," Danny concluded as he fruitlessly shot at the model, deftly dodging the deluge blasts.  
Spongebob was first to react. "I've got something better than firepower; bubblepower!" he exclaimed. Taking a huge breath, the sponge blew a particularly large soap bubble and launched it at the robot. Unfortunately being a copy of Spongebob it also produced one just as big.

The two liquid blimps collided with a huge pop that sprayed the stinging and slippery solution all over the chamber. Shielding themselves with various devices the heroes were able to escape the blunt of the force. All but one that is.

Spongebob screamed as he was thrown across the chamber before landing in a pile of crates that didn't cushion his fall one bit. The stunned sponge now found himself trapped under the mass. Trying not to panic Spongebob struggled to pick up his bubble wand but to no avail.  
"That. Could've. Gone. Better." he groaned. "But. Didn't."  
He must have pushed a button or something because in the next moment the sponge had dropped into something similar to an airplane cockpit, complete with joysticks and switches. Righting himself Spongebob again pressed another button and this time whatever he was in started whirring to life. When he noticed the rest of the bot through the darkness the sponge realized that this might be his trump card...

There was nothing in the heroes arsenal that was having even the slightest effect on the Spongebob robot; whatever they tried the model just won't stop. By now they were exhausted and chilled from the rising water, coughing up the brine they had swallowed.  
"Don't tell me this mission is over before we even started!" exclaimed Timmy, continuing to shoot stars at the Model.  
Next to him Jimmy replied, "There's got to be a way to stop this thing! But how?"  
His answer came in a form of an explosion of crates that revealed another robot. It was a light brown in color with barrels for attachments, gray metal for arms and legs and a small control cabin. Sloshing through the water with ease the robot had drawn in close enough for the team to get a better look. Expecting it to be another evil Toybot, the heroes readied themselves for anything. They were not, however, ready to see a very confident Spongebob at the mech's controls.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" the sponge exclaimed excitedly through the mech's speakers."A Master Model's worst nightmare!"  
With that said, the mech raised its arms that turned into cannons. With a push of a button, they fired high powered blasts of water at the Master Model. It's strength was confirmed to rival even the doppelganger when its projectiles were strong enough to chip away its arms, legs and finally its chest. With its power sapped from the assault the robot crumbled to the ground in a smoking pile of metal.

The heroes could do nothing but stare at the new weapon that Spongebob had found. With the Master Model defeated, the sponge turned to his friends while raising the mech's arms. "Yeah baby! This is definitely my new favorite toy!" he declared.

 **Author's Note: So yeah, as you can see these chapters are coming in pretty late. That's cuz it's gonna get busy this summer so they're not going to be as frequent as I wanted them to be. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, not by a long shot. More chapters will be on the way!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Robot-Be-Not**

Chad-bot brushed his metal hand against the mech suit, noting his reflection. "It would appear all those memory classes Professor Bad Mustache took were all for naught. Otherwise he would've have remembered to recycle this for more Toybots."  
"I'll have to thank Calamitous once we beat him," Jimmy said.  
After the defeat of the Spongebob Master Model, no doubt with the help of the mech suit that Spongebob had found, the heroes returned victoriously (and waterlogged) to the Help-bot's room. It had struck them that maybe taking down an evil toy corporation wasn't going to be easy as they had thought, a fact collaborated by the close call with the sponge's robotic doppelganger.

Sam was wringing out her jet hair when she asked, "What is that thing anyway?"  
"A prototype for the Master Model," Chad-bot replied. "The professor used it to test drive all the powers that it would use, more specifically the powers of the hero it was based on."  
Danny deduced, "So it can do everything Spongebob can do. Only stronger..."  
"And more robot-y," Spongebob added, still admired at it just as he was when he first used it.

Patrick grinned at his best friend, "You could probably catch all the jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields with this thing on! Or make the biggest sandwich in the world!"  
"But Pat there's already the biggest sandwich in the world. We visited it last year, remember?"  
"It was glorious too..."  
Chad-bot looked at one of the monitors. "Now that this factory has been shut down, I suggest that you heroes should do the same with the rest of them."

"Wait," Tak asked, a pang of fear growing in his belly. "You mean there's more than one?"  
"Professor Caterpillar-stache has built a factory in five different universes, plus the main factory. But in order to gain access to the final one you'll have to input a password. A password that is split into five portions, one found in each of the five factories."  
"I hate to admit it but Calamitous really thought this through," Tucker commented. "Except for leaving the mecha suits laying around. He really needs to put away his toys after he plays with them."  
Jimmy rolled his eyes at the joke before questioning, "Do you know the password for the main facility, Chad-bot?"  
"If I did this story would be a one-shot," buzzed the Help-bot. "You seven will have to acquire the entire password the hard way."

Timmy grinned with determination, "You say 'hard' way I say 'fun' way. C'mon guys, let's head off to the next factory!"  
"And that would be...?" Tak asked.  
Sam offered, "In Amity Park! It's time to finally shut down that bio-hazardous, Earth-destroying sweatshop."  
"And to get a little payback for ruining our game day," Danny added.  
Retrieving his Recaller, Jimmy responded, "As an scientist and avid gamer myself, that's more than enough motivation for me. To Amity Park!"

With a press of a button the device enveloped the heroes in a bright light. Chad-bot had to shield his eyes from the flash. When it winked out they had vanished.  
The Help-bot stood there for a moment before returning to computer and mused, "Now to put my code-breaking upgrades to the test..."

* * *

Everything in town looked exactly like Danny and his friends had left it some hours ago...other than the fact that it felt completely abandoned. Once the light died down from the Recaller, the heroes couldn't find a single sign of human life nearby, leaving the ghost hero to fear the worst (well, not the worst but you know...).  
"Where is everybody?" Danny wondered. "It's like Amity Park became a ghost town overnight...heh, 'ghost town'."  
Timmy and Sam groaned simultaneously at the terrible pun. "Please no," the goth dulled.  
"Don't worry, Danny," Tak consulted, clearly oblivious of the joke. "We'll get your loved ones back and your village will return to normal."

That made the ghost teen really chuckle. "Since when is being half-ghost is considered normal?"  
Again the tribal boy didn't understand but before he could ask what was so funny, a cry rang through the town.  
"Get your oily paws offa me!"  
Danny spun on his heel and took off in the sound's direction with his friends in pursuit. They ducked to the side of a building and carefully peeked around the corner. Down the street was a large transport vehicle with its back doors swung open. There, a young girl in glowing handcuffs was being forcefully escorted by dark teddy bears into the truck. Once she was inside the doors slammed shut, after which one of the bears spoke into a wrist device.

"Subject contained," it buzzed without moving its mouth. "Returning to factory."  
Danny and the others watched as they jumped into the driver seat and sped through the streets to Amity Park's new facility. "Now weird," mused the ghost hero. "Weird I can handle. C'mon you guys!"  
He didn't wait for a response from his friends before Danny launched himself into the air...and came crashing back down to Earth.

"Okay, maybe I can't," the ghost boy realized as he pushed himself up. "How the heck are my intangibility and flying powers shot?"  
Jimmy theorized, "It's possible that Calamitous must've short-circuited your abilities before he released you. Luckily my abilities are still intact!"  
Whipping out another invention, the genius took aim at the truck with a small laser, only it shot a tiny blinking bullet in lieu of an energy beam. It stuck to the bumper of the vehicle.  
"Got it!" said Jimmy.

When the truck was out of sight, Patrick turned to him and scrutinized, "Uh, fudge-head? You let the truck get away."  
"Not for long, my fine echinoderm. Thanks to my newest invention, I've placed a tracking device on the vehicle that'll show us where it's headed."  
He then retrieved a small computer screen that showed a digital map of the town. A red blinking light pinged and moved across the maze.  
Jimmy smiled, "Aha! Follow me!"

With the genius leading the group, Danny asked him, "Is there anything you haven't invented yet?"  
"For as long as there's science and the unknown, there'll always be something to invent," he replied proudly.  
Timmy added slyly, "And for as long as there's an invention, there'll always be something for it to mess up."  
The genius rolled his eyes.

* * *

The great factory loomed in the distance, pumping out belches of gray smoke. A tall chain-link fence surrounded the complex and it's loading zone. Stopping at the gates, the getaway truck honked once before they opened. After the vehicle drove inside, the heroes, who had crouched to avoid being seen, quickly rolled, slid and crawled right behind the truck. The gates slowly closed after them.

Continuing to duck behind crates and steel beams, Danny caught several glimpses of the factory. Seeing it on TV didn't really give it an ominous touch as seeing it in person; the facility towered over the the gang and appeared to eerily glow green and purple. A twist of familiarity curled in the ghost hero.  
"Something tells me that this is where Calamitous is getting all of the ghost energy from the Ghost Zone," Danny said as he kept himself low behind a crate.  
Tak asked, "Are you talking about ghost Juju?"

"It's more of an ectoplasmic force that all ghosts can control," Jimmy explained. "Although I'd like to do a comparison chart of those two energies to see if they're related..."  
Tucker suddenly whispered harshly, "Maybe for another time, Jim. Look!"  
Warily peeking over the crate, the heroes watched as the vehicle rolled backwards to a platform. When it reached the edge, the doors swung open and the two Teddi-nators drivers rushed to the girl inside. They pulled her out and roughly lead her onto the platform despite her protests.

Danny made up his mind upon seeing her and signaled his intentions to Jimmy, to which the genius nodded. He stretched out his hand and held Jimmy's, then Jimmy took Sam's hand, then Sam held Tucker's hand and so on. Once everyone had linked together Danny turned invisible, the rest of the team following suit thanks to their hand contact. They had all the makings of a perfect sneak attack.  
"Patrick, don't let go for any reason," Spongebob whispered to his friend. The sea star gave him an invisible thumbs up.  
Meanwhile the girl continued to wrestle fruitlessly with her restrains. "There's no way I'm going back in there!" she maintained. "You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with me!"

The Toybots remained silent and were just about to shove her inside when one of the bears' head exploded with a green blast. Falling over the rail, both the girl and the Teddi-nator stared blankly before another burst punctured a hole the bot. It also collapsed onto the concrete.

"Okay, I didn't think that would happen so soon," she disbelieved before she saw more Toybots appearing. Some of them were the dark teddy bears from earlier but others were a much different animal; a troupe of grungy, possessed ballerina dolls and vicious yellow toy bulldozers.  
Now struggling frantically, the teenager wailed, "Seriously what is up with this place?!"  
Seeing her distress, suddenly Spongebob became visible as he broke the hand link and jumped in front of her. "Have no fear! Spongebob is here...!" He then noticed the sea star gripping his right hand. "...And Patrick for some reason!"  
"I'm sorry, but you told me to not let go of your hand for any reason," Patrick contested. "Not for just 'some reason'."

Before the sponge could object, a toy bulldozer rushed at them with its bucket. Thinking quickly Spongebob mustered all of his strength and swung his right arm forward with Patrick clinging. The combined speed and weight of the attack smashed the bot into pieces. It was quickly replaced with a nasty ballerina doll that spun with one of its legs preparing to kick. Spongebob braced himself but the teenager stepped in between them with her back turned. The doll's strike destroyed her bindings, exactly as she had thought.  
"Yes! Now to take you guys to the recycler," she said and leapt straight up. At this point the gang realized that they weren't dealing with an ordinary human teen; the springs from beneath her feet when she jumped gave that away. Closing her legs the 'girl's' lower torso became a spiked roller that slammed onto the ground and steamrolled any Toybot that got in her way.

Jimmy stood awed, but said to the rest, "This is all very surreal but I'll take it. Charge!"  
Impressed by her surprising abilities, Danny and his team shook off the distraction and continued to pound the rest of the Toybots into nuts and bolts. With the outside clear of the evil toys, the girl retracted her roller back underneath her and pulled out her legs.  
"Augh, this is the worst summer vacation ever!" she groaned as she brushed off the remains of the bots. "When this gets out at Tremorton High, I'll never hear the end of it."  
Tucker spoke up, "Sure you will...in about four weeks time."

Spinning around, the girl finally came face to face with the heroes. At first she looked back at them with confusion but when she laid her eyes on Danny, she gasped. Sam thought she saw the girl blush but that couldn't be right. After all she wasn't human.

The 'girl', it turns out, was actually a humanoid robot, complete with 'pigtails' on her head, a bolt where her bellybutton would be and small rivets that ran up her arms and legs. Her main color was an off-white with light blue highlights on her 'shirt', 'skirt' and 'shoes'. Her eyes looked the most human, being large and expressive, but everything else showed that it was more machine than natural.  
Danny cocked his head at the female android. She hadn't said anything since her complaints and now she looked like she wanted to eat him, which made him understandably nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.  
The robot suddenly composed herself, or at least tried to because in the next moment her legs sparked and she fell to the ground. Danny dashed over to her despise himself and held her up. Being made of metal this was easier said than done.  
"I'm good!" the robot girl blurted. "There's just a malfunction in my legs."  
Jimmy joined up. "Malfunction? Lemme take a look..."

* * *

Jenny Wakeman had met many heroes over the course of her life in Tremorton but this one was by far the cutest. The boy even had the looks of a superhero that had just jumped out of a comic book; a well-toned and sleek body, a dazzling smile and the perfect name. After what she had been through these last hours, dealing with abduction and trying to escape from her prison, meeting Danny Phantom was the highlight of today.

All of this was going through her transistors as the younger boy named Jimmy worked on her legs with a laser. The others had gathered around and gawked at the girl robot, making her a bit self-conscious.  
"This is unbelievable!" Tucker was saying as he tapped on Jenny's 'pigtails'. "I've never seen such a hi-tech android like this one! Who's your creator?"  
The insulted robot scoffed, "Uh, excuse me? I don't have a creator. I have a Mom, thank you very much."  
"Your Mom made you?" asked Jimmy, lifting his head up from his work. "How?"

Cosmo transformed into his tool and spoke up, "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. I think it's time I told you the story of the 'The Nuts and the Bolts'. You see when a mama robot and a papa robot love each other very much-"  
"That's not what I meant Cosmo!" the genius retorted with embarrassment. "Lemme rephrase it; How did your Mom build you, XJ-9?"  
Jenny groaned, "First off, I told you to call me Jenny. Second off, my Mom built me about 5 years ago, but she designed me as a teenager. She's one of the world's smartest inventors and made a whole bunch of other robots like me."  
Spongebob worried, "Your robot brothers and sisters weren't also taken by the Toybots, were they?"

"I think it was just me. I wonder if Mom'll find out that I've been robo-napped."  
Danny assured her, "Don't worry, Jenny. We'll get you home before she even notices."  
"Really? Wow, thanks Danny," Jenny happily said to him. Next to her Sam gazes over and furrows her eyebrows at the girl's face. _Wait, I've seen that puppy dog look before,_ she realized but kept her observation to herself.  
Jimmy then sat back and said, "Okay, that should do it. Your legs should be working fine, XJ-I mean, Jenny."

The robot girl effortlessly stood up, flexing her newly repaired legs. "Awesome! Thanks Jimmy."  
"Aw it was nothing. I only rewired the circuits so that everything will function normally."  
Jenny then turned to face the factory. "Nobody messes with my summer vacation and gets away with it."  
"Tell me about it," a downtrodden Tucker pipped up. "By the time we get back, everyone in 'Doom 3' we'll be 10 levels ahead of us."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes, because clearly video games are far more important than saving the multiverse."  
"We were just about to give those Toybots a taste of real ghost energy," Danny explained. "Think you could help us out?"  
Jenny smiled, "You betcha! 'I spent my vacation saving the world!' Best summer report ever!"  
"Cool. Let's head inside and turn those bots into scrap metal," the ghost hero said, to which the robot girl squealed with delight. As they entered the facility, Sam was still staring at the new girl with silent suspicion.

* * *

The foreboding factory was a lot easier to handle than the first one, mostly because the heroes understood where they needed to go to destroy it. Sure the ghastly ballerina dolls, angry bulldozers and the way-too-annoying Teddi-nators made the trek all the more dangerous but at least they knew what they were up against. That was Jimmy's mindset as he and his friends out-flanked a group of them mentioned earlier deep in the facility. With some well-placed shots at the bots the path to the main processor got a little bit clearer.

Crushing a Teddi-nator's head with her metal foot, Jenny nodded, "Well that felt good."  
"Wow," Danny mused hesitantly, "you sure are cool with tearing those robots to shreds."  
"Your point?"  
"You're a robot too."

Tucker came up to them as he fixed his blaster and said, "Uh dude, you're half-ghost and you're totally cool with tearing other ghosts to shreds. Same difference."  
"B'sides, these robots can't think for themselves," the girl robot explained. "They're basically toys with nasty stuff put into them. Right Jimmy?"  
The genius, who inspecting the tunnel that led to the computer mainframe, turned and nodded at her. "Absolutely. I don't see any evidence that these Toybots are capable of thinking before killing." He gazed down the tunnel again. "All clear everyone."

As the heroes began making their way to the mainframe, Jimmy continued, "But just 'cuz these robots weren't installed with an high functioning AI doesn't make them any less-"  
Suddenly, as if on cue, a large shape dropped from above and made a loud thump as it landed. Freezing in place, the heroes watched as the form turned out to be a huge, barrel-chested bear standing on two legs and wearing red boxing gloves. It gritted its teeth and took a fighting stance.  
"-dangerous," he finished.

Pounding its clenched fists together, the boxing grizzly swung an uppercut and created a small tornado that swept the heroes off their feet. Danny himself fell onto his back and witnessed the Toybot stand over him as it prepared to smash him with a punch. The ghost hero quickly rolled out of the way before it connected, to which the bear found it's hand stuck in the metal.  
Danny wasted no time in taking advantage of this. "Compared to the Tucker-bot, you'll be an easy knockout!" the ghost boy boasted and proceeded to land a kick to the bot's head. He didn't see its right hand line up until it plowed into his chest.

Jenny gasped as she watched Danny's body fly past her and slam into the wall. He gasped for air to fill his beaten chest as he struggled to stand back up. Narrowing her eyes the robot girl transformed layers of metal over her hands, turning them into giant fists.  
"Eat stainless steel, Rock 'em Sock 'em Reject!" she yelled as she jumped and crashed them into the Toybot which, despite from being released from its hand trap, stumbled back in a daze.  
With the grizzly stunned for the moment the rest of the heroes descended into the fray, save for Sam and Tucker who came to Danny's aid. Spongebob blew several bubbles that quickly corroded away the metal and short circuited the bot before Patrick, roaring at the top of his gills, slammed it with his body.

"You're boxing days are over, Rocky!" Timmy said as he blasted away the bear's arms.  
Jimmy shocked the bot with a taser and replied, "I not gonna Muhammand Allow you to hurt my friends anymore!"  
"Why don't you go back to training pigeons?" Spongebob snidded with a karate kick.  
Cosmo shouted, "Nothing like a big Cup of Joe Frazier to-"

"ALL RIGHT, WE GET IT!" Danny bellowed as he sat up, then clutched his chest. "Also ow."  
Sam chuckled, "I know, they're awful."  
Finally after the serious assault of soap bubbles, karate kicks, energy blasts and terrible puns, the boxing bear collapsed onto the floor. The heroes would've liked to do a victory cheer but upon seeing their hurt friend they rushed to the ghost boy's side.  
"You okay, Danny?" Spongebob asked.

The teen grunted, "Other than having my organs rearranged, I'm good. Thanks for the help, Jenny."  
"Hee hee, no problem," she replied shyly.  
Sam huffed as she pushed her friend back onto his feet. "Uh hello? I helped too!"  
"Yeah, thanks Sam," Danny smiled at her.

Tucker joined in, "Hey, whadda 'bout me?"  
"Yeah, whadda 'bout us?" Patrick added, then said, "No really, what about us? What are we doing?"  
"Last I checked, infiltrating Professor Calamitous's factory," Jimmy reminded him, keeping an eye on the injured ghost hero. "We're not too far from the main processor. Let's keep going."  
Cosmo piped up, "And I know just the theme to lead us to victory!" His head opened to reveal a stereo that began to play a familiar training tune. Wanda gave him a smack and he regretfully returned it into his head.

* * *

Sam was keeping an eye out for more Toybots as she and her friends continued down the tunnel when she noticed Jenny had pushed ahead next to Danny. _Should've kept an eye out for that one,_ the goth grumbled internally.  
"So Danny," the robot girl began excitedly. "Once we beat the rest of these Toybots, do you wanna grab some boba tea?"  
Raising an eyebrow Sam deadpanned, "Boba tea?"  
"They make the best in Tremorton. My favorite flavor's Motor Oil. What's yours?"

Before a flabbergasted Danny could answer, Jenny felt a tug from her shoulder and heard the other girl's voice behind her. "I'm sorry but we, as in me and Danny, have game time penciled in for today," Sam explained with a jeer. "So too bad, so sad."  
Jenny made a odd face at her. It sounded like the goth didn't want her around here at all.  
"But I'm free!" the techno geek chimed in as smoothly as sandpaper. "We'll go down to my place and I can take a closer look at your inner modules."  
The robot girl made a disgusted look and backed up. "What!? Eww, no! What's your deal?"

As the group continued their conversation, Spongebob looked over to the others and laughed nervously, "Well it's nice to see the new girl getting along with everyone. Heh, right guys?"  
"Why does Jenny wanna hang out with Danny anyway? She hardly knows him." Timmy wondered to his floating fairies.  
Wanda frowned, "Oh, I don't like where this is going. We already have enough drama for one day."  
"That's exactly what you said at our wedding!" said Cosmo as he cuddled up to his wife. "Aren't you glad that I bought the poison ivy bouquet instead of the white one?"

"I'm grateful every day," she sighed with a deadpanned expression and looked at all her friends' weddings photos that she wasn't invited to on her phone.  
"Uh guys?" Jimmy interrupted in an uneasy tone.  
The relaxing stroll through the factory had come to an abrupt halt as one by one the heroes stopped in their tracks. They had finally stumbled into the main processor room. Huge conveyor belts carrying blocks of strange purple metal crisscrossed the room, resembling something like the factory floor. Just beyond that was the main processor, seemingly unguarded by the Danny Master Model.

"It's quiet in here," Danny mused as he scanned the room.  
Timmy added, "Too quiet."  
"Maybe the guards haven't noticed us slipping in," Jimmy pondered optimistically. He started walking towards the back for the computer.  
BAM! A large door on the right side of the chamber burst from it hinges and clattered to the floor. Entering the room was the Master Model, looking just like the ghost hero down to the white D on it's chest and glowing green eyes.

The heroes yelped and jumped back. "Nope," Timmy muttered, "For once, I wish you were right..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jungle Jitters  
**  
Once again the heroes had to face off against an evil giant robot who had more in common with the original hero than the team would have liked to know. But that hardly stopped them from making a few comments.

"Ya know," Tucker admitted as he prepared his mini ghost laser. "Despite Professor Calamitous being evil and forgetful as heck, his attention to detail on his Master Models is spot on."  
Jimmy also observed, "The resemblance is certainly uncanny."  
"Ah c'mon!" the real Danny complained. "My ears aren't that big!" After he self-consciously touched his earlobe, the boy turned back to the model. "Alright Calamitous, if I can handle high school then I can definitely handle you!"

The Master Model brought its fists out in front of it in defiance and launched them. The heroes quickly dodged the rocket punches and scattered into a flanking position. Danny figured that this will be just a one shot wonder and, jumping into the air, shot a ray of cold blue energy at the robot's feet. The thin but slippery layer of ice that formed underneath made standing precarious.  
"Now guys!" the ghost teen called out to his teammates.

Not needing to be told twice, the team blasted the robot with a flurry of ghost rays, magical energy, bubbles, hurricane winds and miscellaneous. But much like the real Danny this model wasn't going down so easily. It held out it's arms from its sides, replaced its fists and quickly spun its torso. The pinwheeling arms flung the cubes out from the belts, sending them tumbling around the room. The heroes stumbled out of their paths, if only barely; Timmy dropped onto his front as one grazed his pink hat. Since the conveyor belt was still producing the metal cubes, the Master Model won't run out of ammo any time soon.

Tucker, shaken after sidestepping from one cube, realized fearfully, "I vote we should get rid of that robot as quickly as possible before one of us gets flatten by those boxes!"  
"There's gotta be a way to stop those belts," Jimmy said as he slid next to him.  
"You mean like this?" Tak pointed to a button below him. He had perched himself on one of the conveyor exit hatches so he could avoid the flying debris. Using the butt of his staff the tribal boy stabbed the button and immediately the empty belt froze.  
Danny nodded at his friend, "Good thinking, Tak. Now to take care of that Phantom knock-off!"

The ghost hero flew up and prepared a powerful ghost ray, but the Master Model was faster and launched another pair of fists at him. As he slipped out of the way, the fists struck a large crate behind him and blasted the wooden wall open. Inside was a large and familiar looking robotic suit.  
Danny took notice of it right away, feeling a smirk tug along his mouth. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up," the ghost hero said and flew into its cockpit.  
Meanwhile the heroes continued their assault on the giant robot, but each one was brushed off like a vexing gnat. Jenny was flying toward it to deliver a strong kick when a strange message popped up on her digital screen. It read, 'SIGNAL DETECTED'.

"Signal? What signal" she wondered. Usually her internal computer interprets any incoming radio waves and blocks them if they are from an unknown source. The message that she sees right now is more of a warning than a welcome.  
Just as Jenny began to wonder why this message is here, she suddenly felt her body glitch and tingle. Looking up at her 'pigtails', the robot girl noticed that they were twitching on their own. As Brad had said when this first happened, "They're freakin' out."  
"Wha-what hit me?" Jenny said, but tried to keep cool in front of the team. And as suddenly as it started, her body finally returned to normal. Just in time to see the Danny Master Model swing a punch at her.

Luckily Jenny managed to evade it and switched out her hand for a big disc saw that severed the fist in half. She knew the robot will just grow a new one but this gave her enough time to escape, regrouping with her friends just to see that they had been trapped by the cubes.  
"Man, what are we gonna do?" Timmy cried out as the model closed in. "Nothing's working!"  
Tak breathed deep and prayed, "Guess it's up to me; Juju, don't fail me now!" He stood tall, raised his arms high and chanted, "I call upon the Power of Juju to stop this evil Toybot!"  
Before the model could get any closer, a sudden powerful ghost ray struck the model on its side, sending it tumbling onto the floor. The heroes turned to see a black and white Mecha Suit with all the trimmings of Amity Park's resident ghost hero, down to the spiky white hair and D emblem. Piloting said suit was none other than the original Danny Phantom.

"Whoa, good timing...!" Then Tak wiggled his fingers and started again, "I mean, the power of Juju works in mysterious ways..."  
Danny charged forward toward the Master Model. Though it had already gotten up and was about to fire its rocket fists, the ghost teen simple jammed each gun in the suit's cannon hands.  
Giving the master model a half grin, Danny said, "Told ya I could handle you," and activated the cannon.  
The blasters glowed with that familiar ghostly green light before releasing the energy onto the model. Intense light flooded Danny's vision, being so close to the explosion and all, but he held his ground until he was sure that it had crumbled into a heap of metal.

The ghost hero powered down the machine and leapt out, only to be met by a strong hug from Jenny.  
"Danny you were incredible!" she praised immaturely. "I knew you could do it! You're the best!"  
Bewildered by her comments the teen couldn't help but blush. "Oh, uh, thanks Jen," he muttered shyly.  
Perking her ears, metaphorically speaking, Sam narrowed her eyes in annoyance before squeezing herself between the two. "Uh, 'scuse me? Danny wasn't the only one who was fighting that bucket of bolts."

"Yeah I know but he was the one who blasted it away."  
"If me and Tucker weren't here he wouldn't have the chance."  
 _What the heck is her problem?_ Jenny pondered with annoyance. She jabbed, "I was fighting too, ya know. I almost had 'em a few times."

"You mean, 'we' almost had 'em," Sam retorted. "This isn't a one woman's show, Jenny. We have to work as a team to take these robots down."  
"But I can handle it! You were the one who wasn't doing your part!"  
"At least I am part of it!"  
"What was that?!"

The spat and ranting of the two girls made Danny a little uncomfortable as he desperately tried to separate them. "Okay, guys, c'mon."  
Watching from the sidelines, the rest of the heroes were feeling just as awkward. Since everyone is fighting for the same thing (the safety of their homes) it was assumed that they would work together for the common goal. Now it looking more like this might not be the case anymore.

Finally a fed-up Jimmy sauntered over to them.  
"Knock it off, both of you," he said sternly. "Look, let's just find out the next password in here for the main factory, head back to Chad-bot and you two could settle your differences in relative safety."

"Fine," the two girls ceded, although their tone of voice suggested otherwise.

* * *

The professor was mad and the Toybots knew it even before their superiors made a call to him. In his eyes they had failed, though in hindsight who would've thought that a bunch of kids would band together and take it upon themselves to stop a short yet mad scientist? It certainly wasn't in their computer chips. So now all the Toybots could do was gaze at the monitor as their master berated them mercilessly.

"I don't even know why I ever called you Elite Toys...because you're not!" Calamitous snarled. "You're loser toys! Because of your incompetence, I've lost my supply of Ghost Energy."  
Remaining ever silent, he narrowed his eyes at them. "Now Sponge Bobby and those do-gooder heroes are destroying my factories and finding the password's components. It appears I have no choice but to send in my Top Toybots to finish the job. Mister Huggles!"  
A Teddi-nator bear dressed in green camouflage with an army helmet appeared with his back turned to the camera. It saluted, "Front and center!"

"No!" struck the professor as he flicked the bear away. "That position is reserved for me! Mr. Huggles, I want your Teddy Shock-Troops ready for action in all of my remaining factories. NOW!" The screen winked off, thanks to Chad-bot's remote.  
"I believe the best way to define your current situation would be 'not good'," he said to the returned heroes. Despite the fact that Calamitous was still at the game show's location, he still had complete control over the Toybots and was mindful of the heroes' efforts to thwart his plans. It was definitely not good.

Of course Patrick wanted a more detailed explanation. "Um, could you be more spah...spah...specific about the 'not good' part."  
Chad-bot clicked on the remote again. This time it produced a hologram of what looked like a giant Tesla coil. "The Calamitous Signal antennas have been installed in each factory. This is how Professor Furry-Lip can control the Toybots from his position."  
Jenny, who was standing close to Danny, pulled her attention away from him and stared at the Help-bot. _Calamitous Signal?_ she thought. _Could it be...?_  
"Uh-huh," the starfish said.  
"You must stop Calamitous from using the aforesaid CS antennas that will control the Toybots."  
"I'm with you there."

"Destorying the CS antennas will be even more difficult now that Calamitous is sending in stronger reinforcements."  
After considering the odds in a millisecond, Timmy whined, "This is gonna be worse than...than be babysat by Vicky!"  
"Oh," said Patrick. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked for the specifics."  
Chad-bot had just closed out of the hologram when Jenny spoke up. "Uh, Mister Chad-bot? Do you know what sort of frequency the CS antennas use?"

"Frequency is around 135. Why?"  
"That's what I was afraid of. When I was fighting that Danny Master Model my system picked up a powerful signal and I almost lost control of my body."  
"So does that mean you're gonna turn evil like the rest of those bots?" Tak asked.  
"I thought my defenses would block it out," Jenny tried to explain, "but that crazy Tesla wannabe must've programmed a shield breaker so it would breach my system."

Unsurprisingly this new development didn't sit well with the rest of the heroes as a murmur of worry spread through the team. The robot girl bit her lower lip and wondered if it was such a good idea to tell them she could turn at anytime.  
"Isn't there anything we could do?" Danny asked aloud.  
Jimmy was rubbing his chin deep in thought before answering, "Yes. With just a few adjustments I can improve Jenny's defenses against that radio frequency."

"You'll do that for me?" Jenny asked softly.  
The proud genius waved his hand. "It's just a matter of creating a Faraday cage that'll cause the electromagnetic and radio waves to-"  
"Less explaining, more inventing!" Timmy badgered.  
Trying not to take the bucktooth's demands personally, Jimmy turned to Chad-bot, "You wouldn't happen to have some copper and aluminum around here, would ya Chad-boy?"

"Some? I'm stuffed to the gaskets with them," the Help-bot replied. He pointed out a large closet set aside from the computer monitor. "Help yourself."  
With a nod the genius sauntered over to it and began pulling out various metals. While the rest of the heroes took this time to rest up, Tak was awestruck by how quickly the young inventor sliced the metal apart with his wristwatch laser. So much so that he peered over Jimmy's shoulder for a closer look.  
"You're sure this'll work?" the tribal boy asked.

Jimmy replied, "I'm sure. At least 99.9% sure."  
Tak didn't look like he was buying so Jimmy tried again, "Think of it this way; if we don't help Jenny there's a 100% probability that she'll be controlled by the Calamitous Signal. I don't want to see that happen. This device will give her at the very least a chance to..."  
He paused for dramatic effect. "Fight back the power!"  
"What?" Tak cocked his head.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "It's from an action flick me and my friends watched last night."  
"Oh," he said, not knowing what in the Juju's name is an 'action flick'. "Is there anything I could do to help?"  
The genius grinned. That was definitely his favorite question of the day, besides the ones that needed detailed explanation.  
"Sure," Jimmy said and pushed a pile of metal his way. "Think ya can cut these up into 1 inch rods?"

"By the power of Juju I shall!" Tak replied in a commanding voice. He then chuckled, "That's from an old story that Jibolba read from the 'Book of the Jujus'."  
Jimmy twitched his eyebrows, "Ah," not knowing what in Einstein's name is a 'Book of the Jujus'.

* * *

Some time later the two unlikely friends had completed a welded electromagnetic shield for Jenny. It looked like a small birdcage that would fit snugly around the robot girl's head. Which it did.  
"Sorry it's not the most flattering shield," Jimmy said sheepishly.  
Jenny twitched her 'pigtails' out from the cage. "As long as no one from school sees me like this, I'm good," she replied.

"Now with that taken care of, on to the next factory! Tucker?"  
The techno geek saluted and furiously typed on the computer. Several screenshots of a strange land appeared on the monitor as he said, "And that would be...Pupununu Village!"  
"Pupuwhowho?" Spongebob asked.

Tak's brown eyes lit up. "That's my home! Oh man we'd better hurry! Who knows what could've happened to Jibolba, Jeera and Keeko!"  
"And tapioca and boba and poppari!" Cosmo cried. "Why is it the stuff with funny names that always kidnapped?!"  
Clicking a few more keys Tucker said, "Setting coordinates for Tak's home and...got it! Alright, good luck you guys!"  
"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Danny asked.

"I'm setting up shop here so me and Chad-bot can help you guys locate that mainframe."  
The Help-bot added, "Not to mention keep an eye out for bad bots."  
"Uh huh," Sam said with a sly smile. "This wouldn't happen to be about skipping the 'fighting evil toys' portion, would it?"  
Tucker clutched his heart. "Sam," he feigned. "You really don't trust me? I'm hurt...which I'll take over being squashed by those Toybots."

Rolling her purple eyes the goth joined the heroes preparing for teleportation. "'Kay, all set everyone?" Jimmy asked the team assembled around him. The genius activated the Recaller and the heroes were drawn into the swirling light that disappeared afterwards.

* * *

Chirps, screams and cries reverberated through the dense, steamy jungle as the gang dissolved into the world. The humidity sent a blast of warm air across their face which made sweat prickle their skin. As they took a moment to survey their surroundings the heroes had a flashback to when they were summoned by Shelly the wise old crab to Volcano Island; the verdant wilderness here reminded them of the one they had stumbled through months ago.

Danny awed, "Whoa...you live here?"  
"Not in the jungle, that's too dangerous," Tak said as he explored the area before noting a small foot path through the forest. "This way, guys!"  
The gang trotted down the path with the tribal boy leading them and soon came upon the Pupununu village. Several small huts of various shapes dotted the tilled land, the jungle behind them providing a nice backdrop. There were fences that surrounded small areas of grass and stables for livestock. The huts were lined along a large path with each one equipped with cooking utensils and fires. This had all the makings of a typical tribe expect for the fact that it was devoid of life.

Tak gazed at his village. "Jibolba!" he shouted through cupped his hands. "Jeera! Keeko! Chief!" He waited for an answer but it never came. So in desperation the tribal boy began to call for people he couldn't care less about. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, Lok! Zaria!"  
"Tak," Spongebob began as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
The young shaman gazed at the sponge and sighed, "I know, they're all gone. Man, this is worse than that time when everyone turned into sheep!" he exclaimed, then he sniffed, "Smells a lot better though."

Flashing a smiled Spongebob tried again, "I was gonna say that we're not gonna stop 'til we save each and every one of your Poppari tribe."  
"Pupununu," Sam corrected.  
"That too!"  
Tak smiled. With weird friends like them the tribal boy knew that every was going to turn out alright in the end. He hoped that is.

"I see the factory," Timmy pointed up ahead. The gang followed his motion to a large, crudely made facility. Crudely on account of it being constructed with bamboo, broad leaves and thick wood. Yet despite that the establishment was churning just as much Toybots as the rest of its chain.  
Sam blinked then grinned, "A plant that is made of plants? Now that's eco-friendly!"  
"That doesn't make it any less evil," said Jimmy. "Let's move, lady and gentlemen."

Just as soon as they entered the factory Tak was struck with a terrifying thought. "Oh no. Calamitous is gonna make a Toybot out of all the Pupununu people, including Lok. Poor Calamitous."  
"Yeah," Danny nodded sadly before doing a shaking his head. "Wait what?"  
"A Lok Master Model is gonna cause a catastrophe not even my village could survive!"

* * *

Storming into a factory always results with the guards being alerted of the intruders' presence; this is what the team only now realize when they found themselves circled by brown Teddi-nators wearing loincloths, smaller bears armed with snare drums and spring toys that had a lion's head and a single foot on its end.  
"Well that was quick," Danny commented. "Word must've spread to the other factories."  
Patrick wondered, "Do you think they use the net?"  
"You know the drill everyone," said Timmy as he bravely stepped forward totting his fairy weapons. "Blast away these wind-ups and get to that mainframe."

Jenny shot ahead, "With pleasure!"  
While the robot girl was taking pot shots at the Toybots, below the snare drum bears lined up and started thrumming sound-based energy at the group. Spongebob took the lead as he used his karate gloves to block the attacks before advancing. Once the area was clear of musical attacks Sam zapped back a line of the Drummer Bears.  
Not very far away, Danny had taken to the skies above the spring lion toys. They curled their spring bodies up and hurled themselves at surprising speed. The ghost boy dodged a handful until one ambushed him from the side. It bit down hard on his arm, causing Danny grit his teeth.

"Ow!" He hissed. "Has anyone ever told ya not to bite the hand that feeds you?" He got the bot's swift kick in the stomach for his comment.  
Suddenly it was blown away by a laser courtesy of Sam's...well, laser. The goth puffed away the leftover smoke from its barrel. "Try telling that to Cujo," she replied.  
As the spring lions closed in, Danny landed right behind Sam. The two decimated the Toybot army while back to back.

And even nearer were Jimmy and Tak, tag-teaming a bunch of Teddi-nators. The genius barred one half with his double blade laser sword as Tak blasted the other half.  
Jimmy then asked him, "Wanna try a combo move?"  
"I guess, as long as it doesn't involve dancing."  
The inventor and tribal boy lifted up their weapons. "I call upon the power of Juju to combine our power!"

An intense light formed in the sword and staff that transformed into a tall pillar of pinkish energy. Grinning broadly at their new move, Jimmy and Tak swung down their weapons and slashed through the rest of the Toybots like a hot knife through butter.  
Turns out that they took out the last of the Toybot guards as they now see only piles of charred robot nuts and bolts. The two turned to one another with big grins and high-fived one another.

"Hey!" Patrick suddenly spoke up upon seeing no more Toybots. "I was gonna take 'em down!"  
Spongebob encouraged him, "You'll get your chance soon Pat. Remember: patience is a virtue."  
"It better hurry up before I forget about it."  
Once the corridors were clear of Toybots, Jimmy took out his Recaller and make a quick phone call.

"Tucker," he said, "it's Jimmy. We're in the hallway of the factory. Can you locate the mainframe?"  
A static voice answered, "On it." There was a pause with the occasional clicking sound. Finally the techno geek replied, "Okay, take the first left and go straight through the enclosure."  
Jimmy wasn't sure what Tucker was talking about but decided to go ahead anyway. "This way guys," he said to the team.

The heroes loped down the tunnel until they reached what looked like another chamber. As they wondered how they arrived at the mainframe so fast, it occurred to them that this wasn't the case; instead it was an enclosure stippled by tall pillars of carved wood which towered stories over the heroes.  
"You can keep the factoy outta the jungle," Tak stated, "but ya can't keep the jungle outta the factory."  
Jimmy frowned as he scoured the pen that Tucker described. "I don't like this. There could be enemies hiding all over. An ambush could be set up and we wouldn't even notice."

"They might notice my laser though," said Jenny, looking very sure of herself.  
Sam suggested, "Let's try heading to the other side before anything like that happens..."  
"An ambush?" Spongebob asked. "Or Jenny's laser?"  
"Both."

The gang tiptoed more or less through the wood forest, keeping an eye out for anything that might happen. Then it happened.

Hearing a loud noise, the team looked up to see a large, wind-up monkey bouncing on its tail at the top of a pillar. It cackled as it crashed its main weapon repeatedly; the resulting noise reverberated painfully through the heroes' bodies.  
"So much for sneaking," Danny mumbled as he heard his ears ring. He glared at the Toybot. "But no problem. I'm a lot better at fighting!" Leaping into the air the ghost teen gathered a ball of ghost energy and hurled it.  
The cymbal monkey used its tail like a spring and jumped out of the attack's range. It deftly landed on another pillar and banged its din-inducing plates.

The ghost hero was more accustomed to close-combat and being kept at a distance ensured that the Toybot had the upper hand. So he tried to fly-by punch but the monkey just slid down the pillar at the last second, then bounced from one structure onto another. Danny flew straight using his intangibility to slip through obstacles as he gave chase.  
"We've gotta help 'em!" said Timmy. He turned to his fairies, "I wish I had a hi-tech slingshot and mini sticky bombs!"  
In a poof of pink smoke the bucktooth had what he needed and quickly loaded the weapon.

"Remarkable," Jimmy mused.  
Timmy smirked, "Thanks. I'll have that monkey down in no time with this baby."  
"No, I mean it's remarkable that you know those adjectives without looking them up in a dictionary."  
He thought about turning the slingshot on the smart-mouthed genius, but the bucktooth just made a face at him instead. Taking careful aim Timmy launched multiple sticky bombs at the Toybot, but the ingenious monkey avoided them by slipping between the pillars. The other heroes also made use their long range attacks but to no avail.

Jenny, however, wasn't going to wait until the monkey had Danny in its cymbals. "He needs my help," she muttered and started up her rockets. The robot girl found them using the columns as shields while they launched ghost rays and sound waves at one another. With the monkey distracted Jenny flew right behind it and aimed her laser.  
"Back to the circus with you, Bobo!" she smirked before blasting the Toybot off its perch. It looked like it was going to fall to the bottom but the monkey used its tail to grab onto a peg jutting from the pillar. It swung itself up and crashed its cymbals into Jenny with such ferocity that it left her disoriented and spiraling down.

"Jenny!" Danny cried out and raced to catch her. Unfortunately he was shortly followed by the monkey who was ready for another smash. Sam came in just in time when she fired a small laser from her wrist gun and knocked the Toybot off its course, allowing Danny to grab Jenny's leg before she crashed.  
The ghost hero whooshed a sigh of relief as he helped regain her footing. "That was close," he said letting the robot girl lean on him.  
"Way too close," said Sam.

Shaking her head Jenny stated, "I'm okay! Just gimme a minute."  
A shriek and clanging cymbals told the team otherwise. When the gibbering Toybot was on top of the closest pillar Patrick surprisingly huffed angrily as he walked up to the tower.  
"Patrick wait!" Spongebob called but he friend didn't listen.  
"Hey you big scary...toy...thing! You hurt my friend! Why don't you come down here and...and...get defeated already!"

The Toybot sneered as it threatened to bash its instrument again, but suddenly the pillar started wobbling thanks to the starfish. This gave a certain genius an idea.  
"That's it!" said Jimmy. "Patrick, give that pillar a good shake!"  
"Ooh! Ooh! I want a chocolate shake!"  
Timmy replied, "Right after we get rid of this evil toy, Pat. Now keep going!"

It was getting too difficult for the monkey to keep its balance on the swaying pillar; it also didn't help that it was getting dizzy from the swaying. Finally the Toybot slipped and fell right into the middle of the group.  
Jimmy stepped in determinedly and flashed his choice weapon. "You think you're spinning now? You haven't felt my Tornado Blaster!"  
The wind from the invention tossed the monkey into the air like a rag doll, leaving it wide open for the others to add in their powers of ghost, bubbles, fairy, lasers, Juju and Patrick's regenerative arms. The result was a huge tornado of whirling energy that tore the bot into pieces.

As the winds died down and bits of the mechanical menace fell from the sky (including the oddly intact cymbals), the heroes basked in their success.  
"That was the most awesome attack I've ever seen," Timmy said with enthusiasm. "Let's do that to every Toybot we meet!"  
Tak smiled, "I owe it all to me and my Juju."  
"Don't forget my ghost powers," Danny added.

Jimmy piped up, "Or my blaster."  
"Or my fairies," Timmy stated.  
Patrick waved his new arms, "Or my arms! You've gotta 'hand it' to them!" He laughed loudly at his awful pun.  
"And to my bubbles!" Spongebob said.

"And my laser!" Jenny and Sam said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.  
Tak suggested, "We should call it the Juju-nado!"  
"Call it what you like. Just as long as it gets the job done," Jimmy said, but paused when he hears Jenny and Sam arguing over who used the biggest laser.

"What would you call that?" the tribal boy asked as he gestured to them.  
"Bad Juju."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fairy Fairy Not Quite Contrary**

At first Timmy didn't pay any attention to it, but when he heard the screaming the second time he stopped in his tracks. "You guys hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Spongebob asked as he dug his finger in one of his sponge holes. "My ears are still ringing from that monkey's cymbal smashing."  
The fights with the Toybots, the Super Toybots (which was the name Jimmy had collectively given to the Jellyfish Wheeler, Punching Bear and Musical Monkey) and Master Models were taking its toll on the heroes. As they were now making their way down the bamboo weaved tunnel to the mainframe, some of the teammates were growing sore with bruises, scrapes and cuts. But they all knew that they could've been off at lot worst.

Wanda, now transformed into a star-flinger, looked up at her godchild. "What did sound like, Timmy?"  
"Like someone yelling."  
"A cry for help?" Jimmy wondered.  
"No, more like cursing."

Tak readied his staff. "With my Juju magic no curse will come to harm my friends!"  
"It's not the kind of cursing we're talkin' about, Tak," Sam explained with some embarrassment.  
A vicious flurry of lip-giving suddenly echoed through the tunnel. Glancing then nodding, the team crept through the rest of the tunnel and came upon yet another chamber. There, standing in the middle encased inside a tube, was a young boy with curly dark brown hair and tan skin banging on the glass.

"Come back here and fight, you Cowardly Spring Lions!" he was yelling toward the other end of tunnel, his back turned to the newly arrived heroes. "Bet cha you wouldn't be so smug if I had my belt!"  
But when his demands were met with silence, the boy gritted his teeth. "Man, nothing's working. Nobody's gonna hear me from down here."  
"Nobody but us," Timmy piped up.  
Spinning on his heels, the boy locked eyes with the group. He cocked his head a little, "Who are you guys?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood heroes," Danny responded.  
Jimmy then relayed to Tucker. "Tuck, it's Jimmy again. We've got a prisoner in this chamber. Think you can bust him out?"  
"Already on it," said the techno geek. The genius could hear the clicking sounds of typing. Several seconds later the tube prison started to hum and suddenly lifted the glass up, allowing the young kid to jump onto the floor.  
" _Muchos gracias_ ," the young man said.

Cosmo smiled, "Enchilada!"  
"Now where's my-ah ha!" The boy rushed over to one of the computer monitors and snatched a black belt with silver buckle from its desk.  
Patrick scratched his head, "What's the big deal with that belt anyway?"  
"Ho-ho, this is no ordinary belt," the young teen proclaimed. "Stand back, ladies and gentlemen!"

Spinning the buckle with one hand, a flare of green fire suddenly engulfed him. When it died down a millisecond later the boy's clothes had changed drastically; his shirt and jeans were replaced with a black suit with matching gloves, mask, pants and boots. A tiger's tail curled from his backside and tufts of white fur sprouted from the sides of his face, blending in well with his pointed ears on his head.

The tiger boy let out his namesake growl before shouting, "El Tigre!"  
The heroes stared at the new hero for a few seconds before Cosmo shouted back, "Chimichangas!"

* * *

This day had not worked out as Manny Rivera had thought: first he and his best friend Frida got their fifth detention this month after gluing a teacher's butt to the chair, then the said detention had them clean up the gym's bathroom (that had been recently used by the soccer team) and finally being chased down by a gang of strange looking toys from an even stranger looking factory. Once Manny had come to from the resulting fight he found himself in a tube. The spring lions left as soon as he started taunting. Had the heroes not rescued him, today would've been a total bust.

After introducing themselves, the genius brought Manny up to speed with what was happening all over the multiverse and that they're here to save it.  
" _Ey carumba!_ " exclaimed the young man. "And here I was thinkin' that all the heroes of Miracle City were being kidnapped by Dr. Chickpea."  
A cry of "CHIPOTLE!" echoed from somewhere that made Jimmy to pause. He decided to ignore it and continued.  
"So you'll help us?" He asked hopefully.

Manny asked, "You're asking me to help you guys defeat a loco professor with evil toys and giant robots?"  
"If it's too much to ask then-"  
"I'm in! This'll be great if we survive!"  
"Uh heh," Tak chimed in nervously. "Let's change that 'if' into a 'when'."

Spongebob grinned, "Excellent! Saving the world will look great on your hero resume!"  
"But probably not so much on my villain resume," Manny replied.  
Jenny raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"  
"Well I'm not sure if I wanna be a hero like my dad or a villain like my grandpappi."

The sponge was shocked, as were the others. "What?! Surely you'll choose to be the former," he tried to persuade. "I mean, heroes have things like bravery, honor, sacrifice and kindness. You couldn't get that with an evil-doer."  
"Nope; you get even better stuff!" the boy countered. "Villains know how to have fun, throw the best parties, look awesome while doing evil stuff and have the best zingers."  
Danny pointed out, "Until they get beaten soundly by the heroes when they put the world in peril."

"Details, details. Anyways, I'll definitely help you defeat Professor Calamity."  
Timmy grinned, "That's at least something we could count on. And I promise you, Manny, taking down these Toybots will get you points both ways."

* * *

With some more directions from Tucker the heroes finally made it to the mainframe chamber. And waiting patiently for the heroes was the unmistakable image of the Tak Master Model, fresh off the production line. It was surrounded by tall wooden pillars not unlike the ones that they had come across while fighting the Toybot monkey. The model glared at the heroes as they entered.  
"Oh man!" Manny stopped and exclaimed. "You're super-macho as a robot, Tak!"  
Tak smirked. "But the original will always be super-macho-ier. Let's get 'em!"

Though they barely had a clue what weapons the model could use and had no plan on how to defeat it, by this time the team was getting used to defeating these bots with ease. Here they expect to make short work of this one.  
So uou could imagine their surprise when the robot flashed its eyes and activated the pillars around it to shoot arrows at the oncoming kids. Thought most of the heroes scattered to the avoid the projectiles, Manny was unfortunately caught in the path of them and found himself stuck to the wall.

"Hey, a little help?" he called out.  
Danny heard him and came running. "Hang on, Man," the ghost hero said as he tugged at the arrows. "I'll get you out."  
"Hurry, I don't wanna miss out on all the fighting."  
Turning his head back, Danny replied, "From the looks of things you're not gonna miss much."

Indeed, this Master Model was becoming a pain for the heroes to take down; arrows continued to fire from the pillars while the robot cloaked itself inside a fearsome twister. Timmy tried flinging large stars but each one was pushed back by the winds. Sam, Jenny, Spongebob and Patrick weren't having much luck either with their ray guns, bubbles or arm flings.  
The robot girl raised her voice above the storm, "We've gotta stop it from spinning!"

"That's where physics will come in!" said Jimmy as he shot out one of this own from his Tornado Blaster. However the two twisters simply merged to create one that literately swept the team off their feet. Each screaming hero was flung this way and that around the chamber.  
When he came crashing back down, the genius replied sheepishly, "Oops, forgot to set it in reverse."  
The powerful wind had also sent Tak crashing, only this time into a large crate next to a wall. His face was pressed against a clear cockpit where he could see a control panel within. Before he could do anything else the top slid open and the tribal boy fell onto the seat. As Tak tried to get up his feet pushed buttons and levers in the cockpit. One of his hands pressed a button that brought the machine to life.

Outside the battle was turning to the Tak Master Model's favor. Just before the it could launch more arrows at the stunned team though, a blast of wind came from behind which left it staggering. They turned to see the tribal boy come crashing through a hole in a wooden crate with a bamboo based cyborg brandishing a pair of wind cannons.  
"Great, Tak! You've found the Mech Suit!" Spongebob cheered at him. "You should've known that you were gonna land there and retrieve it!"  
Tak really didn't have much of an answer, so he just replied, "Yeah, lucky me right?"  
Spongebob almost tripped on his face. "Spoke too soon."

Even though Tak had no idea what he was doing with his new toy he managed to turn it and face the Master Model head on.  
"Okay, doppel-creep," the tribal boy began. "This one's for the Pupununu!" He aimed a turbine device with the mech's hand and fired. However the power was too much for him to control as it started waving around like an out of control fire hose.  
"Or maybe not!" Tak cried out.

Jimmy laid on his front to avoid the wind gusts. "Tak! You've gotta control that mech!"  
"I'm trying!" he responded.  
"Be the mech, Tek!" Patrick shouted. "Be the mech!"  
Ignore the sea star's terrible pun Tak tried controlling the turbine once more and finally blew away the Master Model, having it slam hard on the back wall. However it was struggling to get up despite its glitching.

Danny saw an opportunity and said, "Hope you got anti-freeze!" before blasting it with some icy ghost energy. Fortunately for the teen the Master Model couldn't handle the cold and froze in place.  
"Now everyone!" Spongebob let out a battle cry before launching his bubble attack.  
The heroes followed suit, including some more blasts from Tak's Mech Suit, and soon took down the model with ease. Once again all that was left of the Toybot was a scrap heap of nuts and bolts.  
"Awesome!" cheered Timmy. "That's three for three!"  
Patrick scratched his cone head. "But there was only one..."

Meanwhile Jimmy had rushed over to the main frame to search for the item that brought them here in the first place. He didn't have to search long. "There, I've got the next password," the genius told them. "Now let's head back to tell Chad-bot."  
Manny raised an eyebrow. "Who's Chad-bot?"  
"Just Calamitous's own Benedict Arnold."  
Cosmo was beginning to drool. "What I wouldn't give for some eggs benedict right now," he moaned as the heroes disappeared into the teleportation light.

* * *

With yet another factory saved, the heroes waited patiently in Chad-bot's room for Tucker to tell them where to go next. In the meantime they chit-chatted with their new hero/villain/friend.

"I've never heard of Miracle City," Spongebob said. "It must be the most magical place in the world...after the Krusty Krab of course."  
Manny started simply, "Actually it's more of a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. Which is where I come in!"  
"Whaddaya mean?" asked Timmy.  
"I come from a long line of super heroes and super villains. My _papa_ wants me to be a super hero like him but my Grandpappi wants me to be a super villain like him."

Danny stared, "Wait, so you're dad's a good guy but his dad is a bad guy?"  
When Manny nodded, the teen related, "Gee no offense but I don't wanna be invited to any of your Thanksgiving dinners."  
"Now Danny," Spongebob scolded him. "Don't judge a person based on their good or evilness. Not until they do something good or evil. Just look at me and Plankton; sure he's evil yet I'm still his friend and maybe its just me but I think he's a changed since then."

Jimmy chimed in sarcastically, "Yeah, he's changed all right..."  
"But it's cool," Manny continued. "After all Grandpappi's retired from being a super villain. But sometimes when Dad's not around, he teaches me all sorts of villain stuff he used to do when he was my age."

"Really? Like what?" Timmy asked excitedly.  
Wanda raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get any ideas, Timmy."  
"Ah c'mon, it's not like I'm gonna turn to the dark side that quickly."  
Cosmo then reminded him, "What about that time you joined Dark Laser and-"

"...Again!"

Finally Tucker wheeled around on his chair. "Okay guys, next up is Fairyworld!"  
"Cool!" said Timmy. "It's time to show those bots how we do it in my world!"  
Spongebob frowned, "Timmy! Language."

* * *

"Doesn't anyone listen to evil professors anymore?" Professor Calamitous angrily asked no one in particular, except for the one-way screen to the Fairy World Toybot factory. "I said I need to increase Toybot production, but in order to do so, I. Need. More. Fairies!"  
His frustration with the heroes had grown once again after hearing about their recent exploration-turned search and destroy mission at the Pupununu village. The mad man was sure that it would be so remote and out of the way that those brats wouldn't bother to visit it. Now three factories and Master Models were gone and Calamitous's chance of winning the competition were slipping.

Suddenly a strange, white rubber bunny appeared from behind him. "MORE FAIRIES!" it cried out before ducking back down.  
The professor ignored it and continued, "Send in reinforcements to Fairy World's factory to protect the Harvester!"  
"Send in reinforcements to protect the Harvester!" the bunny butted in again.

A sharp cry from the Fairy World's facility rang through the monitor's speakers. The bunny smiled wickedly, "Ah! That must be the sound of Jorgen Von Strangle being neutralized. Nothing can stop us now!"  
"Who are you?" growled Professor Calamitous. There's nothing more infuriating than an interrupting Toybot.  
The bunny replied happily, "Well I'm your minion. All evil doers have minions."  
"You don't have an evil laugh, do you?"

The Toybot produced a high-pitched giggle that echoed through the booth. When it stopped it asked, "Like that you mean?"  
Professor Calamitous didn't tolerate any upstaging by anybody, especially his robots. So as he thought up ways to annihilate this particularly annoying toy he slowly glowered, "I don't want to hear you doing that again. Is that perfectly clear?"  
"Clear as crystal, sir!" the bunny sang and saluted.  
Calamitous turned back to the monitor. "Now, I want the bots to set up an all-you-can-eat storefront that will lure the fairies into the mobile. That is the moment when deviousness and evilness shall prevail!"

The professor than let out a strong laugh, only to be followed by a equally strong cough. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Minion! Make yourself useful and get me a lozenge!"

* * *

Cosmo drooled as he sniffed a wafting scent coming from a storefront. It had been awhile since he had anything to eat other than the Krabby Patties he and Wanda had stuffed themselves with. The green fairy wasn't the only one who noticed it, though; several fairies were flying in and around the establishment hoping to get a taste of whatever was making that smell. They were too distracted to notice all the pipes snaking out from behind it.

"Ooh, an all-you-can-eat buffet," the green fairy sighed. After arriving in Fairy World the team came across the suspicious kiosk and, on Jimmy's suggestion, decided to spy from above on a cloud. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of an evil Toybot inside but besides the magical creatures they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. All that waiting was soon making the group restless, thus while Danny was busy looking through a pair of binoculars at the restaurant (read: trap), Patrick's giggling face popped into view.

"Gah!" Danny yelped startled. "Patrick!"  
The sea star countered, "Hey I just making sure that you were paying attention."  
"Funny. That's what my Dad says."

Meanwhile Cosmo was automatically drifting towards the store until Wanda stopped him.  
"No, Cosmo!" she pleaded. "You know what will happen to you!"  
The green fairy replied, "Don't worry, hun, I've come prepared," and matter-of-factly poofed up a gas mask onto his face.

Wanda shook her head as she turned to the team. "Oh, we need to hurry guys. We've got to shut down that Harvester before Cosmo and the other fairies gas up again."  
"Hm," Jimmy considered as he looked through the binoculars as well. "The machine's controls appear to be up front...and those pipes will lead us straight there. Let's follow 'em!"  
Jenny peered down at the front. "How are we gonna sneak in?"

"Very carefully."

Some time later, a group of strange looking fairies come flying towards the store front. Apparently paying attention is not a fairy trait because the heroes weren't getting any strange looks from anyone. The cheap wings, wands and crowns seemed to do the trick despite half of the group being taller than a normal fairy.  
Sam grumbled, "It's getting harder and harder to avoid the princess stereotype."  
"How is this 'very carefully', anyway?" Manny questioned, " 'Cuz I doubt these sprites are gonna be fooled that easily."  
Timmy replied, "You don't know the fairies like I do."

Suddenly a fairy wearing a blue outfit flew up to them. "Hi weirdest-fairies-I've-never-seen-before! There's a new restaurant that opened today. And they're giving out free samples!"  
"I rest my case," smugged the bucktooth as he and the rest followed the fairy.  
The front didn't appear to show anything related to the Harvester on the outside, much to the heroes chagrin. But they have noticed one specific detail; every fairy that went inside the storefront didn't come out.

The blue fairy, whose name turned out to be Bimpy, peeked through the kiosk's window. "Hi! I wanna a Cranky Cabby please!"  
"It's called a Krabby Patty," an insulted Spongebob huffed under his breath.  
Tak smiled, "Make that two, Bimpy."  
"Make it three," Manny stated.

Jimmy hissed at them. "Guys! Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"The ketchup?" the young boy asked. Bimpy meanwhile called out, "Hello?"  
"We're supposed to be saving the multiverse!"  
Tak groaned, "But I'm starving! I haven't had lunch all day since, you know, I was kidnapped."

"Me neither!" Patrick said.  
As the gang argued, the blue fairy floated over the counter to investigate. He could no longer fight the urge to follow the sweet smell of greasy fast food.  
In the meantime Timmy was defending, "Yeah, we can't kick butts on an empty stomach."  
"Look," stepped in Danny, "you guys are gonna hafta put up with it. Calamitous and clockwork army are probably hours away from taking over everything. I think you can hold on for a little while longer..."  
Suddenly a low grumble came from his belly. While receiving deadpan stares from the group the ghost teen sheepishly chuckled, "Though a bite wouldn't hurt..."

Spongebob then looked around and asked, "Hey where's Bimpy?"  
The heroes also glanced and noticed that the fairy was missing.  
"He was just here a minute ago," Wanda said.  
Timmy leaned over the counter. "Maybe he went inside."

Fearing the worst (well, second to worst), the heroes hopped over the front and slipped inside. All resembles to a restaurant were thrown out when they saw nothing but bare walls and floors...and one large tube with a pointed and lighted sign saying "ORDER HERE".  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his partners. "'Oh, let's have a bite'," he mocked. "'It's not like something bad will happen if we stop for, like, five seconds.'"  
"Oh, okay," said Patrick as he walked towards it, clearly not understanding the genius's sarcasm. But Spongebob was able to stop him.  
"No, wait Pat! It's a trap!"

"Ah jeez, Spongebob," the sea star replied in a matter of fact tone. "It's just one of those new-fangled ordering windows. There's nothing to be scared of."  
As the teams discarded their fairy disguises, Danny took to the air and flew in close to the 'window'.  
"I'm betting my allowance that Bimpy got sucked into this new-fangled technology."

"Careful, Danny," Sam warned him.  
The ghost boy replied, "It's fine Sam, I'm just look-"  
A sudden vacuum whistled from the tube that tugged at Danny's hair. He tried flying away but the suction was too strong, drawing him inside. Sam thought fast and grabbed his hand, but when she started to be pulled in Spongebob wrapped his stretchy arms around her waist. However he was having trouble holding on and everyone else dove in to help. Now everyone was linked in a chain-like fashion but this didn't stop the tube from pulling all of them in.

The heroes screamed as they shot through the tangle of tubes. Unbeknownst to them a scanner situated above a diverged path registered them as non-fairy creatures, which resulted in the left tube to shut and sending them to another wing of the factory. When Cosmo and Wanda came through, however, the scanner caused the left pipe to open and drag them in.

After several seconds of sliding, Danny was the first to tumble out onto his front. He had just rolled onto his back when Spongebob flew past and Sam landed on top of him shortly after.

When the goth pushed herself up and realized that she was face to face with the ghost hero, Sam cringed in surprise. Danny blinked opened his eyes and froze when he saw Sam. The two friends stared in silence before blushing.  
"Ah heh, you okay?" he asked shyly.  
The goth shifted her eyes away, "Uh yeah, yeah. I'm good." Then she gave him a playful but painful punch. "I was better before you 'looked' at the tube."  
"How was I supposed to know it sucked harder than Dash Baxter?"

Spongebob scowled, "Danny! Language." Yet the sponge couldn't help but smile at the two. From the very first time they met to stop the Evil Syndicate from destroying the multiverse to saving Volcano Island, Spongebob had figured out pretty quickly that Danny and Sam had a thing for each other. If only they weren't so shy about it...

Suddenly Patrick's upper body stuck out the tube while the rest of him became trapped halfway. Fortunately the others behind gave the sea star a push strong enough to dislodge him, clearing the way for them. After they picked and dusted themselves off the heroes had found themselves in a chamber connected with tubes.  
Manny curiously related, "So where are we?"  
"Not in the Harvester-thingy that's for sure," replied Tak.

Timmy suddenly noticed something. "Hey, where's Cosmo and Wanda? Cosmo! Wanda!"  
Jenny looked back at the tube. "They must've gotten separated when we went through that Tube of Terror."  
"Knowing Calamitous," concluded Jimmy, "he most likely had set up a system that can filter out fairy magic, so your fairies might've ended up in the Harvester."  
The bucktooth sighed with worry, "Oh man. We've gotta find them before Calamitous force feeds them patties and gathers their magical gas!" He then frowned, "Again!"

Sam glanced at the pipe work and said, "One of these tubes has to lead to the Harvester and the fairies."  
"How are we gonna figure out which one?" asked Jenny.  
Timmy nodded, "Leave it to me."  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small device with an antenna on top. "I knew my Fairy Dust Sensor would come in handy one day.  
I'll just wave it around each tube and figure out which one took the fairies."

As they waited for the bucktooth, Spongebob's eyes widen. "Hey do you think Jorgan Von Strangle knows about this?"  
"Who's that?" Tak asked.  
Jimmy explained, "He's the toughest fairy in Fairy World and self-proclaimed deputy. If anything big happens in Fairy World he's the first one to know, and despite his..." The genius thought the right word, "...Vehement personality, Jorgan has helped us out in the past."  
"It just goes to show," Patrick said, "You don't judge a person by their helmet."

When Timmy returned to the heroes, his face told them everything. Danny and the others understood how much Timmy cared for his fairies; they were basically like his second family. Being separated from them made him anxious.  
"Nothing?" Danny asked, dreading the answer.  
The bucktooth frowned, "Not even a speck."  
"Well it looks like we'll hafta head deeper into the factory."

Tak suddenly pointed ahead. "I think those guys might have something to say about that."  
Raising an eyebrow Danny turned his head to the tunnel. At first the ghost teen heard what sounded like kick balls bouncing since it was too dark to see farther down, but the thing finally revealed itself to be a large red ball with an angry face. And what turned out to be one angry ball was revealed to be hundreds of angry balls.

"Really?" Manny said tauntingly. "Balls? That's not so scary. Bring it, you pathetic pellets!"  
Suddenly the same bouncing sound came from another tunnels as well. Soon hundreds more of the Toybot balls cascaded onto the gang.  
Jenny noticed an opening to one tunnel free of balls. "This way, guys!" she called out.  
The heroes dodged to and fro avoiding the growing sea of balls to try and reach the exit, but the bots blocked them by stacking together. Readying her weapon Jenny was about to blast away the blockade when one ball bashed her down with surprising force. Danny quickly took her place and launched a ghost ray, only for another ball to headbutt his front and knock him back.

Needless to say the scene had dissolved into a chaotic assault.

"You shouldn't have said that, Manny," Spongebob said as he chopped away one ball. "Now we're gonna hafta deal with all of them!"  
Timmy was balancing on one and zapping away at the others when he gave his two cents to him. "Spongebob, we were gonna hafta deal with them anyway. What could you possibly have said that would've stopped them?"  
"Maybe tell them they were making a big mistake?"  
Jimmy, who was using his jetpack to survey above, replied, "I'm starting to think we're the ones who made the big mistake!" before being smacked off by a ball.

In fact, it had just occurred to the team that they were in big trouble; the chamber was quickly filling up with thousands of angry balls turning it into a ball pit death trap. With deadly hive-mindedness the Toybots piled themselves onto the heroes, giving them less room to attack. As more and more balls lumped together it was getting hard to move at all.  
Deep in the pit, Jimmy eyes strained at the few strands of light threw the balls. He realized that he felt the most pressure on his chest, legs, head and arms.  
"Puking Pluto," the genius swore. "They're gonna suffocate us!"

The closest teammate to him was Jenny, who upon hearing that, knew that time was running out for her friends. As a robot she didn't have to breathe, so she was the only one capable of getting the team out of this jam...but how?


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Some minor adjustments made in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: All's Fair-y in Love and War**

Ball pit of death. Sounds like something a pee-wee millionaire would think up to torture servants. But no, this had to come from an egotistical egghead heck-bent on world domination. Jenny hated to admit but this was a creative way to rid of your enemies; one that she'll appreciate more if she and her friends get out of here alive.  
Hearing the heroes cry out for help made the robot girl's internal gears grind. She knew that unless something isn't done quickly it'll be the last thing she hears from them. Her 'pigtails' suddenly began to merge as an idea emerged from her hard drive. They were about to transform into a large drill when Jenny realized the Faraday cage was in the way.

It was not a problem to break the cage, if you don't count being controlled by the Calamitous signal not a problem. Jenny frowned but knew it had to be done.  
After morphing, the large drill had constructed on top of her head, easily tearing the cage apart. The drill then spun and pushed through the balls. Finally Jenny breached the surface and looked out over the sea of shiny compacted spheres.  
"Give my friends some breathing room!" she cried out as she plowed through back and forth.

Layers upon layers of the colorful yet dangerous Toybots gave way from the robot girl's drilling, allowing the gang to escape the confinement. And of course breathe. Spongebob was the first to hop onto one of the balls before balancing on it as if he were at a circus.  
Thinking quickly the sponge said, "I think it's time we gave you guys the slip!" He then grabbed his bubbles, drained it into his sponge body and blasted the liquid all over the chamber.

The slimy film made it impossible for the balls to gain any traction or compact themselves. The ball pit of death was no more, as were the Toybots.  
"Great job, Spongebob!" Danny smiled at him. "Now let's play a round of pin ball!"  
Nodding eagerly, the sponge got into his karate stance and started smacking the bots away while the ghost teen ghost rayed the rest. Not far away the others zapped, punched, kicked and slashed any stragglers. One notable duo being Timmy and Manny.  
"Not bad," the bucktooth awed after the tiger kid slashed the balls in half. "But watch this!"

He lined up a shot and took out couple with his extra fairy star flinger. Timmy then turned back to Manny, "How 'bout that, huh?"  
"Meh," the Latino replied with a shrug. "Needs more firepower."  
"Seriously?!" Timmy paused. Then as he was staring at his weapon, he grinned, "Oh I gotcha...fire."

But before the bucktooth could put his plan into action, a path through the throng had opened to them and the heroes wasted no time in dashing into the tunnel for a quick getaway. Once they were far enough away, the gang stopped to catch their breath.

Tak looked back with a shudder. "That was way too close," he said. "And way too dangerous."  
"I thought we were done for," Patrick admitted with fear.  
Jimmy's face was grim. "Looks like Professor Calamitous isn't playing around anymore. We're gonna have to be more careful next time."  
"Good thinking on your part, Jenny," Spongebob thanked the robot girl. He waited for a reply but nothing came. "Jenny?"

A groan made the heroes turn to her to see her hold her head while stumbling. Suddenly she snapped it up to reveal her once kind eyes now lit up with red.  
"Oh no," Spongebob backed away horrified.  
Jenny morphed her arms into twin cannons as she glowered, "DESTROY INTRUDERS."  
"Guys!" Jimmy desperately shouted to his friends. "Hold her down!"  
The next thing the genius knew half of the team dog piled onto the robot girl; Danny and Spongebob held her arms back, Tak used his magic to suspend her and Manny dug his grappling claw into her chest.

He then dug into his pocket and pulled out some leftover wire. "Lemme just stick this on your head," Jimmy told her as he tentatively drew near.  
It seems that in such high tense situations even a genius would forget that powerful robots like Jenny were equipped with laser eyes. Jimmy was reminded very quickly when two beams of energy escaped from her eyes and sliced through his swirled hair. Undeterred yet at the same time nervous, he reached up and wrapped the wire around the robot girl's head.

Jenny twitched again before blinking her once again kind eyes. "Huh? What happened?" she wondered.  
"You turned evil and almost burned off Jimmy's iconic hair," Timmy stated nervously.  
Retracting her weapons the robot girl covered her mouth and deeply apologized, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
"That's okay. It'll grow back once I use my Neutronic Hair Return serum on it," the genius replied kindly.

Timmy gave him a skeptical look. "I dunno. It didn't work for me."  
"It regrows human hair, Timmy, not fairy hair."  
"That explains why Cosmo started acting like a dog."  
Jimmy just rolled his eyes and turned back to Jenny. "I'm just happy to have you back, Jenny. But that wire's not gonna last long. We need to find this factory's mainframe soon."

Although the robot girl nodded solemnly, deep within her hard drive she felt the gnawing guilt of almost hurting her friends. No, more than burns or burises. She could've killed them. _I don't want let that happen again,_ Jenny thought determinedly. _But I also don't want to leave them here to fight those buckets of bolts. Oh what should I do?  
_ Behind her Sam stared doubtfully at the girl robot. She saw how close Jenny's eye lasers got to Jimmy's head; a couple more inches and it would've taken his head clean off. What if it was someone shorter like Timmy? Spongebob? Or someone taller like Danny? Especially Danny.

So once the gang started walking again, Sam motioned her friend closer as she fell to the back.  
"I gotta tell you something, Danny. This is getting outta hand," the goth whispered.  
Raising an eyebrow the ghost teen lowered his voice, "Calamitous's plan or his ego?"  
"Jenny, you dolt!" hissed Sam. "You see how close she was to slicing right through Jimmy?"

Had they noticed a certain robot's exceptional audio devices implanted in her head the two friends wouldn't have this conversation.  
Perhaps as well, if this robot would just disable her hearing equipment she wouldn't have to hear it.

"It's not her fault," Danny defended. "The Calamitous signal was controlling her."  
Sam replied, "I didn't say it was her fault, I'm saying that she shouldn't hang with us."  
"But you've got to admit, Jenny's giving us some much needed help taking care of these Toybots."  
"Uh huh, yeah. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" _He's not really into that crazy cyborg,_ Sam thought to herself, _is he?_

Danny picked up the glint of fear (or was is jealously?) in the goth's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, once we smash that mirror Timmy colossus into pieces, Jimmy will fix up another device for her back at Chad-bot's place. I think she could hold out a little longer."  
"When did you get all supportive?" Sam finally asked.  
He shrugged, "I learned it from the most supportive person I know."

The goth stared at him in surprise. Then she smiled shyly before huffing, "Oh. Makes sense. But if anything does happens to you, I'm driving into the Ghost Zone to kick your butt outta there."  
"I'll make a note on that," Danny replied with a chuckle.  
As the two friends returned to the front of the group, Jenny was doing her best to hold back tears...

* * *

 _This is starting to get repetitive,_ Jimmy thought to himself as he and his team continued down the unchanging tunnels. Occasionally they'll see a mean-looking pogo stick Toybot or two and turn it into rubble, but most of the time it was a straightforward yet tedious journey. Later the genius would wish that it would've stayed that way.  
A sudden shriek from the tunnel's end got the heroes' attention.  
"Gee, and I thought it was gonna stay quiet," hummed Spongebob before charging ahead heroically. "We're coming whoever you are!"

The gang soon reached an open chamber and readied themselves for a fight. Instead of a hulking Toybot waiting to crush them though, there was a small silver and blue robot running circles along the perimeter.  
It was shrieking with glee, "WHEEE! I'm runnin'! I'm runnin'! I'm runnin'! WHEEEE!"  
Jimmy expected this to be either this is a trap or a reject; why else would a noisy and unpredictable robot be acting like this? But before the genius could make a move, Tak stepped forward.

"Uh, 'cuse me?" the tribal boy started.  
The robot continued its screeching, drowning out any chance of a conversation.  
Tak tried again, "'Cuse me?"  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"  
"HELLO!"

It suddenly stopped on a dime, then turned politely to look at them with its large blue eyes. "Yes?" it squeaked.  
"Is something wrong...?"  
"Nope."  
Jimmy asked, "Then why are you screaming and running around in here?"

There was a pause as the funny machine glanced to the left and right before shrugging, "I dunno."  
Sam sighed, "Oh don't tell me it's one of these robots, is it?"  
"It's one of these robots! Yay!" Patrick cheered.  
Timmy acknowledged, "At least this one won't rip off our heads."

"But that one will," the small robot cheerfully pointed up ahead. A scream echoed through a second later.  
Danny looked at the gang. "Should we investigate that one too?"  
"That's what heroes do, especially if it's something really dangerous," Manny said confidently. " _Vamos_!"

The heroes, with the strange robot tagging along, raced down the hall and entered a large area. It lacked the usual blue walled chamber and instead was designed to be more of a wrestling arena, complete with huge stands for the audience and a boxing ring fenced with ropes. Inside the ring was a crouching green creature that twitched its antennae suspiciously at the arena. It wore a small backpack and suit and in its hand was what looked like an ordinary toilet plunger.

Suddenly a long cord attached to a microphone lowered into the rig before a dressed up Teddi-nator reached up and grabbed it.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" it spoke dramatically. "The Evil Toy Co. proudly presents tonight's big fight!"  
The audience cheered boisterously as the Toybot continued, "In this corner, hailing all the way from the Irken Empire who's a wannabe conqueror of Earth, IT"S ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"  
Standing proudly the alien soaked up the praise. "YES! Cheer for me! Zim! Your supreme leader!" He then taunted, "Now bring out your puny champion!"

The sharply dressed bear smirked mysteriously before announcing, "And in this corner, the number one top seller in all of Dimmsdale this year, the King of Wrestling, the Mighty Macho Man himself, it's LOCO LUCHAAAAAAA!"  
A large shape suddenly came flying in from above and landed hard on the stage. When it stood up to full height, the wrestling Toybot towered over Zim as it glared through a red mask. Bulging, pulsating muscles twitched in his huge arms, bare chest and legs.

The heroes watched from the sidelines for a few moments before Manny realizes, "Oh that's right! Loco Lucha was gonna be that super-macho toy that I was gonna get back in Miracle City."  
"Yeah, I was gonna buy one too," added Timmy. "He's supposed to come with Super Squeeze Pectorals!"  
"And the Body Slam Smack Down! Maybe if we're real gentle we could stop this one and keep it for ourselves. What do you think?"  
Danny looked back skeptically at the Toybot. "I'd think you're all nuts."

Looking as though he might soil his suit, Zim turned to the announcer. "I asked for a puny champion!" he commanded ineffectively.  
The bear was silent as he dinged the bell.

The alien didn't hesitate; Zim screamed in horror and started running around in the ring with Loco Lucha in pursuit. Suddenly the King of Wrestling lowered himself and headbutted the alien into the stretchy ropes, which then flung him back into his chest which trapped him.  
"Ew, ew, no," Zim muttered before booming unsuccessfully to the Toybot. "Disgusting champion, release me from your sweaty meat vice!"  
Loco Lucha, however, just squished the alien between his pecs, so much so that he was shot right back. He had landed on his face near the heroes.

"You got this, Zim!" Gir cheered with ignorant bliss. "Give 'em blood!"  
Tak wondered, "Do Toybots bleed?"  
The alien choked, "Gir! Take out that...puny...champion."  
Suddenly Gir's eyes and blue accents on its body turned red as it saluted, "Yes my master." It quickly jumped into the ring.

Jenny also joined in. "That's our que, everyone." She was soon followed by the rest.  
The Kind of Wrestling didn't appear to be fond of these brats barging into this fight, but nevertheless took a fighting stance against them.  
"Now how 'bout you pick someone your own size?" the robot girl said to him. She then transformed into a larger version of herself. "Like me!"  
Going in for a body slam, Jenny instead grabbed his hands and used its momentum to fling Loco Lucha across the ring, only to have the Toybot use the stretchy ropes to bounce back.

Danny said, "Seriously, dude, you need to chill!" He blasted the wrestler's legs with cold energy and froze them to the ground.  
Bravely approaching the Toybot, Manny flashed his claws and stated, "I've seen some big wrestlers but you are _muy_ super-macho than all of them combined."  
"This is gonna be for all the years I couldn't get into the school's wrestling team!" said Timmy as he readied his star flinger.

The two heroes glanced at one another, then looked back at the hulking Toybot. A couple of attacks would bring it down no problem but that could take some time; its a good thing that both boys were impatient.  
Timmy offered, "Wanna try for a combination?"  
Manny faked giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."  
With a quick gesture, the bucktooth transformed his emergency magic into spinning stars that Timmy flung into the air. Then, Manny jumped up and grabbed one in each hand before concentrated his tiger power to them.

The once golden fairy stars had now transformed into striped, hooked shurikens. Manny then flung them at Loco Lucha, which slashed right through at first glance. But thanks to fairy magic the stars then made a sharp turn and slashed again, and again and again like a boomerang.

Finally the shurikens returned to their satisfied owner. Loco Lucha stood still for a second until he collapsed into a pile of clean cut metal.  
"Whoo-hoo! Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed. "High five, dude!"  
Manny spread his hand for one but unfortunately didn't retract his claws. The bucktooth yelped when his finger barely scraped the tip.  
"Whoops, sorry," the tiger kid said.

Jimmy grinned at them, "Timmy, Manny. That was amazing, and on your first try!"  
"Che-yeah!" the bucktooth strutted. "I can't wait to tell Cosmo and Wanda about this! Teaming up with this tiger teen was the best thing to ever happen to me!"  
He felt several pairs of eyes lock onto him. Timmy gazed at, Jimmy, Spongebob and Danny before added, "Other than you guys."  
"Not so fast, punk!"

The team turn to see the sharply dressed bear pull out a large hammer. "It's time for sudden death!" Even the audience, which consisted of other Toybots, started charging toward them.  
Sam spied an opening. "This way, guys!"  
The gang didn't hesitate and disappeared into the tunnel with the Toybots filing through the narrow space, leading them to getting stuck. They could still hear the one-liners from those pesky heroes...

* * *

Irken's greatest conqueror stopped to catch his breath. If only he was back on his planet; it has so much more air then this stifling excuse for an atmosphere. But the lack of oxygen wasn't going to stop him from conquering Earth, which he was planning on doing so after breakfast. What wasn't scheduled today was a kidnapping, not by him but by someone who clearly wanted Earth all for themselves. The fool fortunately never assumed that he would escape and defeat his out-dated robots.

After he was done going over the events in his head, Zim then turned to the worm monkeys. "I needed no saving from their so-called champion," he told them defiantly. "I was just about to suck the puny warrior's face off with the PLUNGER OF DOOM!"  
The turnip head human named Jimmy smirked, "Well now that we're done not saving you, do you think you could help us?"

His loyal robot Gir chirped, "Yeah! Let's help our new friends, Zim."  
"We don't make friends with the snotty, sickly worm-monkeys, Gir. We make slaves out of them!" he started. "Once we have this planet under Irken control I, Zim, the greatest conqueror of them all, shall sit on Earth's throne! Mwhahahahaha!"

"So he's a villain?" the ghost child whispered to his Gaz-lookalike friend.  
She deadpanned, "What was your first clue?"  
"Are you here to stop me, fools?" Zim glared at them. "Because you won't!"  
A loin-clothed worm-monkey gave him a confused looked. "Uh, no. We're here to stop Calamitous. He's the one who brought you here and trying to take over the world with his evil Toybots."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the alien conqueror. "Someone's trying to take over before me!? Unacceptable! There is no greater conqueror than I! If I could destroy this foolish conqueror before he does, it would greatly appease the Almight Tallest!"  
The human droid groaned, "We got that the first time."  
Suddenly the turnip-head thought of an idea. "So you will help us out?"  
"Yes," Zim hissed. "For now. Then afterwards I'll shall bring you your DOOM!"

Gir cheered, "YEAH, DOOM!"  
Suddenly the disgusting pink sea star started, "Hey you're green and grumpy! Just like Squidward."  
"Who is this Squidward of which you speak?" Zim demanded. "TELL ME!"  
As the two went back and forth, the bucktoothed worm-monkey's fairy dust sensor suddenly began to chirp and flash. He took it out of his pocket to investigate.

"Hey guys, the detector's picking up fairy dust around here," he said.  
Pausing, the ragtag group noticed that the tunnel had several connections embedded along its sides. Any one of them could lead them to the fairies.  
The yellow annoying sponge looked around. "But which one do we go through?"

"No problem, " the bucktoothed worm-monkey smugged and waved his device around each tunnel. Suddenly he came upon one that sent the sensor into a frenzy.  
He wasted no time. "This is it! Now let's go save my fairies!"  
"Hold on a sec, Turner!" Jimmy the turnip head returned. "We have to prepare ourselves for any guards that might be...well, guarding the Harvester. So I think we should take a few minutes to plan-"  
Tak the loin-clothed pointed out, "Uh Jimmy?"

"Not now, Tak. I'm considering all the possibilities we could encounter in that tunnel."  
"Does that include Timmy charging into it headfirst?" the tiger worm-monkey asked.  
The turnip head did a double take to see Timmy swing himself into the tunnel like he was going down a sewer slide and disappeared into the dark void.  
"Sadly, yes," the genius sighed as he followed the bucktooth.

After Tak and Manny joined him, Spongebob smiled at the alien. "Hey Zim, whaddaya say we go in together?"  
"I say absolutely not!" he snarled, disgusted by the fact that he, Zim, was going to acquaint himself with this...yellow thing. "I don't ally with sea sponges."  
"D'oh, it'll be fun. We could sing a song as we go down. In fact I already got a tune at the ready."  
Before the alien could do anything, he was pushed into the tube with Spongebob following behind. As they slid down the tube Zim protested, "No! NO! You may not sing in the presence of Zim!"

 _We're the heroes, we always save the day!  
We're the heroes, we never ever fade away!  
_  
It was horrible! Horrendous! It felt like Irken's mightiest conqueror's antennae were going to break off. He grabbed them and screeched, the only sound that he could make to drown out the sea sponge's wailing. It also didn't help that his robot servant was keening along with it.

Behind them, the ghost child chuckled to his friend, "And I thought Squidward's reaction was over the top."

* * *

In all the shuffling, though, it was Spongebob who actually got there first. He flew across the Harvester's platform and struck a very large, very muscular fairy in camo uniform trapped in a tube similar to Manny's. The sponge was shortly followed by Timmy who landed on top of him.  
"Hey it's your fairies Timmy!" the sponge realized after getting a closer look. "And Jorgen too! He hasn't changed a bit!"  
Timmy replied, "Except now he's in suspended animation."  
"Well there's that. I bet we could get him outta there if we're careful-"

At that moment once again Patrick got himself stuck in the pipe and was once again pushed out by the others. The force made him crash into the zone, dislodging the three fairies from their suspended animation ray.  
"Ugh, where are we?" Cosmo asked as he came to. "Are we in the future?"  
Timmy rushed up to them. "Just a half-hour. You guys okay?"  
"Being in suspended animation isn't so bad once you get used to it," Wanda replied to him. "But then we wouldn't get to see you."

The bucktooth gave them a hug, "My thoughts exactly."  
Spongebob awed at the sight, which was then cut short when the strongest fairy in the universe had woken up and stood up tall as Patrick slowly slid off of his barrel chest.  
"My thanks, tiny heroes!" Jorgan told them in a booming voice. "So the puny professor thinks he could out-strangle the strangle of Jorgan Von Strangle?"  
Manny began, "Well he did capture ya-" But Timmy, knowing better, jabbed him in the ribs to silence him.

"Ha!" the fairy snorted and continued, "I ptooey on his mustache, rip it from his face and use it as a broom!"  
"I'd like to see that actually," Sam conspired with interest.  
Jimmy spoke to him. "Jorgan, do you think you could help us destroy the Harvester?"  
Jorgan grinned unsettlingly, "Yes. It will be my pleasure." He then grabbed his giant wand. "'Mere fairy', the puny professor called me. Ha! I am no mere fairy. I am a Magic Marine!"  
Flying towards the Harvester, the strongest fairy in the universe began to tear apart the machine in such a horrible way that no words could ever describe it.

"Bet that's not covered by warranty," Danny cringed, along with the others.  
Jenny shivered, "I can't watch."  
Finally Jorgan returned to them. "The Harvester is no more. I will take care of the mopping up. But you must go and stop that annoying puny professor man! Go tiny hero people!"  
"It's what we do," Spongebob said, winking at Manny. "Let's hit it!"

* * *

Finally the gang once again come across the mainframe of the factory. And once again a huge Timmy look-alike robot was standing in their way. However Jimmy was the first to notice that there were several large hammers stationed upon tracks which ran horizontally across the chamber.  
"I don't like the looks of those mallets," he voiced with a ting of fret.  
Timmy held out his hand confidently and a large Wanda hammer appeared. "That evil Timmy-bot isn't gonna like the looks of this one either."

The heroes didn't have to wait long for the Master Model to notice them. It flashed its eyes and suddenly opened its chest compartment that shot out orbs of energy. Danny and Sam put up a shield against the onslaught, allowing the rest of the gang to spread out. At the same time, the hammers on the tracks started to roll, raising their heads before swinging down. Jenny had enough time to scramble out of the way before it smashed and looked back to see a large dent where she was a few seconds ago.

"Things would be so much easier if these were just inflatable hammers," the robot girl commented.  
Timmy's blue eyes flashed. "That's it! Cosmo! Wanda! You think you could do it?"  
"I dunno, sport," the pink fairy warned. "We barely have enough power to transform into weapons..."  
The green fairy chimed in, "But how about this?" He zapped one hammer which caused it to stop from crushing Manny, spin around and instead slam the other side.

"Nice!" the tiger kid commented. He looked over to the Master Model who was busy firing its energy and back to the hammer. If he could lure the robot right under the mallet at just the right time...  
Meanwhile, Timmy was striking hard against the machine, careful not to get in a crossfire between his friends and the model, when he suddenly came upon a large sealed door.  
"Let's see what's behind door number 1," the bucktooth stated as he punched the button. The door lifted up to reveal a fighter jet themed robot suit just waiting to be used.

Timmy's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh man! Christmas came early this year!"  
"Oh no!" Cosmo worried. "I didn't get anything for Wanda!"  
Wanda groaned, "You never do."  
Once Timmy climbed inside and got suited up, he rejoined the fray just in time to see the gang having trouble; the Timmy model was proving to be a tougher fighter than the last one as it continued to shot blasts of energy at every which way. Then his eyes caught Manny nearby who was planning with, out of all people (and aliens), Zim.

"Why should I help you, tiny cat worm-monkey?" the alien snarled.  
Manny thought for a second. "Because it'll move you up in the ranks? Maybe to those Tallest guys?" he offered. Like his grandpappi told him: _The best way to eh-swindle someone is to speak their language._  
Sure enough, grandpappi was right. "Ah yes, that is true!" Zim realized. "The Almighty Tallest will be greatly appeased! What is my mission, then?"

The Master Model was preparing to launch another energy orb at Danny when the alien, seeing a mallet had just stopped behind it, displayed his spider-like robot legs from his pack and zapped it. The glitched hammer spun 180 degrees and came down hard on the robot. Although it couldn't quite crush it the force was enough to send it into a daze.

Danny grinned when he saw Timmy fly above him in his Mecha Suit. "He's all yours, Tim!" he called out.  
"Don't mind if I do!" the bucktooth replied and shot out a strong electric whip that wrapped around the Model, closing the chest compartment. With nowhere to go, the trapped energy orb explodes inside and obliterates the Timmy Master Model.  
When the smoke cleared, the bucktooth landed and leaped out of the suit before surveyed the damage. "Alright, we did it!"

"WE?! Infidels!" cried out Zim. "I was the one who put a stop to this inferior beaver cyborg! You hear me? ZIM!"  
Jimmy was about to correct him when Sam said, "Don't. He's too far gone."  
"Right...I'll just get the password." As he walked over to the mainframe the genius wondered if all the aliens, from the Yolkians to...whatever Zim was supposed to be, were always this insane.

* * *

"...And I would like to thank nobody but myself for this great honor for winning the Biggest Genius." Calamitous concluded his speech. Oh it felt so good to say that! And planning out his final scheme for world domination had put him on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin this moment. Absolutely noth-  
"Uh, excuse me Professor?"  
Calamitous sneered as he opened one eye. The minion bunny was staring up at him. "You haven't won yet."  
"I know...I know." He sighed and grumbled. "I'm just practicing my acceptance speech." He began adjusting his weird glasses.

"But everyone can hear you!"  
The professor paused. "What do you mean?" He began looking around nervously, but all he could see was the four walls of the room he was legally required to stay in for the duration of the show. "This is a dairy booth...isn't it?"  
"It's being broadcast," the bunny explained. "They can hear you."  
Calamitous did a double take on the monitor where the heroes were walking through the factory's tunnels. Every single word the professor spoke was being heard by those do-gooders; words that could potentially be used against him, just like that policemen warned him one time when he was pulled over for speeding.

He grabbed his minion by the ears as he snapped at it, "Why didn't you tell me?! Isn't that your job?"  
The bunny didn't look too concerned and pulled out a piece of paper. "Actually my job description clearly doesn't state that I'm obliged to inform you of any-"  
By this time Calamitous was getting frustrated by his robots and Toybots constantly not living up to his high expectations. This smart-aleck rabbit had just broken the last straw on the camel's sore back.  
"I suppose it didn't state anything about this either!" he snarled as he brought out a pin and popped the bunny Toybot, letting it fly around the booth like a deflating balloon.

Once that was done, the professor counted his fingers. "Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Tak, Samantha, Patrick...have I forgotten anyone?"  
Believing that he didn't, Calamitous continued, "Anyhow, I will be declared the Biggest Genius in your hero do-gooder faces and there's nothing you can do about it!" He started laughing manically. Those brats may have defeated all but one of his Master Models but that doesn't mean they won the war. Little did they know that they would be facing a far bigger threat then they could ever have imagine. Something that'll haunt them for the rest of their-

"Hey! They're heading towards my last factory!" He muttered miserably. "Why doesn't anything work out for me?" He started to moan helplessly before lifting his head up to the camera.  
"Oh, uh, you didn't see that moment of weakness, did you?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Circuits Unravel**

"Man, why couldn't we take Loco Lucha with us?" Manny was asking nobody.  
Jimmy looked at him with disbelief. "I'll give you a hint: it has to do with not being, oh I don't know, pummeled down into the mantle by his Bodacious Body Slam."  
"It's called his _Back Breaking_ Body Slam, not Bodacious."  
Overlooking the entire argument was Sam, who could only shake her head. At least it beats not being hunted down by Toybots and scanned...or worse.

The gang had all arrived safely back at Chad-bot's room once again and were getting in a quick respite before heading out to the next facility. It was at this time that had it just occurred to them they had been at this mission for half a day, so the friends were looking forward to finally getting rid of Calamitous soon. Now as long as nothing else holds them back they could very well wrap this up before dinner-  
"Guys," Jimmy interrupted the gang's rest. "We might have a slight delay..."

Dang.

They also hear Jenny quickly contradicting, "It's nothing major, really. I can take it, Jimmy! You don't need to worry."  
"That's where I worry the most..."

"What is it, anyway?" Timmy asked as he walked closer.  
The genius pointed to the small piece of wire attached to the robot girl's heard. "Well after we defeated that Timmy Master Model, I noticed that Jenny's antenna was damaged during the fight. As of now it's barely protecting her from the Calamitous signal."  
That signal was really becoming a dangerous thorn in the team's side. _It's just a matter of time before Jenny-_ Danny didn't want to finish that thought and instead gazed over to his friend. "Tucker, isn't there any way to destroy that signal? It's kinda putting a damper on our mission."

"I'll take a look," the techno geek replied and tapped for a while on the computer. Then a page came up. "Here!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It's the computer's settings! I'll just hack into the profile, stop the signal-"  
"And alert Calamitous that his device has been tampered with," Chad-bot finished nonchalantly.  
"And alert Calamitous-wait, what?"  
The help-bot went on, "The one thing Professor Bad-Mustache wanted to keep tabs on was the signal, obviously because it controls all the Toybots in the multiverse. Not only has he set up the device to alert him if it was disabled but he will make sure to boot it back up with more strength...as kids would say, ASAP."

"So what you're basically saying is that it's not going to get any better for me from here on out?" Jenny groaned with frustration. "Ugh! That Calamitous is so getting to be a pain in the-"  
Manny stopped her, "Don't worry, Jenny, we'll give him his just dues once we destroy that last factory!"  
"Second to last factory," Tak corrected.  
"Second to last factory!"

"We?!" Zim was defiant. "I'm not going to fight alongside a highly dangerous and defective robot. I've got enough trouble with just one!" The robot in question, meanwhile, was munching on tacos it had stored within its head.  
Danny turned to him and deadpanned, "That highly dangerous and defective robot saved your alien backside."  
"I told you, worm-monkeys, I needed no saving! I was waiting for my chance to pound that puny champion with the PLUNGER OF DOOM!"  
"By rounding circles in the ring?"

The words from the alien didn't sting much for Jenny; he was only one in the group that she really didn't care much for anyway. But when she heard the ghost hero stand up for her, the robot girl thought her circuits might short out. _He's such a great guy,_ she gushed. _Maybe he's changed his mind about me after that fight. Maybe he'll finally accept me for who I am. Maybe he'll-_  
Jimmy's low voice suddenly came through, "Zim's got a point."

"Huh?" the group turned to him.  
Zim sneered, "HA! I knew the turnip-head would see it my way! The PLUNGER OF DOOM is never-"  
"No, not your toilet unclogger!" the genius barked. "I mean when you said that Jenny is highly dangerous."  
He heard the sharp gasp from the crowd and realized too late that he may have been a little over the top.  
Spongebob stepped up to defend. "What?! But Jenny's not dangerous. Dangerous to the Toybots, yes very much so, but not to us."

"That's because the Calamitous signal is blocked in this room," Chad-bot inclined. "The moment XJ-9 steps out she'd be at the mercy of Professor Bad-Mustache's radio waves."  
Jimmy tried to be as nice as possible this time. "Look, according to my calculations that antenna won't last any longer than an hour. On top of that, I don't have enough resources to make another shield for Jenny and even if Tucker does disable the signal Calamitous will take notice and make it stronger so that-"  
"If you wanna kick me off the team that badly than just say so!" Jenny cried out in a hurt voice.

Silence fell over the chamber and its occupants. She stood there gazing at each face on the team; Danny's and Spongebob's were of pity, Sam and Zim's looked stern, Jimmy's and Timmy's faces had ones of guilt, Manny and Tak were a bit frightened and Patrick's and Cosmo's were simply oblivious.  
It seemed like no matter what she did to help, the robot girl was still just seen as that: a robot.

Jimmy calmed himself and explained, "That's not what I want to do, Jenny. Really, you're an important asset to our team. So important that you'll need protection; I'll never forgive myself if I allowed Calamitous to hurt my friends and family."  
Jenny's eyes grew wide. "You're serious?"  
"Instead you should stay here and help Tucker and Chad-bot guide us through the factory."  
"Sounds like a plan," the techno geek agreed, despite being a little shaken after the robot girl's outburst.

But Jenny frowned, not liking it one bit. "I'm not a help-bot, you know. (No offense, Chad-bot). Besides, you guys won't get far without me. I'm a robot, they're robots. You have to beat fire with fire is what I'm saying."  
Sam defiantly stood up to her, "Telling everyone that you're better then them won't help your case. You would be still locked up if we hadn't worked together to save you. And if you want proof that other heroes can blast away bots, look around you."  
"Hello! You were using a _robotic_ suit! And blasting _robots_ with it!"  
"It's called the Phantom Peeler, thank you very much!"

Spongebob finally put his shoe down. "Stop it! This isn't helping you guys." He turned to Jenny and said, "How about if things get really bad, we'll call you. While we're all exhausted from the fighting, you'll be as fit as a fiddle and finish off those Toybots."  
"Now that's a good plan," Danny spoke with admiration. "Whaddaya say, Jenny?"  
Taking a step back, the robot girl still felt hurt but decided to put on a brave face. She sighed, "Okay. I'll hold down the fort."

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled," grinned Jimmy as he took out his Recaller and opened a portal. "We'll see you later, Jenny!"  
After the group disappeared, the robot girl muttered to herself, "It'll be sooner than you think."

* * *

In a flash of light, the heroes had arrived at Retroville. Normally at this time the city would be bustling, mostly because it was the day when Retroville Land would give a discount on children tickets. Something that Jimmy and his friends were planning to take advantage of before Calamitous' takeover. But now the streets were devoid of people, cars, and even animals despite being late afternoon.

Jimmy stood there, the horror slowly dawning on him. "Oh no! My parents...my town...MY HOMEWORK!"  
"Why am I not surprised?" Timmy dully said after hearing the last exclaimation. "Anyway, where's that factory?"  
"My tracker says it's located just outside the town, up north."

Danny gazed in the general direction. "Here's hoping that this goes over quickly like the rest of our adventures."  
"Hm, I think I may have seen snippets of the climax while I was looking through my Neutronic Chronovisor," the genius consider. "Let's make sure that prediction comes true!"  
The gang nodded and made their way to the factory.

* * *

This factory was surprisingly more technologically advanced than the others; the Toybots were put together from recycled metal and laid upon a factory line. Several robotic arms attached and laser glued them together before they had an antenna stuck to their heads. Every toybot, mostly the blue box robots, immediately started up on its own as soon as it was off the production line. The entire process was so efficient that it only took about a minute to construct each bot.

Awestruck was a perfect word to sum up the heroes' emotions as they watched the process while they navigated. But this was no time for such emotions; the heroes had worlds to save.  
Jimmy was leading ahead when the box robots and purple pogo-sticks appeared, spoiling for a fight. Fortunately a generous helping of ghost blasts, fairy magic, bubbles, electronic impulses, Juju magic, metal claws, alien lasers and tacos pounded them into scrap.

Speaking of tacos, Gir was launching several bunches when a box robot swung widely towards him. But it was shortly blasted into pieces by Zim's laser.  
"Yay, explosions! Do it again!" cheered the little robot.  
The alien replied with a twisted grin, "Soon, Gir. Once I report my single-handed victory over the pathetic professor, The Mighty Tallest surely will be pleased! Yes! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"  
"Can I explode too?"

After the fighting had died down for the moment, the team began picking off the last stranglers.

"Ya know on the bright side, Calamari's Toybots sure are predictable," Manny stated after slicing a robot in half. "They see us, they attack us, we attack them, they get cut into ribbons."  
Timmy nodded as he stepped back to examine his work. "And the best part is that this'll be the last time we see these wind-up rejects before he goes down."  
"Hooray for us!" Cosmo cheered, brushing off his wand. "If only Jenny could see us now..."

The dim fairy's statement had a profound effect and almost immediately the team went silent. Whenever they started something together (like saving the multiverse) they would finish it together. It was like a code to them; even though one lost teammate won't hamper their progress, the gang still felt like something was missing. Something robotic.

Sam sighed, "Thanks, Captain Obvious..." Yet she couldn't help but feel a little bad for the robot girl.  
Tak turned to the genius. "Jimmy, isn't there anything we can do to have Jenny fight with us, instead against us?"  
"Once we make it to the mainframe I'll see if I can find some resources. Though if Chad-bot couldn't get through I'm not sure if I-"  
"Now don't start with that! Sure you can! You are a genius after all."

Swelling with pride, Jimmy agreed, "You're right, Sponge! I can do it. Soon we'll have Jenny back in the game in no time!"  
"Just what we needed," Timmy stated snidely. "An ego boost."  
The boy genius didn't counter for now. He'll save that for after his ego saves the multiverse.

* * *

Soon the team had come upon another large chamber, which meant that a mega-Toybot (Jimmy's name for those really big and hazardous Toybots) is hiding somewhere. That somewhere happened to be above them.  
Suddenly a blue toy helicopter swooped down on the gang from the shadows and lunged at them with it's spinning blades. Fortunately the heroes heard the chopper before they saw it and dodged the attack. Danny shot out a ghost blast but the Toybot ascended too quickly for it to connect.  
"It's the classic 'slash and dash' approach," Tak noticed as he retrieved his staff. "That's my tactic! Though it's more dashing than slashing..."

Danny kept his eye on the Toybot. "That buzz bomb's gonna hafta do better than that to throw us off!"  
Just at that moment, the helicopter opened its bottom compartment and dropped several heavy balls above the team. At first they didn't think that much of it but when the balls crashed nearby, the heroes were knocked off their feet by a surprise explosion. Turns out they were bombs.  
"Wow, that is better!" Patrick mused.

Along with swooping over the heroes, the helicopter even went after anyone taking into the air; Danny learned this the hard way when he rose up to the chopper's height to try and get a punch in. The Toybot responded with another slash attack, barely nicking the dodging teen in the neck. But this gave enough time for the helicopter to swing its tail rudder at him and send him reeling towards the ground.  
"Danny!" Spongebob exclaimed fearfully and quickly blew a large bubble. He kicked it under the teen the just before he crashed.

Opening his eyes, and expecting some sort of pain, Danny realized that he was saved. Until it popped which then caused him to land on his backside.  
 _There it is_ , he groaned internally as he rubbed his sore tailbone. _At least it beats not feeling anything ever again._  
Spongebob and Sam were at his side in seconds. "You okay?" asked the goth.  
"Yeah, yeah," Danny replied, standing back up. "Thanks for the save, Sponge."

The sponge grinned, "Don't thank me, Dan. Thank my trusty bubbles-" He paused, then grinned even bigger. "THAT'S IT! I know how to beat that Toybot, guys!"  
Danny curiously glanced down at the sponge's solution bottle and quickly pieced together what he had in mind. "Great minds do think alike," he pleasently acknowledged.  
As the helicopter began its descend on the gang again, Danny and Spongebob took up their positions. Taking a deep breath the sponge created a large bubble and held tight to it. Meanwhile the ghost hero focused on it carefully, his hands glowing green. Suddenly a swirling vortex of ghost energy filled the sphere until it was fit to burst.

"Ready?" Spongebob asked.  
Danny nodded, "Ready!"  
The Toybot was lowering its blades at the others who were distracting it (as Danny and Spongebob had asked), moving itself closer to them until...  
"Heave HO!"  
Together the two friends pushed the bubble ahead. The helicopter couldn't get away in time and was quickly engulfed. A very confused Toybot was now floating upwards toward the ceiling.

"Well, you stopped it," Manny said, drawing out his claws. "Now I'll finish it!"  
But the tiger kid stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet, my fine friend," Spongebob replied with a amused grin. "You know what they say; good things come to those who wait."  
And how; moments later an explosion of bubble solution and ghost energy burst from above. Seconds later a crash shook the floor, which turned out to be the helicopter, now nothing but a heap of metal and plastic.

Chuckling Danny added, "Well not for the Toybot..."

"Yeah, we did it!" Manny cheered. "Again! Whew, we're really on a roll aren't we guys?"  
Tak grinned, "You can say that again."  
"Actually don't," said Sam. "We don't wanna jinx anything now..."  
Timmy waved him off, "Don't be such a worry wort, Sam. We're the best heroes this multiverse has ever seen. Nothing can stop us. Absolutely-"

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" came a harsh scream, jump scaring the bucktooth into Danny's arms. From a tunnel nearby a stout, pudgy kid wearing glasses and a striped shirt was running (more like waddling) out from the end. Behind him was a taller kid with dark spikey hair and a light blue shirt. Jimmy recognized his best friends immediately with disbelief.  
The pudgy kid tripped just before he reached the gang, followed by the taller boy who fell on top.

"Ow! Sheen, you hit my tailbone," whined the llama lover.  
The Ultra-fan rolled off of him, still panting but sarcastic as ever. "Oh I'm sorry, Carl, but I couldn't see were I going with you in front of me!"  
"Well maybe you should've gone ahead instead looking for your Ultra Lord doll!"  
"He's not a doll, he's an action figure and you know it! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Jimmy finally stepped in. "Carl! Sheen! How did you guys get in here?"  
When Carl noticed the team after standing up, he smiled, "Oh hi Jimmy! Me and Sheen were taken away by these evil stuffed teddy bears! It was horrible! But I knew you and your friends would come and save us like you always do so-"  
Running out of patience, Zim barked, "I'm not here for you, fat worm-monkey. I'm here to destroy that atrocious excuse for a evil dictator, as the only one who is capable of ruling this planet is ME! ZIM!"

In his moment of hyper-activeness, Sheen did not hear any of this and instead exclaimed, "I don't believe it! A real alien! Quick Jimmy, getta net and catch it so we can put in a test tube and do gross stuff with it!"  
"Uh, later Sheen," the genius said, somewhat put off. "We're kinda in the middle of saving the multiverse."  
Carl smiled at his friend and asked, "Can we come?"  
"I dunno, guys. It's gonna get especially dangerous when we finally get to Calamitous' lair..."  
Manny whispered into his ear. "But you said we needed all the help we could get."

"Carl and Sheen aren't exactly what we call 'help'," Timmy responded.  
Cosmo added, "Yeah. Timmy's calls them the same name I've been called. Useless!"  
"Now that's not nice, sweetie," Wanda scolded him. "I think the better term would be 'inept'."  
Patrick considered, "Now that you mention it, I kinda do need a nap..."

"Well," Jimmy considered for a moment, but thought about how the two would get out of here in one piece. _Not very likely,_ he concluded. "Okay, but just be careful and do everything as I say-"  
Sheen excitedly jumped up and down. "All right, we doing the saving the world thing again! Watch over me, Ultra Lord."  
"I hope this Ultra Lord toy didn't turn evil too," Manny said. "He sounds like a super-macho guy."  
"He is, and he'll never turn to the dark side!"

Carl mumbled something under his breath, to which Sheen hissed at him. "You gotta problem, Carl?!"  
"One more thing guys," Jimmy said as he started down the hall. "Please co-operate."  
As they headed out, Danny couldn't help but notice that the genius's friends acted much like Jimmy and Timmy. But it was probably just a coincidence...

* * *

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. A robot at the peak of her abilities, upgraded with the latest gadgetry, equipped with the best weapons on the military market. Which was a thing, turns out; her mom had been to many expos showcasing the newest technology. All of which inspired her to make a line of battle robots tasked with protecting the planet, improving on each model. XJ-9 was supposed to be the latest and greatest.

 _And now look where I am,_ gripped Jenny in private. _Assigned to desk work._

Jenny had parked herself on a seat near Tucker, a cord from her arm attached to the computer. Reading code was the first thing she learned to do when her mom built her 5 years ago. But she wasn't built for being a code breaker...  
"How's it going there, Jen?" the techno geek interrupted her thoughts.  
She looked up at the screen: data texts were streaming from the left that revealed all sorts of information. In just a few seconds after plugging in, Jenny knew exactly what Calamitous plans for _after_ world domination.

Turning to Tucker the robot girl replied, "Well he's planning ahead after he wins. A few years in fact."  
"Sounds like the professor thinks he's gonna finally beat us. I bet he's doing this to one-up the rest of the Syndicate."  
Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Who's the Syndicate?"  
"They're a bunch of villains from different multiverses that get together sometimes and try to take over the world...s. Calamitous is a club leader."

"Oh great, just what I needed; another evil club."  
The techno geek said, "But I think only Calamitous is the only one running the show-"  
"Yeah I know that. It's just that I've dealt with villain clubs before back in Tremorton."  
"Ah," Tucker grasped. He sat quietly for a second before asking, "How long have you been at this?"

Jenny swiveled in her chair, "Well there's this one club with full of crazy miners-"  
"No I mean, how long have you been protecting your city?"  
"Oh that." The robot girl smiled. "You see, my mom built me with one objective: to protect the Earth and it's inhabitants. She didn't even let me outta the house because she thought that I needed to develop my powers some more...and also that I can be scary."

Tucker looked at her with surprise. "You? No way. Sam's scary. The ghosts the Danny fights are scary. If you're in a competition for world's scariest thing in the world, you wouldn't even past the qualifying round."  
For the first time today, Jenny giggled. "Aw, how sweet." She then pondered, "So that's what Danny does? Fight ghosts?"  
"Every day since he got his powers, and me and Sam do all the sidekick stuff. Emphasis on the 'kick'!" With that said Tucker struck a pose.

But hearing the goth girl's name made the girl robot feel upset. Why did she argue with her all the time? Was she scared of her? And the rest of the gang; they all looked like they didn't want to hang out with her. Were they scared of her too?  
Suddenly a string of information entered Jenny's system. "I know where Jimmy and the gang are!" she exclaimed before thinking.  
"Wow, that was quick," Tucker commented. "Where?"  
"They're getting close to the mainframe chamber."

"Do you know what sort of Master Model is waiting for them?"  
Jenny retracted her arm. "Nope. That's why I'm gonna find out."  
"Great!" Then it dawned on Tucker, "I mean WHAT?!"  
The robot girl was striding to the center of the room when Chad-bot, who was watching The Biggest Genius show, leapt off his chair and stood in front of her.

"XJ-9, you can't go back out there," the help-bot pleaded. "Calamitous signal will just control you again. Why else do you think Jimmy and the rest left you here?"  
Narrowing her eyes, the robot girl said flatly, "That Master Model is gonna be trouble for them. I can't just sit here and read code; I'm a battle robot. I was built for this."  
Jenny walked past Chad-bot and took out her Recaller. "Besides, I'm strong enough. Now that I know what kind of signal I'm dealing with I can just set my system to stop it."

"But Jenny...," Tucker started.  
The robot girl gave them a strong smile. "I'll be fine. Trust me, when I swoop on in, the gang will thank me."  
Chad-bot and the techno geek could only watch with dread as Jenny disappeared into the portal.

* * *

The heroes heard the chamber containing the mainframe even before they stepped inside. Once they crossed the threshold, Jimmy was the first to gaze up at the ceiling. Long steel tracks crisscrossed above the chamber which had a multitude of colored metal balls rolling along them. It was apparent that was what was making the sounds.  
"I don't get this place," a confused Tak gestured.  
Manny added, "I don't get anything in this loco factory."  
"It's kinda reminds of that thingy that Squidward and I saw at the Bikini Bottom Modern Art Museum," Spongebob wondered.

Suddenly the Master Model, taking inspiration from a particular boy genius, appeared from the tracks above and landed hard on the floor. The chamber was still shaking as the model readied its weapons for battle.  
Timmy yelped as he tried to keep himself from falling. "YAH! Less art, more fightin'!"  
Just before they launched their attacks, the Jimmy look-alike beat them to the punch; and by that, it turned its arm into a cannon and fired round after round of metal balls. Sheen and Carl screamed as they dove behind a crate just as a ball flew past them.

"Uh, Sheen?" the llama lover whimpered. "This is getting kinda rough. I think we've bitten off more than we could chew."  
But the fan boldly stated, "Ultra Lord's sidekick will never let something as insignificant as a billiard ball stop him!"  
A sharp explosion made them duck. When they raised their heads, the two saw a huge, dented hole had been created by one of the rounds.  
"...Maybe we should've brought a rack..."

Like Carl and Sheen, the gang was starting to realize that this battle wasn't going well; the Jimmy Master Model proved to be a tougher opponent then they had imagined. But it was slowing down as they continued to chip away at its stamina. So as long as they could keep up the pressure and nothing unexpected happens, the gang should be fine...

Just then a light flashed from behind a crate and Jenny stepped out. "Alright!" she nodded. "I'm just in time!" A second later she took to the air.  
Sam was protecting herself from the model's lasers until she saw a blue and white streak deliver a punch to its jaw that set it stumbling backwards. "Thanks Danny," the goth cheered.  
"No problem, Sam!" Jenny waved.

Doing a double take, a very upset goth exclaimed, "Jenny?! What?!"  
"Jenny?" Danny looked up in surprise.  
Zim screeched, "THE ROBOT!?"  
She hovered over them. "In the titanium! Now stand back boys...and girl. This gonna get-" But before Jenny could finish the signal instantly courses through her system. No warning. No struggle. Not at all like XJ-9 expected to happen; she was under the influence in seconds. Much to the dismay of the team watching below

Jenny's eyes then switched to red and snarled at them, "DESTROY ALL INTRUDERS."  
Jimmy could only whisper with horror, "Oh Jenny, no."  
Locking on to them, the robot girl turns her arms into powerful blasters and rockets forward. In an instant pandemonium ensued as the gang scrambled out of her way. One blast follows a screaming Spongebob before he dives to the side, while another energy pulse almost hits Tak who quickly used his Juju to make a shield.

As if it couldn't get any worse the Jimmy Master Model was coming to. _There's no way we'll be able to handle two battle bots!_ Danny's mind spied Jimmy below and flew down to him, who had ducked behind a steel plate for safety.  
"Jimmy you ok?" the teen asked.  
He hissed back sarcastically, "Of course I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not?"  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the plate before settling. The two glimpsed XJ-9 tearing up the chamber and the Master Model stomping closer to the team. Something had to be done and Danny knew it.

"I've gotta stop Jenny," he concluded solemnly.  
"Danny, she's got twin hyper pulse cannons, laser eyes and a spiked continuous track. And that's just scratching the surface. In all probability she's more armed than my robot doppelganger. How could you stop her?"  
Giving him a calm smile Danny replied, "I don't need to beat her. Just keep her busy long enough for you to find that Mecha Suit."  
Jimmy's eyebrows raised up before settling again. _Classic Danny,_ he admired. "Be careful then."  
With a nod the ghost teen rose up to the rampaging robot while the genius dashed in between crates.

XJ-9 was just about to open fire on a cornered, terrified Patrick when a green shot pushed her to the side. When Jenny straightened up she saw the ghost teen floating a few yards away.  
"Jenny, stop this!" the ghost boy pleaded. "You're gonna hurt someone!"  
She said nothing and instead shot a laser, to which the teen dodged as he flew over her. Changing her arm into an electric prong the robot girl gave chase, exactly what Danny wanted.

Meanwhile Sam was helping Jimmy push away the crates when they finally found what they were looking for; a giant metal door.  
"If my calculations are correct, which they usually are," the genius said as he cut through the steel with his wristwatch, "there's a 99.9% percent probability of the Mecha Suit being stored here."  
The goth mentioned, "So what do we do with the 00.1% of it not being there?"  
When the metal was knocked down and light streamed in, the two got their answer...

It wasn't long before the Jimmy Master Model back to fighting again. The rest of the heroes used everything they had to keep it at bay until the deus ex Mecha Suit showed up. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long.  
With Jimmy at the helm, the suit stomped over to the model. It came equipped with its standard lasers, rocket boosters and electromagnetic shielding. The genius marveled at all the incredible weapons that the suit possessed; it was hard to pick just one.  
"So I'll just use all of them!" exclaimed Jimmy. But then he remembered the steel beams carrying the balls and realized that the model was standing under the most crowded intersection.

 _Think, think, THINK!_ the genius began. Within his enormous pulsating brain, many past experiences flooded through: a group of balls rolling towards the team...they crashed onto the heroes...they were about to be crushed under their weight...  
 _BRAIN BLAST!  
_ Jimmy turned on his outside megaphone (also standard with every suit). "Everyone, listen! I want you to aim your attacks on those beams above the robot."

"Uh, which robot?" Sheen raised his hand.  
"The one that's fighting us."  
Carl interrupted, "But they're both fighting!"  
"I mean the Master Model!" the irritated genius commanded.

The Ultra fan blinked, "Then why didn't say so!"  
"Just do it before I zap you both!" Sam snapped at them.  
Clutching one another, the two friends yelped, "Okay!"  
Except for Danny and Jenny the gang quickly gathered in a row and launched their powers at the beams. The collapsed steel fell right onto the model, tracks and balls crushing it like a pop can. By coincidence a Calamitous signal antenna was installed exactly right above this area, only to be hidden in the twisted metal. When the smoke cleared the Jimmy Master Model was buried beneath the rubble.

"Yeah alright!" Timmy cheered at the scene.  
Cosmo suddenly yelped, "Danny's still fighting Jenny!"  
"Not alright!"

Still having trouble getting through to Jenny, Danny was backed into a corner. Even so he tried talking one last time.  
"Please Jenny, I know you're in there," the teen urged. "You gotta fight it."  
Without a word the robot girl flew towards him...only to be stopped at the last second when the ghost teen grabbed her arms as he held his ground (er, air).  
Danny looked up at her, the electric prong inches from his chest. "C'mon, Jen! Don't do this!"

The robot girl seemed to hesitate although her face was blank.  
"You said that you never wanted to hurt anyone, right?" he continued with renewed hope. "Well I believe it. Somewhere in that robot body there's a chip or driver that won't let you do it. I think that's called a conscience. That's what makes you different than the rest of them. That's what makes you one of us, a hero."  
A silence fell over the chamber; even the rest of the team were too stunned to give them their two cents. The only thing that could be hear was a humming of the mainframe and the sparking electric prong.

Jenny paused for a few more seconds. Danny felt sure that she was going to come back; a cheesy paragraph like that always worked in the movies. _She's still the kind but strong-willed friend that I would count on,_ he thought. _Heck if it weren't for the fact that she's a robot she's like Sam's twin. Maybe that's why she's-  
_  
A shearing pain shot through Danny's body. An electric shock. And a really painful one at that.  
Timmy wailed, "NO!"  
The gang looked on in horror as Jenny stabbed their friend in the chest and zapped him. Time appeared to stand still as they watched their teammate scream with pain while the robot girl floated expressionlessly in front of him.  
"DANNY!" Sam cried out.

After what seemed like forever the teen transformed back into his human self and starts falling. Surprisingly Spongebob was able to shake from his daze and stretched out his soft body to catch him. As the rest of the team rushed over the hidden antenna that had been damaged earlier had shorted out, finally ending the signal.

The next thing Jenny knew a pop-up appeared on her screen that read "NOW REBOOTING". Seconds later the robot girl snapped from the Calamitous signal and scanned the area.  
"Huh? What happened?" she said. "Did we beat that-"  
Her eyes fell on the scene below her; the team were gathered around a raven-haired teen wearing a t-shirt, jeans. He looked unconscious.  
Jenny was confused until she remembered something that Tucker said earlier; something about being half-ghost...

With sudden understanding, Jenny landed a few feet from the group. From her sensors she was able to pick up Danny's vital signs. "LOW ENERGY, POSSIBLE CONCUSSION" the words crawled across the screen. But this did nothing to ease her guilt.  
XJ-9 choked out, "Danny?"  
Sam furiously whipped her head over. "You! This is all your fault!"  
"Calm down Sam," Spongebob said but she wasn't listening.

The goth stood up and continued, "You had one job! One! And now look what do did!"  
"I...I thought...I could...fight it," Jenny tried to explain.  
Now it was Jimmy's turn to be upset. "XJ-9, I gave you specific instructions to stay with Chad-bot until I could make a replacement shield. What made you think that you could block that electromagnetic wave with just shear willpower?"  
"I thought robots didn't have willpower," Carl muttered.

Sam snarled, "This one clearly doesn't."  
Jenny tried to take a step forward but the goth blocked her. "I wanna see Danny," she said meekly.  
"Oh believe me, this is gonna be the last time you ever see 'em!"  
"What are you talking about? My sensors show that he just has a concussion."

Timmy glared at her, "That's not what she meant."  
Finally getting it, the robot girl felt crushed like the Jimmy Master Model. A thought then clicked through her transistors; _They're right. I am dangerous. I can't stay here with them. I thought I was strong enough...but that was just wishful thinking.  
_ "I understand. I won't get in your way again." Taking out her Recaller Jenny dialed into her hometown and opened a portal. Just before she stepped in the robot girl tearfully said, "When Danny wakes up, tell him I'm sorry and...goodbye."

She then disappeared along with the portal.  
"And good riddance," growled Sam.  
Jimmy frowned sadly from this unfortunate event. It would have been nice to save the multiverse with everyone on board. But a groan from Danny brought him back to the ongoing situation.  
Blinking his eyes open, the teen looked around to see his friends' concerned faces. He soon became upset once his memories flooded his mind.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked as he carefully sat up.  
Tak smiled weakly, "Yeah. You just had the worst of it."  
"The Master Model?"  
Jimmy proudly replied, "Taken care of."  
"And Jenny?"

Sam growled, "Same."  
Fearing for the worst Danny quickly stood up, but clutched his sore chest. Manny came to his side and had him lean against him.  
"Easy, _amigo_ ," the tiger kid said.  
"I'm fine. Now what happened to Jenny?!" he demanded.  
Tak stepped in and explained, "I think what Sam meant was that Jenny left cuz she felt guilty about what she did to you."

Danny feel silent for a moment, reflecting on his actions. "I tried to bring her back. Why didn't it work?"  
"Because she's a ROBOT!" Zim answered crossly. "Unlike you worm-monkeys, robots have circuits and gears and receivers. She's made from the same material as all the rest of these so-called Toybots, so of course she too can be controlled by that Calamitous signal."  
His shoulders slumping, the teen had to resentfully agree with the alien. What was his thinking trying to talk a robot out of a hurting him? He had a better chance of changing Vlad's mind about marrying his mom...to which he cringed at that thought.

"Everyone," Jimmy suddenly spoke calmly. He was returning from the mainframe. "I've got the final password. You know what this means, right?"  
Spongebob nodded, "We have one last factory to take care of." He didn't sound particularly excited.  
Nevertheless, the gang pushed away their thoughts about Jenny for now and teleport back.


	11. Chapter 10

**So after waiting so patiently for my chapter, readers, here's a long one!**

 **Chapter 10: All Climax-ed Out**

Guiltwas Tucker's only feeling after Danny and his friends explained what had transpired when they were fighting the Jimmy Master Model. The moment she stepped through the light the techno geek had a inkling something was going to go wrong, but he never imagined that his best friend would get injured in the process.

Tucker sadly said, "I knew I should've done something. I mean me and Jen were having such a nice time together..."  
"It's all my fault," Jimmy spoke aloud. "I was so focused on trying to get to the mainframe panel that I completely forgot to gather resources for Jenny's shield. Shows how much of a genius I am."  
"Don't blame yourselves," Chad-bot replied. "There really wasn't much that could've been done. Jenny's programming wouldn't have allowed her to just stand on the sidelines, even if that meant risking complete manipulation."  
Sam, still sore, grumbled, "And by extension, risking our lives."

For once, Tucker got irked by that comment. "But I bet you would've done the same thing to save Danny," Tucker pointed out sternly.  
The goth blinked. "Well...yeah..."  
"Then why are you giving her crud for? Both of you got the same goal. Why is it so hard for you to work together? Why don't you like her?"  
Everyone stared in disbelief at the techno geek, especially Danny and Sam. Tucker was their best friend since forever; this is the first time that he had dissed the goth for her behavior.

"Whoa," Tucker said as he covered his mouth. "Man I'm so sorry Sam. It just came out. I don't know what I was thinkin'."  
However instead of giving him a thrashing, the goth simply gazed past the techno geek deep in thought. Was Jenny really was helping the gang? She had confidence in her abilities, used a variety of weapons to get the job done and even saved their lives at one point.  
"No...you're right," the goth finally responded.  
"Huh?"

She sighed as she continued, "This whole time I figured Jenny was just showing off to Danny, but now that I think about it...I feel bad for judging her. Turns out I was more scared of Jen than the Toybots."  
"Whew, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," Carl replied with relief.  
Sam felt her friend's arm on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," Danny said. "You know how it goes: there's some misunderstandings, someone's feelings get hurt, they say some regretful things, but in the end they make up and beat the bad guy."

"And then we all learn about the importance of friendship," Spongebob added harmoniously.  
Zim, though, patience's was thinning. "Yes, yes, and understanding and trust and other disgusting worm-monkey fuzziness. Could we get back to finding that professor's lair so I can DESTROY HIM!?"  
Once more, the heroes rarely took any of the insane alien's rantings to heart but, also once more, he did have a point. Right now Calamitous is still creating Toybots and Master Models; they had been slowed down enough by going through these factories to find the password and they can't afford any more wasted time.

Jimmy looked at the massive moniter. "I'll need to download the password's components onto the computer in order to complete it. Tucker, if you please?"  
"You got it," the techno geek replied eagerly. Now that he got his feelings off his chest, his head had cleared and ready to help the boy genius.  
After plugging in the memory stick that stored the components, Tucker quickly navigated through the firewalls and brought up the final result.  
He beamed, "'Kay guys it's ready!"

The gang shoved their emotions to the side for now as they huddled around the techno geek.  
Danny smiled, "That's awesome, Tuck! So what's it say?"  
"Yeah," said Tak. "I'm dying to see what sort of Juju enchantment Calamitous put on his evil lair."  
Jimmy figured, "Since he and I have about the same IQ, I believe he'll be using a complicated math formula or a sophisticated algorithm hidden in a highly complex coded network."

"It's tacos!" Gir screamed.  
Patrick cheered, "Wow! I was thinking the same thing! Great minds do think alike!"  
"Mine too!" Cosmo agreed.  
The tense heroes held their breath as the screen revealed the password that they had fought countless Toybots and Master Models through to get it:

 _Professor Calamitous Is The Greatest_

They stared for a while trying to wrap their minds around such a deep and meaningful message. One could really get a sense of what the professor's goals were for his imminent domination of the multiverse. Only a truly diabolical human would've been able to craft a terrifying phrase-

Manny shouted to the narrator, "ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!"  
"THAT'S IT?!" screeched Sam and Zim in unison.  
Timmy groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Of all the ridiculous...It's official! Professor Finbar Calamitous is more big headed than Neutron!"  
"Now I kinda wish it was tacos," Tucker admitted. "It would make about as much sense as this."

Patrick nodded wisely, "They satiated my hunger like no other food, like the mini ones I had this morning. No one can deny the great power of the taco!"  
"So beautiful," sniffed Cosmo while Gir wiped a tear from his own.  
Ignoring the three Wanda turned to the heroes. "But now that you guys got the whole password, you can finally enter Calamitous' lair. You've got directions for it, right?"  
"Uh well," Jimmy sheepishly began. He hadn't really thought of that, what with everything going on.

Suddenly Chad-bot stepped in, "If I may. Professor Bad Mustache always keeps his location coordinates within the computer. A computer that I can navigate blindfolded. I can access those files."  
"Way to go, 'ol Chad-boy!" Spongebob said cheerfully. "You're probably the smartest evil villain lackeys I've ever met. It's a good thing you're on our side."  
It was then that Danny realized something didn't quite add up. "Yeah, about that. Why are you helping us take out your boss?"  
Tak understood where the ghost boy was going with this and wondered, "And how do you know so much about us?"

"I suppose I should clear some things up now that you're mission is almost complete," Chad-bot revealed. "In truth, Calamitous had ordered me to observe all of you ever since he created his plan. My job was to note every attack and action that you took so that he could duplicate it and ultimately surpass your strength using his models."  
Jimmy became uneasy. "So you were helping Calamitous this entire time?"  
The help-bot casually replied, "At first. But as I watched, I was captivated by your spirit, determination and courage. And the way you treated each other with respect and kindness moved my internal processors; my boss never gave me any sort of compassion like that."

"Is that what you want from us then?" Manny asked.  
"All I want is to be appreciated. But once I found out that Calamitous won't be changing his mind any time soon after becoming the Biggest Genius, I decided to take a risk to help you defeat him. I predicted you would come here and investigate once you found out that your friends were being kidnapped."  
Considering the help-bot's words, Jimmy concluded, "I understand. Well, your help is surely appreciated by us."

"Definitely," added Spongebob. "And as a thank you, we'll help you find a place where you can be welcomed."  
Sam pointed out, "You don't even know what that place is."  
Sheen replied, "Well duh. He's gotta find it first."  
"But before we do, we'll need to deal with Calamitous," Jimmy said as he opened the portal. "Heroes, let's head out."

Once the gang disappeared into the portal, Chad-bot rubbed a strange slot on the side of his head. "Even with those Mecha Suits there's a 50% chance that they will fail."  
"What are ya gonna do?" Tucker asked.  
"I believe a little motherboard-to-motherboard chat with a certain teen-bot is in order."

* * *

"Only an half-hour left in the contest," Finbar was chuckling softly to himself while rubbing his hands. "That would give me just enough time to go over my new world order...um...uh...proposal!"  
The confident expressions were, however, a farce. In reality the heroes' unrelenting march to his location horrified the professor, particularly when he had just found out that he was running low on Toybots and Master Models. If only he had remembered to complete more robots; so much for that electro-therapy class he took when he kidnapped Jet Fusion.

Despite his misgivings, the mad scientist read through the list. "Let's see, there's combining all the countries into one big continent named 'Calamitica', subjugation to all mankind to complete my unfinished inventions, forcing all restaurants to serve brain enrichment foods like Surströmming-"  
Suddenly a pop-up on his computer distracted him. Dreading what he might see the professor cautiously opened the tab.

It was from the lair's security camera just beyond the factory's door. 12 familiar looking characters were sizing up the door until one of them opened a glowing cube. The blinding flash obscured the camera for a second. When it came back a black and white battle suit blasted the door apart, destroying the camera.

Calamitous knew exactly what that was and growled, "Curse Neutron and his goody two-shoes friends! Not only do they have that kitty cat brat deliberately mispronounce my name, but now they have the audacity of stealing my inventions! Don't they know I'm minutes away from winning the Biggest Genius Award _and_ ruling the world!?"  
He typed furiously to his Toybot team leader. Moments later a camo-wearing Teddi-nator appeared on the screen.  
"Sir!" Mr. Huggles saluted. "I'm sorry to report that we have lost all 5 of the Toybot factories."  
"I know! And now I'm watching those brats burst into my lair! You disappoint me, Mr. Huggles."

Trying not to crack the commander continued, "We have sent what's left of our army to your lair for one last stand. We won't go down without a fight."  
"Oh, you won't go down on ANY circumstance until my victory is assured!" thundered the professor with flecks of saliva flying. "I won't let James take this from me, do you hear?! Fight those nuances with every last bit of your miserable functions! Do you understand?!"  
"Yes!" the traumatized Toybot whimpered.  
Calamitous wiped his mouth as he regained his composure. "I'll put an end to this once and for all. Initiate Cytokine Storm."

The Teddi-nator was surprised, "But sir, that'll cause the last of our Toybots to attack the intruders. If we charge them with all of our resources, we won't have anyone left guarding your place at the program."  
"That'll be dandy," Calamitous replied. "Because then they can meet my greatest invention ever..."

* * *

 _STOMP._

A line of Teddi-nators posed threateningly in front of a large door, their hammers ready to smash the intruders. And behind them were the last of the pogo sticks, ghostly ballerina dolls, spring lions, toy snakes, colorful balls and toy bulldozers from the other factories.

 _STOMP._

Only a few minutes before Mr. Huggles had commanded them to begin Operation Cytokine Storm, which called for every Toybot to join in a massive assault.

 _STOMP._

Here the Toybots had built one final blockade: a solid metal entryway that blocked ghost and fairy energy. Even if the intuders managed to get through it they would be too exhausted to continue and the bots would come in to finish the job. Now it was only a matter of time.

...

Confused, two Teddi-nators looked at one another. Wasn't something humongous moving out there?

BAM!

The explosion sent the Toybots flying and clouds of dust to accumulate. When the smoke cleared, the Teddi-nators were gazing at five familiar-looking Mecha Suits. One of the leaned down to glare at them.  
"Knock, knock," Spongebob began threateningly.  
Suddenly Patrick, who was sitting behind him, spoke up. "Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! Who's there?"  
"So much for a dramatic entrance," Timmy groaned as he joined the sponge.

Danny replied, "The explosion wasn't enough?"  
"Never mind that, guys," Tak pointed out the approaching horde. "Here come the neighbors."  
Manny got his claws ready but still frowned, "Aw man! How many of these things does Professor Calamari have?"  
"Well after some calculations," Jimmy replied, "I've made a educated guess of about 2,300 Toybots produced since we've infiltrated his factories...give or take."

Sam raised an eyebrow as she made herself comfortable in Danny's battle suit. "Uh huh. So how many are left to take care of?"  
"Just these." The genius grinned.  
Timmy smiled excitedly, "Fine my me! Now who wants to go first?"  
He didn't wait for an answer but somebody already had one.

"ME!" Zim suddenly dashed from between the Mecha Suit's legs and stood brashly in front of the throng.  
Defective bots!" The alien screeched, waving around an over-sized toilet plunger. "You will face the wrath of ZIM and his supreme robot!" He waited for a response. "I said, you will face the wrath of ZIM and his supreme robot!" But there was nothing. "Uh, Gir, that's your cue!"  
However the dim robot was having too much fun playing with the Toybots. "Look, I'm Super-Bot!" he said while swinging a Teddi-nator around to make it seem like it was Flying. "Do-do-dee-do-do-do, do-dee-do!"

"GIR!" the alien barked. "Finish these robots!"  
"But I wanted to play with them some more..."  
"NOW!"  
It looked a little down but nevertheless shifted into attack mode and launched itself at the army, which hardly made a dent. As for the Mecha Suits? It was a different story.

Why the gang hadn't used the suits earlier was beyond them; just a couple of well-placed shots took out an entire line of Toybots. With determined grins on their faces, the heroes plowed through the last line of defense for Calamitous. Sure some of the bots tried to climb onto and damage the Mecha Suits close range in a ditch effort but it was a fruitless attack in the end.

"Ha, ha!" Sheen boomed as he stabbed a Teddi-nator through the chest with his laser spear. "Take that you steampunk cubby!"  
He heard Carl suddenly shriek, "GAH! Help me, help me guys!"  
The Ultra Lord fan spun to see his pudgy friend being overwhelmed by more teddys. Lowering his spear, Sheen charged and kabobed them as the llama lover cowered.  
After the Teddi-nators were felled, Shen coxed him, "C'mon Carl! We're gonna get left behind!"

The two boys caught up with the fighting heroes, helping them pick off the few stragglers.  
Tucker's voice suddenly cracked over the guys' headset. "Listen up everyone! I just pinpointed Calamitous' location!"  
"That's awesome, Tuck!" Sam praised. "Where's he at?"

You guys see a tunnel to your right?"  
Danny turned to see a dark hole. "Yeah?"  
"He's at the end of that. And the best part? There's no Toybot or Master Model guarding his hideout."  
Spongebob blinked suspiciously, "No guards? Are you sure?"

"Positive," Tucker replied proudly. "So you guys can rain on his parade without coming away with scars."  
Jimmy then noticed how there were some Toybots crawling towards them, despite being half destroyed. "But how are we gonna keep these guys from following us?"  
Sheen suddenly smiled, "That's where me and Carl come in!"  
"Yeah!" agreed the pudgy friend. "Wait what?"

"C'mon Carl let's mess these Toybots up some more!"  
As the two ran toward the fray Carl worried, "Oh I hope I don't get any oil on my shirt; it'll never wash out."  
"Ooh! Ooh" Patrick spoke up as he rushed to catch up with them. "Don't forget me!"  
Spongebob called after him, "Just be careful Pat!"

Suddenly Manny tapped on Timmy's Mecha Suit. "Hey, mind if I hop in? I wanna save my strength for whatever Professor Claustrophobic has up his science-y sleeves."  
"Sure!" the bucktooth replied and opened the cockpit. The tiger kid excitedly squirmed inside.  
At the same time, Jimmy glanced down at the alien below him. "What about you, Zim?"

"Bah!" the invader scoffed. "I only need my PLUNGER OF DOOM!" He lifted up the said weapon. "Let that foolish worm-monkey scum try to stop me, for as long as I, ZIM, with my superior intellect and inventions at my side, will-"  
"'Stop him!', we know, we heard!" Timmy interrupted before turning to the rest. "Now's the time to show Calamitous what we're, and our suits, are made of!"

* * *

Chad-bot didn't expect the teleporter to bring him into a teenage girl's room, until he reminded himself that XJ-9 was no ordinary robot. He glanced over the boy band posters and fashion magazines to find the aforementioned robot laying on a bed with her head lying on her arms. The help-bot is surprised to hear sniffling. _Whoever programmed this robot with emotions must be an accomplished inventor,_ Chad-bot admired. But that's not important right now.

"Jenny?" he coughed awkwardly.  
The robot girl lifts up her head and stares at him. "Chad-bot?" she quizzed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I want to have a little talk with you. And by little I mean brief; the heroes had just left for Calamitous' lair and I fear he will engage Operation Cytokine Storm. That means every Toybot that was created will come after them."  
Jenny sniffed again and rubbed her eyes, "If you're here to take me back then you're wasting your time. I can't get anywhere near those factories without that signal taking over my functions. I've got nothing in my system to protect me."

Chad-bot taps the side of his head. "But I do." He then opens a compartment up on the same side and removes a small computer chip.  
"This chip protects robots from the Calamitous signal," he explains. "The professor installed it inside me so that I could stay lucid to keep a look out on the factories."  
The help-bot took Jenny's hand and placed the chip on it. "You'll get more use out of it than I ever could."

"But what about you?" the robot girl asked. "Won't you turn evil?"  
"What could I do then? I can't transform my body into lasers, spiked rollers or drills. You'll have an easier time trashing me."  
Jenny stared at the chip. It was the right size and dimensions so that it'll easily slip into her computer. But she was still hesitant. "Oh, even if I did use this it won't undo all the damage I caused!" She shuddered. "Seriously Chad, you should've seen the looks on their faces after I attacked Danny..."

"But that's in the past," Chad-bot comforted. "You just made a mistake, that's all. You can't let that stop you from saving your world."  
The robot girl calmed down, "Yeah you're right. But how am I gonna make it up to them?"

"One common trait I noticed in all of these heroes is their incredible ability to forgive," the help-bot replied. "I'm sure that once they see your return they'll welcome you with open arms..."  
There was a moment of silence before Chad-bot continued, "Except Zim. He's hopeless."  
"Ain't that the truth," Jenny nodded. She then stood up. "Okay, I'm jumping back into the fray. And that shorty Calamitous better watch out 'cuz I'm packing some hi-tech heat!"

* * *

"Uh, you guys notice anything different here?" Spongebob asked after he and his friends evaded the Toybot army.  
Danny stopped and squinted through the darkness. All he could see was the long, smooth tunnel.  
The ghost boy replied with confusion. "Not really, why?"  
"Because I thought I saw a-GAH!" Spongebob's Mecha Suit roughly jerked back, grabbing the attention of the crew.

Jimmy turned to him as he chided, "Spongebob, we're trying to be quiet. What's with you?"  
"You would jump back too if you saw this staring at ya." The stuttering sponge was pointing to something on the wall.  
Leaning closer, the genius and his friends peered over to see another Master Model, but this one appeared to be incomplete and housed in a clear tube.  
"Cree-py," Timmy drew out the word and tapped the glass, only to jump when it suddenly lit up from below. A small screen on its pedestal then showed an odd image; an emaciated, naked chihuahua with pink eyes and long ears. That was the closest thing the bucktooth could describe because he'd never seen a dog like this in his world.

Manny's eyes widened, "Whoa, Professor Caligula has been busy. And here I thought he only made five."  
"I suspect he's taking people, and creatures, from universes besides our own to develop his army," Jimmy concluded. "But I don't recognize this one from any macrocosm in my database."  
Tak pointed in awe at the opposite wall. "Uh, it's got company, Jim. Look."  
The genius shifted his suit and gasped when he caught sight of other hollow tubes containing even more Master Models. In fact, they were covering the entirety of the walls! How in the world did they miss that would never be explained.

The area lit up just enough for the heroes to see all sorts of people and creatures that Calamitous had kidnapped; a strange fat cat with reddish fur and a blue nose most likely belonging to the same word as the chihuahua's, two beaver-like animals (one with blond fur and one with brown fur), what looked like a green dinosaur with blue spikes on it's back and even a cat and dog conjoined at the waist. Clearly the professor's plan extended further than the heroes' multiverses.

Jimmy gawked, "This is unbelievable. I've never seen people or creatures like these before. How many worlds has Calamitous visited?"  
"I'm glad he didn't complete this Master Model," Danny said as he stared at a monster made up of a horse and a goblin. It was in the same row as a purple imp creature, a black and white striped hook creature and a naked stout animal that was holding it's eyes in it's hands.  
Timmy shivered, "Ugh, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

"And there's this guy," Sam pointed out. She was looking at an image showing a wallaby like person wearing a blue shirt and brown shoes. "The professor must've forgotten to put 'em in the right category. What a surprise."  
Spongebob raised an eyebrow, "I can get why the professor would want to use those monster thingys 'cuz they're scary, but why this fella?"  
"Well he used Danny," the goth quipped.  
The stung teen turned to her. "Hey! I can be scary too!"

A sputtering of laughter came from the rest of the team, making him frown. "What's so funny?"  
Jimmy grinned, "No offense Danny, but out of all the spectral entities that we fought against, you're the least frightening...and smallest."  
Danny exasperated, "Hey aren't you forgetting that I totally demolished those spectral entities?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget that time when you got stuck in that jelly ghost monster?" Sam teased.  
"I'm trying to. It took forever for me to get that ectoplasmic taste outta my mouth."

Spongebob queried, "Ectoplasma has a taste?"  
"Is it good with toast?" Cosmo added.  
Suddenly Zim loudly spoke up, "FOCUS, INFIDELS! There's still that accursed mustache worm that needs to be dethroned. Only then can Zim pillage his valuable yet ultimately inferior projects!"  
Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Zim, for your inspiring speech..."

* * *

"Okay guys, this is it," Tucker said through his speaker. "According to the factory's blueprints, the final chamber where Calamitous is holed up is located at the end of this tunnel. Brace yourselves."  
The techno geek heard deep breaths, shifting and knuckle cracking from his earpiece. It's been a long, tremulous day with all the action, adventure and escaping life or death situations on a hourly basis. At the time the Toybots outnumbered them but now the tables have turned; only one more Toybot or Master Model awaits and the heroes had confidence for this last battle.

"Now that we had shut down all those factories," Spongebob boldly stated, "we're gonna take out whatever Calamitous' has in store-"  
Sam finished and pounded her fist, "And shut it all down. C'mon, it's time for a little payback."  
"A little payback?" Jimmy asked. "I'm looking for a LOT of payback! Calamitous has messed with the wrong genius today!"  
Wanda smiled as the gang sauntered towards the opening ahead before looking at Cosmo. "It's great to see these kids back in action after you-know-what-happened to you-know-who."  
"Oh you mean Je-" The pink fairy stuffed her wand into her husband's mouth.

When the heroes arrived at the chamber, they discovered it to be a clean white room. Standing in the middle was Calamitous...but not 'the' Calamitous. Instead a Master Model of the professor which stood twice as tall as the other Models awaited them. Danny suspected that he must be compensating for something.  
If the ghost teen had looked a little closer, he would have noticed the round spectacles were focusing on them like security cameras. All the better for Finbar to watch from a model's eye view while comfortably sitting in his Diary Booth.

"Foolish children!" barked out his nasally voice over the loudspeakers. "You have just entered the chamber of the greatest Master Model ever created by...um...yours truly! The super-mega ultra Master Model!"  
Not showing even the slightest bit of concern, Jimmy snidded, "Professor Calamitous I presume?"  
"I wouldn't be cocky if I were you, Neutron. You may have defeated my top five Master Models, but this one will be different matter. This is my super-mega ultra Master Model's first dress rehearsal...and your final curtain!"

The Calamitous Master Model held out it's hands and fired them. They wiggled as they flew toward the heroes. Fortunately the gang jumped out of the way, only for the model to fire a pair of spinning glowing triangles from its eyes. Jimmy's suit got nicked by one of its ends; assessing the damage that exposed the wires inside, the genius grew wary.  
 _Those energy shapes cut through these steel clad battle suits like they were made of gallium_ , he concluded in surprise. _Okay, no more fooling around._

Even before the heroes could get to their feet, the Calamitous model started spinning and shooting hands and triangles in all directions. The heroes tried to dodge the onslaught but picked up scrapes, dings and cuts nevertheless. _I think I know what Calamitous is up to,_ Danny reflected decisively. _He's trying to keep us from closing in._  
"I can do this all day, Neutron," the professor bellowed.  
Jimmy snapped back, "Yeah, well so can I!"

But this turned out to be a bit of a bluff; the genius was beginning to realize that the model really could fight them all day, while his teammates were getting exhausted. Might have something to do with pushing through the last five factories.  
It wasn't long before the model had backed them to a wall. They could hear the professor laughing maniacally from the speakers.  
"Your goody-two shoes intrusion ends here, heroes," Calamitous jeered. "And as a plus I, Professor Finbar Calamitous, will be crowned the Biggest Genius!"

Timmy felt his stomach drop and his palms sweat. His fairies don't have enough magic to poof him away, his Mecha Suit was running out of power and there wasn't a Deus ex Machina in sight. What was he and his team going to do?  
"Got any ideas, guys?" the bucktooth asked the crew.  
Danny growled, "Keep going 'til we find an opening?"  
"Retreat so we could come up with a strategy?" Jimmy offered.

Manny considered, "Play dirty?"  
"Summon a Juju?" Tak pitched.  
Zim boldly responded, "BLINDLY CHARGE FORWARD WEAPONS BLAZING!"  
"Accept our evil robot overlords?" Cosmo humbled. He received a painful jab from Wanda.

Before anyone else could provide another ridiculous concept, a swirling portal suddenly opened above them. Out zoomed a blue and white rocket that flew up to the Calamitous robot's face.  
Jenny glared at the Master Model. "Hey, how about you pick someone your own size?"  
"Not your model's size, mind you," the help-bot added. "Your real size."

Calamitous gasped, "What?! Chad-bot?! My employee? Why aren't you back at your desk job?"  
"Turns out there's more to life than watching others save the world. I won't be needing the signal blocking chip anymore."  
"And I gotta tell ya, Chad," the girl robot said. "That chip of yours really does the trick; your stupid Calamitous radio won't work on me anymore, Professor Bad Mustache!"

Jimmy could hear his nemesis fearfully draw in a breath, but that moment of weakness didn't last for long.  
"No matter!" the professor barked. "You'll be joining the heroes in their destruction soon enough!"  
An explosion of blue energy in its face knocked the model back, which gave Jenny time to place Chad-bot on the ground before launching a powerful uppercut at the dazed bot.  
 _Now's our chance!_ Spongebob thought as he rushed forward firing his water blaster. He hoped that the others would follow his lead.

They did; Danny turned his mecha arm into a cannon that sent burst after burst of ghost energy, Jimmy zapped the villain with electricity, Timmy sniped the model with lasers and Tak trapped it within a vortex of wind. The robot's circuits malfunctioned, its arms were torn away, its legs broken and its head was twisted around 180 degrees.  
Finally, stepping back for a second, the heroes took a look at the carnage. The Calamitous Master Model lay in a heap not unlike what every Master Model became after its defeat. It was over.

Cheers of 'Yeah!' and 'Finally!' and 'Yes!' echoed through the chamber. With victory all but certain, the heroes shut down their Mecha Suits and jumped out to greet Jenny and Chad-bot.  
"We finally did it!" Tak exclaimed.  
Timmy confidently crossed his arms over his chest, "I knew we could."

"But not without Jenny," Danny turned Jenny warmly. "It's good to have ya back."  
Smiling broadly, she replied, "It's good to be back."  
Sam poked her head out from behind her friend. _She really did come back_ , the goth realized. _And Danny's right; none of this would've happened if Jenny hadn't shown up. Guess I do owe her an apology..._

"Surrender Calamitous!" Jimmy called out. "You're fiendish robots are no match against our team. No offense Chad-bot."  
The help-bot waved his hand. "None taken."  
While the speakers remained silent, Zim was looking at the destroyed model as he spoke, "So many robots created, yet why isn't there one designed in my image?"  
"Um, don't take this the wrong way dude," Manny pointed out. "But you're not exactly the intimidating type."

Just out of the gang's sight, the Master Model's parts began to tremble and slide to its torso...

"I AM ZIM!" the alien gloated. "I am the conqueror of Earth and all of it's inhabitants! How is that not intimidating?!"

The arms and legs began to attach...

Tak shrugged, "You're kinda on the small side."

The head dragged itself to the torso and connected with a click...

That click caught Timmy's attention. He turned and, with disbelief and growing fear, watched the machine building itself back together.  
"Uh, guys?" he whimpered.

"So is he!" Zim stabbed a finger at Jimmy. "That turnip-head is smaller than I am and he still got a doppelganger-bot!"  
Spongebob defended, "Well Jimmy can sorta be intimidating, especially when he gets mad..."  
"Guys?"  
The alien then thought of something, "He calls himself the 'Biggest Genius'. Then could that mean..EARTH! YOUR SECRETS ARE MINE!"

"GUYS!"  
The heroes finally acknowledge the bucktooth. "What?"  
He was pointing at something with a shaking finger. They gazed slowly over just in time to see the Calamitous Master Model stand back up, completely regenerated like it had just stepped out from the production line. The team was still in shock when a spine-chilling chuckle cracked through the speakers.

"Did you really think you could beat me that easily, Neutron?" snarled Calamitous. "Now you will all witness the power of my Master Model on...Ultimate Mode!"  
The model's eyes flashed red and rumbles towards them.  
Jimmy didn't waste a second. "Everyone back to the Mecha Suits!" the genius shouted as he and his friends turned tail for the armor.  
"I don't think so!" the professor barked and his model fired off an electrical beam.

Thinking it was for them, the heroes ducked down. Suddenly Manny heard static sparking sound and lifted his head up to see the Mecha Suits crumble and sputter. _Just like when we beat those model copies,_ the tiger kid thought before his eyes widen in terror. _Oh crud..._  
"Jimmy, what's going on?" Spongebob asked him.  
The genius blurted, "Oh no, our suits! That pulse must've disrupted their circuits! They're completely inoperable!"

Hearing the model coming closer, the heroes glance back just in time to see the Calamitous jerk back its hand and swipe it across the area, whacking the gang off to the side. They hit the wall hard before slumping to the ground. Only Jimmy avoided the attack, much to the professor's delight.  
Quickly standing up the genius felt a shadow pass over him. He leaned his head back to see the underside of the model's foot. His body froze; there was no time to think, no time for a plan and no time to dodge.  
"Game over, Neutron," the professor growled.

Jenny, who had come to before the rest, made a split second decision and rocketed as fast as she could to Jimmy. She managed to push him out of the way before the foot came down. There was a sickening crunch that roused everyone's concern. The genius was getting to his feet when the model's foot lifted up. Jenny's mangled robot body lay crushed.  
"JENNY! NOOO!" Jimmy screamed.

The effect of Jenny's sacrifice was palpable as the team rushed to the spot where her body was. Staring at the sparking remains the gang wasn't aware of her missing head, which had been thrown from the impact and behind a crate. The back-up power supply inside her head allowed the girl robot to stay conscious.  
"Ow, not cool," Jenny groaned, then remembered, "Jimmy!" She managed to roll her over to the side and glimpse what had become of the boy.

Meanwhile Calamitous was heard snarling, "Pathetic robots. Always getting in my way..."  
There was silence for a moment before the professor noticed, through the Master Model's cameras, all of the unnerving looks from the heroes. In fact, they all were the same expressions: unnerving and furious. Something stirred in his memories...something awful. It was that exact look that Calamitous would see just before he was defeated.

On the inside he was trembling, but barred down and returned the glare, "What's this?"  
"That pathetic robot was our friend!" Spongebob yelled, his eyes shining with tears.  
Danny's tight fists glowed a bright and angry green. "And no one messes with our friend!" He shots a powerful beam at the Master Model.  
Jenny watched in awe as the team charged mercilessly at the model. A flurry of energy, wind, water, and claws chewed away at the robot's strength.

It was disturbing even for Jenny and she had to take down a mechanical colossus from the inside out back at home. She forced herself to look away but continued to hear the squealing and groaning of twisting metal.  
Finally there was a crash. The robot girl opened one eye to see the Calamitous Master Model crumble to the ground in a heap, this time for good.

Panting, Jimmy and the team stepped back from their work. Then as if someone had flipped a switch in their brains they returned to Jenny's body in the crater. Jenny could see the sad looks on their faces.  
A rattled Sam turned to him, "Jimmy, isn't there anything you can do? Like repair her or something?"  
"Even if I could, her hard drive and database would be too damaged to extract any information." He glanced back at the robot. "Jenny I'm so sorry."

Danny hung his head and covered his eyes. "It's not your fault, Jim," he sighed in dismay. "If I could've gone intangible and swooped in I-" The ghost hero trailed off.  
"Jenny was the coolest robot I've ever met," Timmy choked. "All of her guns, saws, guns, lasers and more guns!"  
"I'm sure there's something I could do with Juju that could bring Jenny back," Tak mumbled to himself. "I'll read all of Jibolba's scrolls if I have to...including the boring ones."

Zim narrowed his insect eyes, "I was just about to base my weapons around her blueprints. WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME, CALAMITOUS!?"  
"But most importantly," Spongebob concluded while sobbing. "Jenny was such an amazing hero! It doesn't matter if she was a robot or not, she was a member of a team and an awesome friend."

Unable to contain her happiness any longer, Jenny's head rolled over to them. "Oh my gosh you guys. You really mean all of that?"  
The sponge sniffed, "I won't of said it if I didn't mean it-Jenny!"  
In the next instance the robot girl was scooped up into Spongebob's arms and was snuggled as everyone else gathered around her.  
"Oh Jenny, thank Einstein you're okay," Jimmy said with relief. "But, how are you still functional without your frame?"

"Mom installed a independent hard drive in my head. Came in handy when those intelligent rats took over my body that day."  
They gazed at her strangely. "It's a long story," she explained.  
Sam took a hold on her head and began, "Hey, Jenny, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk to ya. I just thought you weren't any different from those Toybots is all. Good thing you proved me wrong."  
"Apology accepted," the robot girl said. "But I guess I did get a little carried away before. I got so concerned that you guys would be afraid of me that I totally hogged the spotlight just to prove I was good."

Danny grinned at her. "Take it from me, Jen, you don't need to prove anything to anybody. S'long as you save the day in the end, you're just as much as a hero as we are."  
"Thanks Danny," Jenny beamed.  
The goth smiled, "Impressive. You managed to cram in a message with all of this craziness going on."

"Hey maybe I should do that more often," the ghost hero chuckled.  
"Don't push it."

They then heard someone (or something) coming down the tunnel. Gearing up for an attack, the gang are instead greeted by Gir, Sheen and Carl.  
"Jimmy, you should've seen it!" the taller boy exclaimed. "I was like 'You will not pass!' and then I stabbed them with my Ultra Lord light sword like PSSSSSSHING! And then they were all like 'AAHHHHH!, screaming like little girls! And I was all like standing on top of them like 'I'm king of the hill! And-"

"SILENCE!" Zim screeched. "I'm getting a headache!"  
Sam nodded to the alien. "Thank you Zim."  
Carl suddenly took notice of Jenny's head and gasped, "Ah! Jenny! Oh no! NOT JENNY! SHE WAS SO PRETTY!"  
"It's okay Carl, Jenny's gonna be fine," the genius explained, then he asked, "Wait, what?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm pretty?"  
"Uh," the pudgy boy began nervously. "Ya know, pretty amazing! You're really strong and brave and stuff."  
Gir grinned, "I like her too."  
"O-kay," Jenny said awkwardly.

"So where's Calamitous?" Patrick asked Spongebob.  
He smiled knowingly. "Still at the Biggest Genius stage most likely. Let's pay him a visit, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Biggest Genius**

A blast broke through the chamber, creating an opening large enough for the heroes to slip through. They then found themselves in a dark quiet expanse.  
"Get ready, everyone," Jimmy whispered to his friends. "We may have defeated Calamitous but that doesn't mean he could still try something."  
Patrick pointed out, "Define 'something'."  
"Anything that could potentially stop us, like a trap."

"No I mean, what does 'something' mean? I hear it all the time but nobody tells me what it is!"  
While the genius was rolling his eyes ( _Sure hope I don't roll them outta my sockets,_ he gandered), somewhere in the room a cheesy voice echoed,  
 _"Five seconds left on the clock..."_

The gang tensed themselves for a fight, which might prove to be difficult given the lack of light in their area. They pushed their backs together and got into a battle stance.  
It was then that the host showed his face to the camera.  
"Aannnd...TIME!" he said.

Suddenly the lights flashed on so quickly that the team had to shield their eyes. When it faded they found themselves on a game show stage, complete with a raised platform and a fluorescent sign reading "The Biggest Genius" set on a colorful background. Upbeat music played before the host slid out onto the stage.  
"Welcome back everyone!," he began. "And so it comes to this, as it must, the moment where I have the honor, the privilege, the unmitigated pleasure to announce the winner of the Biggest Genius award!"

Seeing that their didn't appear to be any threats, the five heroes stepped out from their suits for a closer look. Timmy was already finding this hard to swallow.  
"You mean to tell me that this show was in Calamitous' lair the whole time?!" he exasperated.  
Tucker squawked from his earpiece, "I'm thinking along the lines of that he set up shop _near_ the show."  
"You would think they would notice all the construction going on above them," Manny added.

Calamitous's voice suddenly rang out, "Enough!" The heroes spied him pushing open a purple closet door and angrily strutting out. "Listen shoulder pads, just get on with it and tell me I"m the winner!"  
Jenny glowered in Sam's arms. "Wait 'til I get my body back you little-"  
"The judges have made their decision," the host continued dramatically."The winner of the Biggest Genius award goes to...Jimmy Neutron!"  
Over the cheering crowd the friends yelped, "What?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the professor. "My arch-enemy! But how?! I didn't even know you were a contestant!"  
The genius rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I was kinda sorta sent an invitation to the competition. I checked the 'Participating but not Here' box."  
"And as for the 'how', your irrational desire to abduct the very best characters from every dimension has lead to his victory over you and you hairy lip," Chad simply explained.

Carl and Sheen replied, "Huh?"  
"Basically he was doomed from the start," Sam translated.  
"Indeed it is you, Jimmy Neutron!" related the host to him, "With your incredible intellect, you have magnificently combined all three themed ingredients:"

"Krabby Patties..."  
Spongebob and Patrick took a heroic stance as the sponge proudly held up his spatula.  
"...fairies..."  
Cosmo and Wanda twirled their sparkling wands.  
"...and ghost energy!"  
Danny flexed and flashed his ghostly aura.

The host continued, "Not only that, but in true genius fashion, you have gone even further by using your brillant judgment to differentiate between evil robots and good robots. Only the Biggest Genius could have completed such a challenge!"  
Jimmy grinned and turned to his friends. "Of which I couldn't of done it without you guys. Thanks."  
"You're very welcome, ol' buddy ol' pal," Spongebob beamed and gave him a hug.

As the genius tried to gently pry himself from the sponge's grip, he felt his hair tasseled by Danny and his back tapped from Timmy's hand.  
"Congrats, Neutron," the bucktooth said. "You now have a claim to fame instead of a claim to shame."  
"Hilarious, Turner."  
Jenny grinned. Despite all the craziness the heroes had gone through, and the many retorts thrown around, they still cared for one another like they were family. That sounded like a great team to join...

After being stunned into silence, Calamitous started whimpering, "But...but..."  
"'But' is exactly what you got kicked," Chad-bot joked.  
The audience chuckled. Who knew that Calamitous installed a humor chip in his help-bot?  
"So Mr. Neutron?" the host asked the genius after the gang stepped back. "Do you want to know what your prize is?"

The genius blinked, "Prize?"  
"Take a look onstage!"  
The heroes turned their attention to a rising platform that held a long tube. They wonder if it was a Master Model, but instead it turned out to be a hi-tech robot body. It looked almost like Jenny's destroyed body expect more advanced.  
The host said, "This is the latest robot battle suit, the E-XJ 1000. Created by Tremorton's technical genius Mrs. Wakeman, it has all the latest upgrades from the mastermind herself and can program itself to any robot body with an XJ designation."

"Mom made this?" Jenny exclaimed. "No way! I was wondering why she was so held up in the basement for so long."  
Jimmy looked at her, "She didn't tell you anything?"  
"It was off-limits at the time."  
Looking back at the robot body, the genius then got an idea. "Jenny, if I may?"  
"I guess," she said unsure.

Carefully taking her head from Sam, Jimmy trotted up to the platform and placed it on the battle suit. Once it easily slipped onto the shoulders, there was some sparking as Jenny's head connected to the body. Her eyes blinked a coding screen before being replaced by her normal eyes  
"Syncing complete!" the robot girl exclaimed happily. "Lemme take a test run!" Her back opened up with plane wings and rocket before she launched into the air, flying happily. "Woohoo! Thanks Mom!"  
Tucker grinned, "Wow, that new body looks great on her!"  
"I'll say!" Danny agreed.

Sam gave him a look. However he didn't seem to give her the same puppy-eye gaze as he did with Paulina. The goth sighed internally with relief.  
Jenny landed next to them and said, "Check out my upgrades, you guys!" She showed them all of her lasers, hammers, spikes, saws, magnifying glasses, megaphones, springs and rollers.  
"Cool! You're like a Swiss army knife!" Timmy cheered. "A robot Swiss army knife!"  
Patrick pointed out, "But what do you need an electric shaver for?"

The girl cocked her head and took a closer look at the object. "That's weird. What's a shaver doing in my-" She stopped when she noticed Calamitous trying to sneak away.  
Every hero gazed at one another as broad, sly smiles grew on their faces. It's like the stars aligned.  
Jenny extended her arm and picked up the professor. "Put me down, you bucket of bolts!" he failed to threaten as he was hung in front of Jimmy's crud-eating grin.

Jenny handed over the shaver to Jimmy. "Jimmy, if you may?"  
"It will be my pleasure," the genius chuckled evilly.  
It suddenly clicked horribly for the professor. "No. You can't. Not the mustache! It's taken years for me to grow it."  
The heroes slowly gathered closer as the genius clicked shaver on.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The lab looked just the same as it was when Spongebob first walked through Jimmy's portal so many months ago. Or was it a year ago? Either way the sponge and his friends were enjoying the newest addition to the genius's chamber of inventions: a soft lounge, complete with a tall glass casing that became home to the Biggest Genius trophy. And speaking of new additions...

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Jimmy's voice broke through the chatter. "I'd like to thank you all for helping me save the multiverse. For most of us this is the...second?"  
Danny corrected him, "Third."  
"Third time we have stopped evildoers like Calamitous from ruling over the space with a gloved fist. While for other characters this will not only be their first, but perhaps not their last last."

Jimmy looked over to the three and nodded individually to each of them. "Tak of the Pupununu Village, Manny Riveria of Miracle City, Zim of the Irken Empire and Jenny Wakeman of Termorton City, I hereby invite you to be the new heroes of our team. Your great talents in magic, discipline, intelligence and weaponry have proven to us, several times over in fact, your merit as protectors in which-"  
A loud snort stopped him and Manny gave Tak a sharp nudge. "Gah-what? I'm sorry, I lost you after 'Your great talents...'. That was favorite part, by the way."

"I'll cut to the chase. You four wanna to join us? What do you say?"  
"I say ABSOLUTELY NOT!" snarled Zim. "I am an invader who yearns to take over this putrid planet, not save it. Leave me out of it!"  
Spongebob frowned, "Well I'm sorry to see you go, Zim. But we'll be sure to give you a call if there's an emergency shortage of heroes."  
"I'll personally take my chances with Patrick," Timmy whispered to the genius. He glanced over to see the rest of the gang silently share his idea. Despite the alien's usefulness his condescending and narcissistic attitude really grated on their nerves.

"But I'll take it!" said Tak.  
Manny agreed, "You can count me in too!"  
"And how!" Jenny added.  
Jimmy smiled, "That's good to hear. Though I wish I could've added Chad-bot as well..."

"Yeah, it's too bad," Tucker replied. "But it sounds like he's gonna enjoy being Mrs. Wakeman's assistant a lot more."  
Jenny grinned, "And best of all, Mom won't be asking me to lend my circuit board for her experiments. At least not for a while."  
"Your parents experiment on you too?" Danny realized. "Heh, small world."  
The genius continued, "We're gonna be expecting a lot, but I'm confident it won't be a problem for you three."

"Hey," Jenny replied. "Defying expectations is what I do. But seriously, thanks for saving my world."  
Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, not all of that saving stuff was us. If you hadn't been there things woulda definitely turned out worse."  
"He's right," Sam chimed in. "Jimmy was a better judge of robots than I was. You'll make a perfect addition to our team."  
The robot girl beamed, "Super! Hanging out and saving the world at the same time! Best. Spring. Vacation. Ever!"

"Ditto!" Manny added. "Hey would you mind if I brought my friend Frida with me? She'll getta kick outta all this saving stuff. It'll be great if we survive too."  
Timmy replied before Jimmy could. "Another girl? I dunno..."  
He felt a strong punch from Sam and Jenny. "Of course you can, Manny," Sam answered. "We need more heroines in this century anyway."

Tak place his hands on his hips and stated proudly, "Ya see, Jim? You don't need to worry about a thing."  
On impulse he took out his staff and twirled it, which it suddenly discharged a pink beam that bounced all over the chamber. As the friends ducked, the pulse finally landed on Sheen.  
"YEEOH!" the Ultra-Lord fan yelped. "Who did that?!"  
Carl was hiding his laughter as the tribal boy quickly hid his staff. "Uh...maybe it was...Carl?" That laughter disappeared.

"CARL!"  
Jimmy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think a little bit of training is in order."  
"What gave you that impression?" Timmy teased.  
Feeling his face burn a little, Tak did a double take on Sheen who was still barking at Carl. "Hey Sheen, you got something on your upper lip..."

"You like it?" the taller boy replied, smoothing out a familiar mustache. "I'll be able to sneak into the theaters just in time to see _Unnatural Happenings_!"  
Timmy raised an eyebrow, "You're still holding on to that thing?"  
"If it was a little darker, I would take it," Manny considered. "Mustache's are super-macho!"  
Spongebob then rubbed his chin, "Speaking of mustaches, or lack of them, how do ya think Calamitous is holding up?"

"Hopefully very miserably," Jimmy responded.

* * *

Oh how cold the prison floor was. It had been hours since the heroes dropped him off here and the stone still hadn't warmed. What's even more vexing was the lack of a decent cot; only a hard mattress was available. Still at least he had it to himself, especially since his cellmate won't be using it anytime soon.

"So," Plankton began, lounging in a fishbowl. "What are you in for? Jaywalking?"  
"Wipe that smirk off you face, you undersized eukaryote!" the professor snapped. "I had plans for multiverse takeover with my Toybots! Haven't you been watching the Biggest Genius?"  
The protozoa raised his eyebrow. "The what?"

"It's a game show. I was so close to ruling until those blasted heroes got in the way, along with my traitorous help-bot!"  
Plankton was still confused. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, Finbar. It may come as a surprise to you but we prisoners aren't allowed to watch TV."

"So you never watched it? So my efforts were in vain?!" the professor wailed. "CURSESSSSSS-"  
Suddenly a large bolt was shoved into his mouth, silencing him. Calamitous glared at the reprogrammed Teddi-nator as it giggled. The bolt read those two beautiful words,

 **The End**

 **Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed this novelization of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots as much as I did! I'm not sure if I'm going to write one for Nicktoons: Globs of Doom as it wasn't my favorite game, but we'll see what the future holds.**

 **Thanks for all the rating, reviewing, ranting and raving.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


End file.
